


A New Life

by DenialAndError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Consensual Sex, Exes, F/M, Feelings, Humor, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenialAndError/pseuds/DenialAndError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're saved by the Winchesters as a vampire is having a pleasant time torturing you. Out of guilt, as they feel they are to blame, the brothers offer you a place to stay after sorting out your wounds but being in such closed quarters can lead to surprising feelings beginning to unravel. Question is, will you act upon them, or will you both leave them unsaid.</p><p>Note: Previously called "I Don't Bite, Babe". Currently going through to fix format and wording as well as general little rewrites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I've been loving a lot of Dean Winchester/ Reader fictions on here and I wanted to give it a go. My first ever fanfiction so any and all criticism is welcome. Also, tell me what you want to see happen! Hope you enjoy it!

Your senses return to you before you can open your eyes. Smoke. You smell smoke. And trees. Which is weird seeing as your hotel room is in the middle of the city. But you don’t take notice of it. The throbbing headache you have is overbearing and finally pulls you out of your sleepy state. But your eyelids are too heavy to open so you lay there, trying to remember why you came here in the first place. 

Ah yes. The breakup. You see, when you’re in a long term relationship, you eventually stop worrying about the possibility of you two breaking up. Having to live your life without your significant other is implausible because you’re completely co-dependent on each other, right? That is, until you find out he wasn’t the man you thought he was which apparently results in you leaving all your belongings and driving out of town. 

Which brings you here. In this hotel room, on this uncomfortable bed. Alone. Oh how you miss your soft duvet and pillow. Eventually, you peel your eyes open only to find that the ceiling is no longer covered in flaking, off-white paint, but instead is nothing but grey stone. 

Panic washes over you as you try to remember what happened last night, and attempt to sit up but it is only then that you realise your arms aren’t in pain because you slept on them, but because they are are pulled taught above your head and rope has been wrapped around your wrists. The panic quickly turns to downright fear and that’s when you hear it. Footsteps. And they’re coming towards you.

“Sleep well?” a low, gravelly voice comes from the dark. You try turning your head to find the source but your movements are limited by your arms, what with them being tied up and all. _This is not the time for wit_ you think to yourself. His footsteps approach closer and you try to tilt your head up to look back but see nothing.

“Why, you are a pretty young thing, aren’t you? So… fresh” You can practically hear the sinister grin plastering his face as he speaks. Unwillingly, tears begin to fill your eyes. This can’t be real. This has to be a bad dream. 

“Don’t worry, honey, it’ll all be over soon.. Well, not soon, but it will be over eventually” he chuckles at his own joke, the very sound of which makes you feel sick to the core.

“Who are you? What do you want?” you wince at the sound of your voice cracking and how pathetic it sounds. _Come on, man up_ you think to yourself. But his next words drain any bravery you had built up.

He chuckles, a malevolent sound that continues to ring in your ears “Not who, my princess. What” You freeze. _What the fuck does that mean? Y_ ou had too many questions and you snap yourself out of it. Finding a way out was your priority. You couldn’t remember a thing about the previous night, which scared you more than you’d like to admit. You weren’t used to not being able to remember your night, despite some friends’ attempts to get you to drink your weight in alcohol sometimes.

Your thoughts were cut short when the man stepped closer and you finally saw your captor. Surprisingly, he was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt that clung to his abdomen, paired with dark-wash jeans and black boots. Up until now, you weren’t sure what he looked like but you definitely didn’t expect him to look so.. normal. 

Your eyes gradually ascended to see his face. He had strikingly blue eyes that were glaring at you and a perverse smile plastered across his face. If he didn’t look so daunting and you weren’t in the situation you found yourself in currently, you would find him rather attractive. That is, if it weren’t for his eyes. You couldn’t get over how cold, almost dead they looked. A shiver runs up your spine. 

That’s when you noticed the, what were they, fangs? Protruding through his gums? Your eyes shoot wide. He slams his hands on either side of the bed as he lunges towards you in an attempt to intimidate you. His face mere centimetres from yours as he growls “Mmm, how I love the smell of fear. Just wait till my family sees you”

Family? There were more of them? The man reaches over to a table that was beside you, unbeknownst to you, and grabs a blade. You begin to panic, resulting in you mindlessly trashing around in an attempt to get out of the bonds, despite knowing that it was going to be futile. But he pins your legs down with ease and with the hand holding the blade, he grips your top and rips it off. Tears stream down your eyes as you sob, begging him to stop but your words are incoherent. 

Pleading only seems to make him happier as he slides an icy finger down your abdomen. But soon the icy finger is replaced with the cold steel of the blade as he slowly cuts you open. You scream as he revels at the sight of your blood. His eyes darken with desire as he presses the blade down harder and watches the blood seep out of the cut. Your screams turn to silent weeping and whimpering. 

He suddenly clenches his hand around your neck, slowly cutting out the oxygen as he pulls his face close to yours again and whispers “Oh we’re really going to have some fun with you, aren’t we?” He looks down, making another incision and lapping up the blood from the previous one with his tongue. Your whole body is shaking as you whimper and hours pass, or maybe it’s only been a few minutes. You can’t tell. But you lost count of how many time the blade pressed down on you and soon the feeling of the cold steel and his tongue melded in to one. 

You begin to feel light headed and whether it’s from the blood loss, lack of oxygen or the pain, you’re unsure. But his actions halt as you hear a crash, a door flung open and you hear a ruckus. You try to see who it is but your eyelids feel heavy and you keep blacking out momentarily. Next thing you know, hands are working on the knots around your wrists and a figure is peering over you. 

A different voice to the one of the captor speaks but you can’t make out what it says. You open your eyes again to find two green eyes peering over you. “There we are, sweetheart. You’re okay now” you hear a husky voice laced with concern. 

Another, taller figure moves towards you and you feel something being placed over you, warmth enveloping your exposed torso. Were they saving you? Or was this all just a mind game, your body’s way of dealing with your imminent death at the hands of this psychopath. 

The figure standing over you turns to the other and says something but you don’t quite catch what is said. That’s when you feel two arms wrap around your body, picking you up bridal style and relief washes over you. The nightmare was finally over. You mumble a weak thank you and feel the man’s chest shake as if he chuckled. Then everything went black.

In moments of clarity amongst the nothingness, you woke to see a strong jawed man, pipes passing above his head. Then stone ceilings again with the same strong jawed individual. And finally the night sky but this time the man looked down at you, covered in splatters of blood, and gave you a charming smile as he spoke “Everything is going to be okay, doll”. 

Your heart flutters as do your eyes as you fall back in to an unconscious state, your last thoughts being about how attractive this unknown man was, promptly followed with you scolding yourself for thinking about his green eyes and freckles whilst you bled to death.

* * *

You wake up in the back of a car and instinctively reach down to your abdomen. You feel bandages covering your wounds but as you pull your hand away, you feel a wetness on your fingers.

“They’re the best we could do for now, we’ll fix you up when we get back to the Bunker. We’re almost there” a soothing voice calls from the front of the car. You turn to find two hazel eyes peering back at you as the man fixes a sad smile on his face. 

The emerald eyed man from earlier looks at you from his rear view mirror, laughter lines forming around his eyes as he grins and says “She’s a strong one, Sammy. She’ll be fine, wontcha?” He directs the question towards you and a small smile is your response as you look back up to the ceiling of the car. Relief begins to wash over you as you come to terms with the fact that the nightmare is over. You’ve been saved. You’re never going to be back in that room and be carved open again and you begin to laugh at how crazy it all was. 

The man who was referred to as Sam has concern etched over his face but that soon fades as he begins to smile and drops his head a little as a chuckle escapes his lips. Soon you’re all laughing and you’re not sure why, but you feel ecstatic, tired, in pain and relief all at once and before long, you feel the car pull up and stop. 

You try to sit up but pain shoots through your body and you wince, a small whimper leaving your lips.. Sam jumps out of his seat and opens the back door of the car, reaches in and picks you up with ease. No longer being light headed, you instinctively blush as he holds you so close against his body and carries you in. You’re find yourself feeling grateful for the cover of the night, protecting their view from your reddened cheeks. 

The other man, yet to be introduced, opens a door to what you assume is ‘the Bunker’, and you’re led in through various hallways until you arrive in front of a door that, once opened, was found to be concealing a room filled with medical supplies and a small operating table in the middle. 

Sam lays you down on the table and grabs the jacket that’s been covering you as he looks up at you for permission to remove it. You nod, turning your head to the side to avoid his gaze as he removes the only thing covering your naked upper body beside your bra. 

The other man walks towards you with a tray on which are various objects and he beams down at you as he says “Hello, I’m Dr Dean Winchester and I’ll be your surgeon today” punctuating his sentence with a wink. This gets a smile out of you but Sam just shakes his head at Dean and retorts “Really? You’ve been watching too much Dr Sexy MD again, dude”. 

Just being around these two puts you at ease, despite what you’ve been through. It is then that you realise it was night time outside so you’ve no idea how long you were out, whether it had been days or mere hours. “Umm, what day is it?” “Tuesday” Dean responds. Okay. So it’s  been a day. 

A small sigh of relief escapes your lips and Sam smiles sadly “Do you remember anything? Your name, what happened?” You scoff “Yeah, I’m (Y/N), at least I think so” you joke, much to your surprise, gaining a slight chuckle from Dean. You notice he has stopped setting up his equipment and was just looking at you, waiting for you to give him the go ahead to begin working.

“Do you want us to put you under for the stitches?” Dean asks. Stitches? You didn’t realise the wounds were that bad. But the idea of being unconscious again scared you more than you’d like to admit so you smile weakly as you reply “No Dean, I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine”. Sam gives your hand a little squeeze as Dean beams and begins to sew you up. 

You feel the needle pierce and pull at your skin and it stings like a bitch and you involuntarily squeeze your eyes shut, clenching your fists. Dean pauses and looks at you, hesitating when he saw your reaction. You look at him and give him a weak smile, a small nod to give him the go ahead to continue and after a brief moment, he sets to work again. 

Sam gives you a sympathetic smile and you decide to brave through it. After all, it’s nothing compared to being cut open by the monster. Oh yeah. The monster. What the fuck was that? “That thing back there… it wasn’t human”. Sam, who had been busy sorting through his first aid kit to restock it turns around, his eyebrows knitting with concern as he glances at Dean. 

He walks over as Dean silently stitches your wounds and Sam begins to explain. The thing was a vampire. Yeah, they were real. As were werewolves and ghosts and demons and angels and all those things that go bump in the night. Sam finished talking and it was then that you realised you’d been staring at him with your mouth ajar the whole time. You quickly clamp your mouth shut and try taking in all this information. 

Dean peers at you from the corner of his eyes to see how you react to this new found information and Sam is ready to retract if you begin to panic. But after what seems like forever, you respond with “Well fuck…”. Sam and Dean look at each other and you notice they try and fail to hold back a smile.

When silence returns, Dean asks“So how did you end up in the vampire nest?” not looking up from what he was working on. You hadn’t actually spent the time to remember last night so now was a good a time as any to start. “I can’t really remember. Um, I left my hotel at around 6pm because I was craving waffles and there’s this diner in town which makes the best god damn waffles I’ve ever had-“ you were beginning to ramble but you were cut off before you could stop

“What? Where?” Dean interrupts, his hands stop moving and it earns him a glare from Sam. “Ignore him, (Y/N)” Sam says softly as Dean mumbles something to himself. You continue “Um well I go and eat and I take my time with it because… Well… I’ve been spending some time to myself recently. I need to get used to it after..” 

Your voice fades as you consider telling them everything that lead to you being in town in the first place. You notice Dean has stopped working and is looking at you, eyebrows knitting together in concern. _They don’t give a fuck about your relationship issues_ , _woman_ you scold yourself. 

“So anyway” you continue, “I leave at around 7 and it’s starting to get dark” you begin to talk yourself through what happened “The diner is a 10 minute walk from my hotel but there’s an alleyway I need to go down. I mean, the other route takes 15 minutes and… fuck, I’m lazy, okay?” you chuckle sadly, earning a smile from the brothers. 

“Well, I’m going down that alley that passes in front of a bar and a guy is walking past me and I think he walked in to me so I stumble. Next thing I know, someone’s grabbed my shoulder and… I can’t remember anything else”. Your breathing quickens until Sam places a hand on your shoulder, shushing you, telling you to calm down as you see Dean clench his jaw. 

Tears begin to roll down your cheeks. “What is wrong with me? I was never this god damn emotional. I just… things have been kinda tough lately. I’m sorry” “- You aint got a damn thing to be sorry for, kid” Dean interrupts roughly, but you could sense the compassion behind his words. You squeeze your eyes shut and take a deep breathe. 

 _Stop crying, what’s done is done and you sure as hell can’t deal with it and move on if you’re blubbering like a fucking idiot_ your mind’s voice is firm. 

Dean finishes up but something he says confuses you. “Of course, when we get someone this cut up, Cas is nowhere to be found” he scoffs. “Cas?” you ask, peering up at Dean. What did he have to do with this, whoever he is? Or is it a she? 

“He’s a buddy of ours, an angel. He’d be able to heal you but we don’t know where he is, so you’ll have to make do wi…” the end of Sam’s sentence trails off as he sees your slacked jaw. Dean chortled as he looked at you “A frigging angel? You guys are bum chums with a frigging angel?!” of course, this just makes Dean laugh more and Sam can’t seem to hold back his own smile at your flabbergasted state. 

Once he’s done chuckling, Dean places his hand on your arm, the heat a welcome sensation after laying bare on a table. “You’re done, but I’d avoid moving around too much”. 

Looking down, you realise Dean had wrapped up the majority of your abdomen with bandages. He removes his red and black flannel shirt, leaving him in a black t-shirt, and covers you up as he turns to his brother.

Sam looks at Dean questioningly, resulting in a small nod from Dean. These guys were able to talk to each other just from looking at each other? “Are you two brothers?” “Yeah. Winchesters” replies Sam. 

Dean turns around, a small smile forming on his lips as he declares “You’re staying here for a few days. Until you get back on your feet or Cas decides to make an appearance” “I… am?” you ask. That’s when Sam steps forward “Yeah, if you want. We have more than enough space and we’d feel better about it. So we can keep an eye on your wounds” 

Dean cuts in “It’s the least we could do. It’s our fault you got hurt…” You see Sam look at his feet as if he felt the same. You see Dean clench his jaw and look anywhere but at you. There’s a moment of silence. “What are you guys talking about? How is this possibly your fault?”

“It’s our job to kill those sons of bitches and we knew about this particular nest of vampires but…” you cock your head to the side slightly, curious still about how your incident was their fault. You see Dean’s eyes change as he looks at you, covered in stitches and bandages. _What was that? Guilt? Sadness?_  

Sam interjects “But we got side tracked yesterday. If we had kept focused on the vampires, you wouldn’t have gotten attacked and… Mutilated”. “We’re so fucking sorry, (Y/N)” Dean pleads quietly, looking at you with guilt trodden eyes. Your heart swells “None of this is your fault. In fact, you saved me. If it wasn’t for you, god knows what would have happened to me by now.” 

You sit up but pain shoots through your entire body and a small cry escapes your lips. Both Dean and Sam are beside you within seconds, laying you back. “Yeah, you don’t want to be moving” Sam suggests. Dean slides his hand under your knees and the other moves under your back as he lifts you, causing you to wince. “Sorry” he responds to your pain. 

Sam opens the door as Dean leads you down the halls of the Bunker to your room, the younger brother following behind the two of you. You rest your head against Dean’s shoulder and breathe in his musk which makes your heart skip a beat. What was that? You glance up slyly to look at the same strong jaw you saw throughout your half-unconscious state earlier. 

Your gaze lowers to his neck and you can’t help but picture placing a kiss just under his jaw. Wait what the fuck? Your cheeks go red as you wonder where in the world that thought came from. But you continue to look up at Dean, noticing the way his chest expands as he breathes, how full his lips are, the curvature of his jaw. 

The corners of his lips curl up in to a smirk as he says “Take a picture, babe, it’ll last longer”. Your face flushes red as you quickly look away and he chuckles, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t kid yourself Dean, you probably just have food on your chin” Sam interjects, which gets him a glare from Dean and a giggle out of you. You notice laughing causes a pain in your abdomen but it’s something you could bare with.

You arrive at a bedroom, a large bed opposite the door, a cupboard on right side of the room, next to which was a set of drawers. To the left of the room is a large mirror and a bookshelf filled with various books. You raise your eyebrows questioningly at the full bookcase as you look at Sam, who responds sheepishly “I ran out of room”. 

Dean walks you to the bed and gently lays you down and returns to the doorway where Sam stands. “If you need anything just call, we’re just down the hall” Dean affirms. “Thank you guys. For everything”. You smile and they do the same. 

After a second of lingering, the brothers step out of the doorway and leave a small gap in the door, allowing a beam of light to flood in to your room. You lay there, looking at the ceiling and smiling to yourself at how lucky you were for meeting the brothers when you did. It finally sets in; you were safe now. Sam and Dean had saved your life and soon you’ll be back to normal and out of their hair. Or so you thought.


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the Winchesters saved you and you are slowly healing. Cas still hasn't turned up so it's had to be a natural process, much to the brother's dismay. But you've started feeling well enough to walk around and get comfortable. Having time to kill, you decide to bake a pie, not knowing how much Dean loves pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some character building. Fluffy as fuck. But hey, it's been a week since you met, you aint going to be going at it like rabbits with Dean. I mean, I wouldn't mind, but not for this fanfic haha. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I forgot to mention the first time; (Y/N) means Your Name.

_One Week Later_

You get up out of bed. Your wounds are healing but the brothers are still insisting on calling Cas. You slowly walk around to your wardrobe and begin picking out clothes. Over the past 7 days, Sam and Dean have been grabbing various items of clothing for you whenever they went out and now you practically had a full wardrobe. 

Searching through, you pick out a pair of jeans and a top that wasn’t too big but still loose. Sure, you were healing, but the thought of putting on something that clung to your skin made you wince. You slowly get changed, biting back a groan as you bend over to pull on your trousers, when you hear a soft knock at the door.

“(Y/N)…?” Sam calls softly. “Yeah?” you reply. “Just checking you’re okay” he asks cautiously. The smile that forms across your lips is unavoidable. The two of them had been practically falling over each other at the mere hint of you being in pain. It was unbelievably endearing but you knew it was because they felt guilty. Despite you being relentless in telling them you didn’t blame them. “Yeah, I’m fine Sam. Don’t worry about me” 

You finish brushing your hair and step out to a smiling Sam. He leads you through to the kitchen where you find Dean in a plaid shirt, bed head and a lazy smile. There it was again, the slight flutter in your chest. Sam sat down and you made your way to pour yourself some coffee and sat down at the table, with a brother on either side of you. Sitting in comfortable silence, you sip your coffee, Dean with a bowl of cereal and Sam having made himself toast. You smile to yourself, feeling content for the first time in a long while.

“What are you grinning at?” Dean interjects your thoughts. You look up, startled. “Huh, what?” Dean smiles at the dumbfounded look on your face, “I asked why you were smiling” You look down at your cup and smile a little but despite the heat rising to your cheeks from getting caught, you respond “I’m just happy you guys found me. Thank you for helping me so much. Honestly. You’ve welcomed me with open arms and I’m forever grateful. Anyway, enough sappy moments, ‘kay?” 

You look up and notice the brothers smiling down at their food before Dean places a hand on your arm with a grin and says “You haven’t exactly been a hassle or anything. Plus, it’s the least we could do” “If this is the least, I’d love to see you go out of your way for someone” you scoff, earning a laugh from Sam. You take another sip of your coffee as Dean’s hand drops from your arm and Sam clears his throat, catching your attention. “We’ve found another case, (Y/N), meaning as soon as we’re done researching, we’re going to be gone for a few days” You nod. 

Of course, it was about time you left. They’d been babying you for a week, you had to get out of their hair soon enough. “Oh, no problem, I’ll go back to my hotel-“ “What? No (Y/N), you’re staying here” Dean commands. “I… will?” Sam speaks softly “I think what Dean means is you’re welcome to stay. No, we insist. Cas hasn’t come to heal you yet. We were just giving you a heads up. You’ll have the bunker to yourself, treat it like it’s your home, (Y/N)”. You bite your lower lip, the last thing you want is to be a pain in the ass, a burden for them. Dean notices your hesitation and softens his tone to match Sam’s “Honestly, (Y/N), you should stay. We actually like having you around”

You can’t help but grin. Dean freaking Winchester just said he liked having you around. A steadily growing crush on this man had been emerging. Well how couldn’t you? Those emerald eyes, that toned body… You snap out of your thoughts when you catch yourself staring and quickly thank them for the offer. 

Dean finishes his cereal soon after Sam leaves to go to the library and you collect his plates to clean the dishes. Dean hesitates giving them to you but you pick up his bowl and move to the sink, turning the tap on, not thinking anything of it. I mean, it’s the least you could do. They’ve clothed and fed you for a week, for heaven’s sake. You notice Dean doesn’t move and turn to catch him smiling at you, but he quickly stands and heads out the same way Sam went. 

As you hear his footsteps move down the hallway, you ponder over that. Why was he smiling like that? _God, it was a sexy smile. He is fucking hot_. You get lost in your thoughts and realise you’ve stopped moving your hands, a plate in one hand and a sponge in the other. You laugh at yourself. “God, I’m pathetic” you say to yourself. 

Needing to get your mind off of him, after you finish washing the dishes you look around, trying to decide what you should do with your time now and you notice a bowl of apples, giving you an idea. You begin looking through the cupboards. _Flour, check. Butter, check. Sugar, check. Eggs, check_. “Well, I guess I’m baking” you smile. You can’t remember the last time you had time to bake, despite it being one of your favourite ways to pass time. Grabbing a large enough bowl, you begin working on the dough.

Time passes as you move around effortlessly, cutting, peeling, kneading, rolling, shaping and baking until after 2 hours, you find yourself finishing the washing up once again and sitting down with a huff. You look over to the clock and smile, just in time. You get up, armed with a hand towel, and take the pie out of the oven and set it on the table. 

Grabbing three plates, a knife and forks, you make your way over to the Library. You walk in and announce your presence with “Who wants pie?” Dean’s head shoots up as pushes books out of his way to make room for the pie as Sam puts down his book, the two of you bemused by Dean’s reaction and setting down the steaming pan in between the two, you cut them a slice each. 

Involuntarily, you stand there biting your lower lip and wringing your hands, suddenly very worried that it won’t taste good. You didn’t measure any of the ingredients and it’s been a while since you baked anything. But your thoughts are interrupted by a moan. Looking up, you find Dean with half-lidded eyes as he says “Oh my god (Y/N), there is no way you’re leaving if you make pie this good”. You can’t help but grin as Sam adds “Yeah, this is seriously tasty. We haven’t had freshly baked food in a while” You sit down, delighted by their response as Sam ushers you to have a slice yourself. 

Smiling, you cut yourself a piece and you have to admit, it wasn’t half bad. “It’s been so long since I baked anything, I didn’t know if it would taste any good” you admit “but I guess that answers that” you laugh. Sam and Dean cut themselves another slice as you begin to talk about their case. They weren’t sure what they were hunting but three girls had gone missing and they weren’t going to let whatever it was go on killing. 

Dean stops the conversation to ask if anyone wanted more pie, to which both you and Sam shake your heads, earning you a sheepish smile from Dean. It takes you a second to understand what he wants but your furrowed brow makes way to a laugh when you realise he’s asking for permission to finish off the pie. Your laugh offers enough permission for Dean to dig in.

“If you don’t know what it is, how are you going to kill it?” you ask Sam, concern etching your voice and he seems to notice “Hey, don’t worry (Y/N), we’ll be fine. That’s why we’re researching. Don’t worry about us” he acknowledges, punctuating his sentence with a warm smile which instantly puts you at ease. You both look over at Dean digging in to the pie as Sam scoffs and you giggle. _How can something so perfect be such a goof?_ You freeze, scared you accidentally muttered it aloud but their lack of reaction is reassuring. 

Dean looks up at you and with a sly smile, he says “… thank mew” earning a confused look from you and you notice Sam trying and failing to hold back his smile as the brothers chuckle in unison. You sit there with your brows furrowed as you wait for them to explain once they’ve calmed down, eager to want in on the joke. Sam notices the look of confusion on your face and tries to suppress his laughter enough to explain “Um, when we got you from the nest you were half unconscious and kept repeating “thank mew”. It was… uh… rather entertaining” you face flushes red but can’t help but giggle. 

“Of course I fucking did. God” you laugh as you all calm down. “Am I ever going to live that down?” “Nope” Dean replies, popping the “p”. You smile, shaking your head and Sam adds “Don’t worry, Dean’s always saying stupid shit, you’ll get him back soon enough” which earns him a glare from his elder brother.

“I should let you guys get back to researching” you say, getting up to collect the dishes, Dean having cleaned the pie tin with his fork. Dean huffs, stretching his arms over his head, the action lifting his shirt to reveal his lower abdomen and you try not to stare but you catch a glimpse and heat rushes through your body. 

“I’m done researching, I don’t know how you do it all day Sammy. If I have to stay in this damn library reading another book, I am going to go crazy” Dean gets up and turns to you “I say we watch a movie. Get some popcorn, some beers and relax”. To Dean’s surprise,Sam stands and responds “I have to admit, nothing’s going in any more so any researching will be useless.” 

They both face you as Sam asks “What do you wanna watch?” You look between the two, suddenly put on the spot, and stutter “Um.. wh-whatever you guys want. I guess, I don’t know..” they continue looking at you expectantly “Um.. I don’t know! What the fuck are the options?” You blurt, exasperated, earning a chuckle from both brothers as Dean walks towards you, turning you around and marching you out of the Library, a hand placed on your lower back. 

His hand sends tingles down your spine and you focus on not tripping up, your attention transfixed on the spot where his palm touches the small of your back. Sam follows as you are lead to what you can only call their entertainment room. 

A T.V is placed before a sofa and there are shelves of DVDs. Dean places you before the shelves and asks you to pick anything you want while he goes to grab the refreshments and Sam sits himself down on one side of the couch. “This is way too much pressure, by the way. What if you hate my suggestion and disown me” Sam chuckles as you look through the movies. 

You pull out the case for Shaun of The Dead and turn around hesitantly, but Dean’s emphatic “Heck yeah!” as he walks back in is reassuring. Walk over to the player, you bend over to put in the DVD but wince as your wounds protest against the action. 

Dean is by your side in a blink of an eye, wrapping his arm around your waist and straightening you up “Woaw there, cowgirl. I got it. You go have a seat” as he takes the case from your hands. You smile thankfully and make your way to the couch and sit next to Sam, in the middle. 

He smiles sadly at you, concern etching his features and you smile reassuringly back at him. Dean puts the DVD in and returns to the couch, sitting down and instinctively placing his arm around your shoulder. You sit there, rigid but as time passes and the movie goes on, you slowly nuzzle in to his shoulder and an hour later, you’re lying in the crook of his arm, your legs tucked up behind you with Sam by your feet, a hand on your calf and Dean’s hand resting on your waist. You haven’t felt so comfortable before and before you know it, you’re dozing off.

* * *

The movie ends and Sam reaches forward to get the remote and press the stop button. As he looks back, he notices Dean and you sleeping, you laying in his arms and Dean holding on to you. He smiles, thinking about how quickly you all adjusted to each other, and how quickly you became a part of their lives. It started off with him and his brother feeling guilty for you getting hurt but he realised that now, neither one of the brothers wanted you to leave. 

It was crazy but it just felt right having you here and you walking in today with the pie was evidence of the fact that you three were meant to look after each other. You were like the sister he never had. He leaves the room and moments later, returns with a blanket he drapes over his brother and you and with one last look at the pair, he leaves to go to bed, his smile not leaving his face until he fell asleep.


	3. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up on the sofa, not aware you fell asleep in Dean's arms. And the day is a lot hotter than you expected but all the clothes Sam bought you are far too warm, which means you need to go shopping. Managing to get Dean to take you, you notice him eyeing up a girl and you decide to grab his attention. But what happens when he decides to give you a taste of your own medicine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had some time to write and had no idea where to go. Until the end. Can't wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and as usual, please comment your feedback and what you want to see happen!

You’re woken slightly when you feel something moving from under you head. “Shhh. Go to sleep, don’t worry” you hear a familiar voice and it lulls you back to sleep almost instantly as a hand slides around the back of your head and another around shoulders and lowers you down.

* * *

 

You wake up to the sound of plates clattering in the kitchen. As you open your eyes you’re not greeted by the sight of your bedroom in the bunker, which you’ve gotten accustomed to over the past week. But instead you see the ceiling of the impromptu entertainment room. Looking around you see how it’s more of a lounge room than anything else and with that, you sit up to find yourself laying on the sofa with a blanket on you. A smile breaks across your face as you realise you must have dozed off during the movie last night and instead of just waking you up, the boys let you sleep there, and made sure you were comfortable.

Making your way to the kitchen, you are greeted by Sam’s back as he sits opposite Dean, who looks up and smiles at you. That’s when you remember the brief moment when you woke you and it was his voice you’d heard. He must have been adjusting you and the blanket on the sofa. You throw him a smile of gratitude and go to the counter to begin looking around, deciding what to eat. 

You turn around, not able to put a finger on what you want for breakfast and unknowingly, you are stood there, arms crossed and pouting as you think over your options. Sam looks up and smiles “Aw is wittle (Y/N) okay?” gaining a chuckle from Dean. You realise what you’re doing and can’t help but giggle as you uncross your arms, pulling yourself on to the counter, crossing your lower legs as you exclaim “I don’t know what I want to eat”. “We have cereal, toast, coffee and beer. Take a pick” Dean says. “What, no eggs? No pancakes? Bacon?” “You finished them yesterday, (Y/N)” Sam replies. 

A sudden pang of guilt hits you. Because of you, the brothers barely had anything to eat “Shit. I’m sorry. Hey, I’ll go get some groceries” you decide. Dean smiles “Don’t worry yourself, kiddo. We barely eat here anyway”. But that doesn’t cease the guilt you feel and despite the brother’s smiles and nonchalance, you want to make it up to them. 

But before all else, you need to get changed. “God, its fucking hot today” you realise, fanning yourself with your right hand as the brothers get up to put away their dishes, Sam having finished his cereal and Dean putting away his mug of coffee. 

It’s then that you notice Sam and Dean are both wearing thin, short sleeved tops and jeans “Yeah, we’ve gathered” Sam says, catching you staring at them. The material was tight against their skin, giving an almost full view of their torsos, the defined abs on Sam, the muscles moving under his shirt and the softer abs but more prominent V shape of Dean’s lower abdomen, not to mention his impressive shoulders. 

Catching yourself staring, you snap your eyes up to find Dean grinning as he winks at you. A blush deepens and you quickly jump off the counter and turn away hoping they don’t notice the shade of pink now engulfing your cheeks. But it also means you miss the two of them looking at you endearingly before looking at each other, smiling and shaking their heads before returning to cleaning and putting away their dishes. Deciding on skipping breakfast today, you tell the boys you’re going to get changed before heading to your room.

As you look through your wardrobe, you notice that Sam seemed to have picked exclusively long sleeved, warm tops, jumpers and jeans. You groan at the thought of putting any of that on. Looking around, you decide on a pair of black jeans and the thinnest top you could find but it was a cream, tight, long sleeved one and you instantly felt stuffy. 

“Fuck this, I’m going shopping”. You grab your phone and open the case, checking your debit card was there. _Perfect_. You bound out of the room and head over to the warroom where you heard Sam and Dean talking and you walk up to the table in the middle of the room. 

They stop and look at you as you proclaim “I’m going shopping. Sam, I love you, but the only thing I can think of in the clothes you’ve bought me is how much I want to rip them off today. It’s just too damn hot.” You don’t notice Dean shuffle a little awkwardly and look down. 

You continue “I have money so that’s not the issue, but I wanted to ask if one of you guys would give me a ride?” Sam quickly grabs a book “Sorry, I’m researching today”. Narrowing your eyes,  you shoot daggers at the man jokingly as you turn to Dean. He doesn’t even try to make an excuse. All you get is a sharp laugh as he says “Yeah, you wish, princess. I hate shopping”. You pout as you protest but he’s stubborn. 

So you turn on your heel and head towards the stairs “Fine. I’ll go myself”. You grab the keys to the Impala but just as you reach the door and begin to open it, a hand slams the door shut. 

Dean stands there, his arm higher than your head, face close to yours as he holds out his hands. “Nice try, (Y/N)”. “How else am I supposed to get there? You two are being douchebags!” 

He narrows his eyes as he huffs, grabbing his keys and opening the door. Without turning, he says “Fine” sharply and walks to the Impala. You turn around, a suave grin on your face as you look at Sam, crossing your arms, your whole body radiating with a sense of pride. 

Sam can’t help but smile widely at you but it’s cut short by Dean calling “Hurry up or I’m going to leave!” Your eyes widen as you rush out the door, leaving Sam shaking his head and returning to his book.

You wind down the window as Dean drives, the wind blowing your hair softly as you look outside. You haven’t really been outside the bunker since you had arrived and you hadn’t realised how much you missed the outside world. You had become preoccupied with healing and, lately, the brothers.

 Dean looks over at you deep thought and he just takes a moment to watch you. You close your eyes, taking in a deep breathe, a smile crossing your lips smugly as you get pay back. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” you say, smirking and turning to Dean who quickly snaps his gaze back to the road, beating himself up for getting caught inside. “Sorry, (Y/N). Didn’t mean to stare. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable”. 

This time it’s your turn to laugh loudly “There isn’t a single girl who would be upset if you stared at her, Dean” You said before thinking. You kick yourself for saying that out loud. “I-I mean… you’re fine. Don’t worry”. Dean smiles as you both begin naturally falling in to conversation to pass the time. 

Soon enough, you’re pulling in to the parking lot of the mall and getting out the Impala to make your way in. “So where do we need to go, (Y/N)?” Dean asks. “Umm anywhere is good. I’m not picky. As long as the clothes are comfy and cover me up, I’m all good” you reassure. The last thing you want is to drag Dean around from store to store, him hating every second he spends with you. 

The two of you walk in to a store and begin to look around. You end up grabbing some makeup, two tops, a skirt, two pairs of shorts and, on a whim, a pair of heels that caught your eye. _What if you and the brothers want to go to a nice bar or something?_ You knew you were being delusional. 

The only reason you bought the heels was because you saw Dean checking out a gorgeous girl who had walked by and suddenly you found yourself wanting catch his eye. In your mind, that is. You weren’t planning on prancing around half dressed in the hopes that he looks at you. 

But you wanted to buy some things that made you feel sexy. Chances were you’d never pluck up the courage to wear them but that woman caused a knot to form in your stomach and you instinctively grabbed the heels. _Am I jealous?_ _Why would I be?_ Dean is nothing but a friend. 

Barely. They were looking after you and soon enough you’d be ushered out. But that didn’t stop the feeling growing in the pit of your stomach the heels didn’t suffice. 

You find yourself going back along the isles, this time grabbing a shorter skirt, a pair of shorts that would make your ass look good in place of one of the pairs you’d grabbed earlier and then you came upon the dresses. Oh the dresses. You go through them and you find a skater dress, the top half white with lace sleeves that reach your elbows, and around the waist is a thin belt, under which the skirt is a navy blue. 

Grabbing it, you place it in your basket and look over to Dean but you notice smirking at another dress. A black, figure hugging, low cut dress and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, you bound forward and grab the right size off the rails. You turn around innocently, looking around as if you were searching for him before your eyes meet his shocked ones and you hold the dress in front of yourself “What do you think? Too much?” 

He swallows before he responds “Um, no. No, it looks good”. “Perfect” you smile as you put it in your basket and walking towards him “Only one other shop before we can go. Is that okay?” and he smiles and nods “I quite like spending time with you” “Why do you sound so surprised?” you jokingly look offended, bringing a hand to your chest as you gasp in astonishment.

He laughs in response “Come on, lets get out of here” he says as he walks you to the check out. Finishing bagging up your clothes, you pull out your card but Dean pays the cashier in cash before you can hand it over. “Wait, what the hell? No, Dean, all this shit’s mine. I can pay” you laugh out a protest, making the cashier stop. “I know you can, (Y/N), but its fine” he smiles at the cashier and so she continues. You begin to protest, pushing your card forward but Dean takes it from your hands and steps forward “(Y/N), please. Let me pay. It’s fine. It’s on me”. 

You know you wouldn’t get anywhere if you argued but you feel guilt surge through you. You were buying excessively because it was your money but you’d just wasted his. Why did he do that? You feel anger begin to build in you. _Am I that in need of help in his eyes? God, he must think I’m useless_  you scold yourself. You finish grabbing the bags and storm out of the store, leaving Dean bewildered but his impressive instincts mean he stalls for only a fraction of a second before he’s bounding after you. 

“(Y/N)… Come on, (Y/N) why are you so annoyed?” you continue walking off, towards the exit of the mall. You feel tears begin to sting your eyes as rage pumps through you. “(Y/N)!!” Dean shouts, before he grabs your arms, spinning you round with a jolt. You look up, tears in your eyes, unable to hold back the anger in your voice “What the heck was that, Dean? Am I that broken to you that I can’t pay for myself? I’m not some sort of charity case for you and Sam. Sorry for inconveniencing you two but I didn’t ask you to save me” you find yourself shouting. 

You didn’t mean to but the guilt you’d been feeling for the past few days was finally coming out in the form of anger and you were lashing out. 

Truth is you hated feeling dependant on someone. Last time that happened, you were shattered when it ended. And it always ends. Frankly you were scared. 

Something changed in Dean’s face, softening from the angry, clenched jaw look he was giving you, as if he read your mind and the truth behind your words. “(Y/N), you’re taking it the wrong way. We don’t think you’re broken _at all_. Heck, you’re one of the strongest people me and Sam have come across. No, seriously” he adds as he sees you scoff and look away. 

Moving his head in front of yours to catch your attention again, he holds your gaze as he continues. “We’ve rarely come across wounds that bad before, I mean fuck, the son of a bitch carved away at you! But look at you, you’re bounding around only a week later! I know hunters who would insist they stay in a hospital for at least two weeks if they were that wounded”. 

You look at your feet. The truth was, every move you made resulted in shooting pain through your body and it was agony. But you didn’t want to show it because you didn’t want to be a burden on the boys who’d so graciously taken you in. 

Again, as if he’d read your thoughts, Dean speaks up “And don’t you dare say it doesn’t hurt. I stitched you up, I know how deep those wounds are. I know it must hurt like a bitch just to walk” your gaze remains locked on the ground. 

Dean hooks a finger under your chin and tilts your face up so he can look you straight in the eyes “That’s why we’ve been so annoyed that Cas hasn’t turned up yet. But it’s also why we’ve been wanting to make things easier for you. We know it’s not easy to hold up a charade of being okay. I’m sorry, (Y/N), I should have asked to pay for you but please don’t ever believe that me and Sam think of you like that”. 

His final words made you smile as a tear rolled down your cheek, you look down to hide your face as you smile, shaking your head at how pathetic you look despite what he said and wipe away the tear. 

“Sorry for being such a bitch, Dean” you apologise but he just smiles, grabs one of your bags and asks “Where to now?” 

It’s then that you remembered your plan and you blush, your confidence drained from you “Um… I needed some new underwear - But if you feel uncomfortable I won’t go, its fine” you add on quickly. 

But Dean’s face only flashes with shock for a second before he grins and retorts “Nah its fine. I’ve ripped off enough bras so I guess it’s time to see one that isn’t torn and thrown on the floor” he winks at you, earning a laugh but you feel a slight pang of jealousy again. 

“How about we give old Victoria a visit?” he adds. “Um tad expensive, don’t you think?” you respond. He flashes you a smile as he replies “It’s on me. I’ve made you cry, the least I could do is let you buy expensive lingerie” you chuckle and decide to take up on his offer since he actually asked. 

You make your way to Victoria’s Secret and as you enter, Dean whispers  “I didn’t expect this many pictures of topless women” 

“What did you expect? Topless men modelling bras? Or cats?” you respond, sarcasm lacing your words, this stutter in his usual air of confidence making you swell with courage of your own. You begin to shop around for bras, noticing Dean trailing beside you, glancing at the size you pick and you smile to yourself. 

Picking up a comfortable plaid t-shirt bra and a purple plunge bra with matching Brazilian underwear, you decide to move on to the more _sultry_ stuff. You grab a sexy black laze bra and catch a glimpse of a shuffling Dean trying to hide the look on his face. 

Confidence swells in you as you place the lingerie in your basket and grab matching lace panties and turn to Dean who snaps his gaze to your eyes, clearing his throat and jutting his chin out a little, welcoming you to speak. 

Holding back a giggle, you suggest you head to the checkout “Unless there’s something that’s caught your eye” you add seductively, successfully making Dean stutter and almost trip over himself as he walks towards you “I-um-n-no. No. I’m fine” forcing a laugh as he rubs the back of his neck. 

His usual tone of a confident, flirtatious man was all but gone now and the thought that you did that makes you feel utmost pride as you head over to the till with Dean following close behind you. 

As promised, he pays for your underwear and the cashier winks at you when she scans the black bra “I’m sure he’ll like that”. Dean’s eyes widen “What? No, we’re not together haha” he stutters. 

You recoil a little but add “Oh, he wishes” with a smirk, hoping he doesn’t notice how his remark hurt. _Of course he isn’t thinking of you like that_. _God, this was Dean fucking Winchester. He could get any girl he wanted in the palm of his hand with just a smile_ you think. But you maintain your playful aura as you finish bagging your items so he doesn’t notice.

Getting in the car, you turn to Dean “Hey, I’m buying groceries. At least give me that. I finished your food yesterday so it’s the least I could do”. “Sure, but we’re getting something to eat first” Dean says, starting up the car and you can’t help admire the roaring engine. 

Opening the window instantly, a sigh escapes your lips as a breeze blows over you, still feeling extremely hot in your clothes and Dean takes note. 

When you get to the diner, he opens the boot and steps back “Grab some clothes to change in to, you’re going to pass out if you wear those for another hour in this heat”. 

Relief courses through you as you grab a white, flowy crop top and black shorts and place them in a smaller bag. Walking in to the diner and you make your way to the toilets and get changed. 

You sigh with content from taking off such warm clothes and welcome the breeze that hits your now exposed arms and legs as you walk out of the cubicle. You didn’t mean to pick out the shorts that supposedly helped accentuate your curves but, looking in the mirror, it wasn’t exactly something you regretted. They _do_ look really good. 

Smiling to yourself you make your way to where Dean is sitting at a table and sit down opposite him with a smile “God this is so much better” you place the bag of the clothes you discarded next to your feet and Dean begins a conversation, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. 

The attention makes you smile wider and laugh harder as Dean tells you stories from his past and any anger or sadness you felt quickly faded away. Soon, a waitress approaches and asks for your orders but disregards you completely. You notice how she leans forward a bit, pushing her hips out to accentuate her ass and exaggerating her cleavage as she looks at Dean. 

Anger builds in your stomach but when you look at Dean, he hasn’t broken his eye contact from you “What do you want to eat, (Y/N)?” he asks. 

Surprised but secretly relieved, you look at the menu and decide on a waffle with butter and syrup with a cup of coffee. 

Dean looks at the waitress only to say “And I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger and a soda, thanks” before returning his gaze to you. You laugh “burger for breakfast?”

“All day, baby. But I don’t think it classes as breakfast now, seeing as it’s almost 11:30” he responds. You are delighted with the amount of attention he seems to be giving you but you’re curious as to why “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t check out the waitress. She was keen on you and I gotta admit, she was hot” you said, trying and hopefully succeeding in sounding nonchalant. 

“Eh, I had a better view” he winks at you, making you blush as you look down to your hands folded in your lap. 

That’s when it hits you. Your head snaps up up to find him grinning from ear to ear “Finally caught on?” he asks in a low, husky voice. Your eyes flutter a bit as you gasp a little. 

 _This motherfucker is getting me back for my stunt at Victoria’s Secret!_ A wicked grin spread across your face. _Two can play at this game_ “I think you’re forgetting who bought all new underwear today, Dean” you reply coyly, trying to sound as intimidatingly sexy as you could. 

He grins “And I think you’re forgetting how good I am at making you blush” he says, as he leans forward, resting his elbows on the table, his hands holding in front of him. 

Grateful for the shorts you were wearing, you lean back against your seat and cross your arms,swinging one leg on top of the other as you smirk at Dean. You were determined to win. 

The waitress brings your food but the two of you have your eyes locked and only vaguely acknowledge her departure. 

The game was on.


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war has started between you and Dean as you try to subtly tease each other. The prize? Who knows. But hell, if it isn't fun. But as your trip comes to an end, so does this little game as you help the brothers research the monster that's taken a couple girls a few towns away from the Bunker. But what happens when Dean decides to keep up the game despite Sam sitting right in front of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait to get back in to the story. I already have some ideas of where this is going. Hope you guys enjoy and leave a comment on what you think :)

You begin eating your waffle, grateful you didn’t order something like a burger as you think  _it’s quite hard to look sexy when your mouth is filled with meat and cheese_. Ever the exception, however, you look up to see Dean chewing a mouthful of food and yet, with a wink, he still manages to look drop dead gorgeous. 

 _This is going to be hard,_ you think.But you’ll do anything to win. Taking another bite of your waffle, you stretch your leg out slightly, smiling as it comes in contact with Dean’s foot. Looking him square in the eye, with a smirk on your lips, you slowly slide your foot up the side of his bowleg, earning you raised eyebrows and a startled look from Dean. “Touching’s allowed?” he asks bluntly.

“Yeah, so you’re screwed” you retort, biting your lip for emphasis. He takes a deep breath and you see a wicked grin plastered across his face. You didn’t expect that. Sliding your foot up higher along the the inner side of this thigh before making your way down but he doesn’t flinch. _Fuck_. “It’s gonna take a lot more than that, sweetheart” he says with a smug look on his face. 

Feigning confidence, you retort “Oh honey, I’m just getting started” but truth is, you weren’t sure how hard this would be. He had been with countless women, you knew that, and so apparently he was practically immune to this. 

You, however, had only ever had two real relationships in the past, and you were no longer comfortable with the casual sex. It hadn’t done you much good in the past. _No_. Shaking the thought out of your mind, the last thing you wanted to do was abruptly change the mood so you quickly leave that train of thought behind. 

The two of you finish eating with your eyes locked, sharing smirks and grins and neither of you could deny the sexual tension that was building. Seeing his emerald eyes staring at you so intently made you feel an intense warmth consume you. 

But inevitably, the food finished and you have to leave the diner. Dean leaves the money on the table as you grab your bag and walk in front of him. Using the advantage, you sway your hips with each step, knowing it would catch his eye. 

You hear a whistle from afar and turn around to find a man sitting at a table a few steps behind you. But you also notice the way his grin is wiped off of his face as Dean turns to look back at the man. _Well that was surprisingly possessive_. 

Turning to hide the smile forming on your lips, you make your way to the car when you hear Dean mumble something. 

“What?” 

“Huh?” 

“Did you say something?” you ask, opening your door as he gets in the car. 

“What? No. Why?” he responds casually but seems a little flustered.

“I just thought…. I must be hearing things” you laugh lightly, taking a seat and closing the door.

“Now the groceries” you chime up as Dean lets the engine purr. You look straight ahead despite him glancing at you multiple times and you sense his frustration building. 

This was your new tactic since the whole ‘giving you all my attention’ method didn’t work. _Pretend nothing happened while you continue to tease him_ you tell yourself. Taking a deep breath, you catch Dean watching the movement of your chest and you bite back a smile. 

 _This is crazy, you’ve never done this before_. But it felt so good knowing you could rile up Dean Winchester. You reach the parking lot of a grocery store and give Dean an innocent smile before you step out of the car. 

Dean huffs before swinging his door open and walks behind you in to the store. You begin making your way through the aisles, deliberately picking things that were on out of reach or on the lower shelves and you catch Dean trying to look away when you turn back more than once.

Doing this a few times, you begin to get cocky, having to turn away to hide the grin you can’t seem to wipe off your face as you start to feel excited and a little giddy. That is, until you’re reaching up for a box of cereal and Dean steps forward, pressing his chest against your back and grabbing the box for you. 

He catches you completely off guard as he stands there, one arm above your head, his other hand placed on your waist and his breath softly blowing on your neck. 

Leaning down, he whispers “Nice try, babe” in a deep, husky voice that sends warmth straight to core. _Fuck._  Cheeks redden slightly at the close proximity, the feeling of his entire body being pressed against you, his arms on either side of you, his lips so close to your ear. 

And just like that, he steps back and it’s gone. You turn to find him placing the cereal in the basket as if nothing just happened and you look around to see that no one was around to see. _Damn it, he’s good._

You decide to step it up a notch. Walking down the refrigerated isle, you ask Dean to grab two bottles of milk. As he turns, you wrap an arm around his waist and lean over beside him, your body pressed against his side 

“Which date is the latest on these bottles?” He turns his head to look at you, his lips only centimetres away from your cheek, as he watches you read the labels of the bottles. You turn to look at him, your noses almost touching, and innocently ask “Everything okay?” 

His eyes flicker to your lips. “You’re a bitch” he chuckles, grabbing a bottle of milk and turning around, placing it in the basket as you straighten up, turning around to cross your arms and pout jokingly. “That’s not nice”, 

Pretending to be hurt just pulls another chuckle from Dean. “Aw, you want me to make it better?” his tone now abruptly deep and suggestive as he slowly steps closer, a gorgeous smile on his face. 

It takes every ounce of strength to keep up the act and not jump in to his arms. You continue to pout, looking away. So he wraps his arms around your waist, tilting his head to catch your eye, his face mere centimetres away from yours as you look up at him. 

“How can I make it up to you, (Y/N)?” he whispers, keeping a strong hold on you, his hands wrapped around your lower back. 

“You let me pay for this stuff” you whisper, scared to talk any louder at the risk of your voice betraying how fired up you’re getting from the intimacy, feeling his chest move against you as he breathes. 

He ponders on it for a bit before he says “Deal”, suddenly back to his normal demeanor, planting a kiss on the tip of your nose and stepping away, walking towards the check out. 

You stand there blushing deeply, almost letting a whine slip from your mouth from the loss of contact, an intense heat now burning at your core. “Get yourself together” you whisper to yourself as you make your way over, grabbing a blackberry pie and plonking it on to the conveyor belt. 

“Thank god, I thought you weren’t going to get any” Dean says, relief visibly washing over him. You laugh and when the cashier finishes scanning through the items, you happily put your card in to the pin machine and pay for the groceries. 

Dean smiles at you, watching the way you grinned at him as you paid for the food before he grabs the bags. “God, you’re a dork” he remarks, to which you respond by unapologetically sticking your tongue out like a child.

Getting in the car, you ask Dean about the case they’re looking in to and how far they’ve gotten. Turns out they were only trying to tie up loose ends now and would be hoping to leave the next day. 

The journey back to the bunker is filled with talk of the case and you begin to realise your little game is over. It was fun while it lasted but now, returning to the bunker meant Sam would be around and there was work to be done. 

The two of you enter, bags in hand, and you go to put your bags in your room while Dean puts away the groceries. You finish putting your clothes away in the cupboard and take look at yourself in the mirror. 

Damn, these shorts were a godsend. Would Dean mind if you wore them the rest of the day? Well, you were no longer trying to tease each other and they were comfortable as hell. _Fuck it, why not?_  

Heading to the library, you find the two brothers had settled down with books to continue their research. You stand in the doorway for a minute and simply watch, studying the pair. 

Sam has his elbows on the table, leaning forward off the back of his wooden chair, hunched over slightly due to being too tall, one hand to lean his cheek on, the other on the corner of the page he is about to turn. His legs lay slightly apart as his eyes dart through the pages of the book in front of him, several more in two piles beside him, presumably ones he’s read and those he’s yet to read. He also has a laptop by his side, ready to search anything he needs. 

Dean is laying back in his chair, feet crossing as the rest on the table, a book in his lap as he studies the words on the page with scrutiny, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tries to register all the information and sort through the unnecessary pieces. 

You step in as Sam looks up at you and smiles “Everything okay?” you smile reassuringly “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just feel useless doing nothing while you two work your asses off researching so… I was wondering if I could lend a helping hand.” 

Dean looks up at you, a raised eyebrow, as you continue “Dean, you’ve told me what you’re after and look, Same, you’ve got so many books still to go through. An extra pair of eyes could be helpful...?” you end on a questioning note. 

Dean smiles as he responds “I know we make it look glamorous, but it really isn’t” he jokes. You feign disappointment as you retort “Oh, well in that case you guys can leave me out of it” as you walk in and sit beside Sam. 

He fills you in on all the information they’ve already found, and it turns out all they need now is how to kill this creature, something called a cortubus; a type incubus but it was not only sleeping with the victims, but also  kidnapping and most probably killing them. And the Winchesters had no clue how to kill it. 

So you grab a book from Sam’s pile and begin to read.

Hours pass and there is very little information to be found. But the knowledge that girls have gone missing keeps you motivated. However that doesn’t stop your eyes beginning to tire and so, exhaling drowsily, and look up in need of a break from focusing on pages and pages of text. 

 _How in the world do the Winchesters do this for so long?_ Dean is now sitting with his feet on the floor, legs apart, as he puts the book down on the table and reaches his arms above his head, leaning back and stretching. 

His shirt lifts and you catch an eyeful of his lower abdomen. He is firm from all the hunting, and has a very defined V that leads your eyes to the hem of his jeans. 

You notice he’s stopped moving and you snap your eyes up to meet his. And he is smirking at you. _Shit... he caught me staring_ you think but before you can look away with embarrassment, he winks. 

 _Son of a bitch. He’s back in the game_. A wicked smile crosses your lips after you hesitantly look at Sam and realise that if Dean is up to it, so were you. You continue reading the book in your hand for another 30 minutes or so and find nothing of use. _This is your chance_. You get up and turn to look through the books on the shelves behind Sam, who still has his nose in a book. 

You can only hope Dean is watching as you coyly run your fingers over the spines of the books and one actually catches your eye. You reach up, getting on your tip toes, and slowly pull out the book in question, giving Dean an eyeful to watch. 

When you have the book in your hands, you slowly pace back and forth as you begin to skim through the pages. It seems to be a journal of sorts and as you walk around coyly and deliberately, something about a silver blade coated in the blood on an innocent catches your eye. 

Something within you clicks as you go back to read over the passage, having stopped dead in your tracks. “(Y/N), is everything okay?” Dean asks. _So he was watching..._  But you have no time to think about that as you mumble “Oh my god... I think I’ve found it”. 

You walk over to Sam’s side and put the book down beside him, leaning over and reading the passage aloud, this time unknowingly giving Dean a very clear view down your top. Sam huffs out a breath in part relief and part astonishment as he grabs the book “I think that’s it. (Y/N), you found it”. 

Grinning with a sense of pride, and look up at Dean but notice he now has his legs crossed, squirming slightly in his seat, jaw clenched as he is evidently distracted.

 It takes you a moment to realise why and regret begins to wash over you. 

He clears his throat as he gets up and walks out but Sam takes no notice of it as he reads the pages around the passage you found. You excuse yourself and go to find Dean. 

It was your fault and it wasn’t the right time nor place to tease him like that. You go to his room and tentatively knock on the door.

“Hey, Dean?” you call out but get no response. 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” No response. And so you begin to worry. _Maybe he’s angry?_  you think. It was childish of you to taunt him like that, especially seeing as how much he’s been doing for you, taking you in, taking you shopping today and paying for you. 

You call out again, sadness filling you “Dean…? Look, I’m so sor—“ 

A hand grabs your wrist and you are spun quickly as your back is pushed against the door, a hand still on your wrist. 

Dean. 

You look up to see his eyes darkened, jaw clenched, the hand on your wrist pulls your arm up beside your head and holds it against the wall. His whole body is pressed against you as he towers over you. 

“God, you win (Y/N). You win” 

He wasn’t mad. And so you taunt him.

“Dean Winchester is actually admitting defeat? With the way Sam described you, I thought you’d be a lot harder to break” you retort, a flirtatious smile spreading across your lips. 

This was so wrong, you knew you shouldn’t. But then Dean whispers “I would be if it wasn’t for this body” he takes a moment to slide his free hand down your side in appreciation “If you’re going to taunt me like that, you can’t expect there to not be any repercussions” he growls, his lips brushing against your ear. 

A shiver runs down your spine at the anticipation of what’s to come.

“Dean?” Sam calls. Dean drops his head and curses under his breath and it visibly takes him every bit of strength he has to step back and drop your hand as he calls back to his brother. 

“We need to get ready, I think we should leave tonight” Sam shouts, his footsteps nearing. Dean yells back “Yeah, sure, I’ll be down in a bit. Let me grab my stuff”. You hear Sam’s footsteps stop for a second and walk back the way he came. 

Then Dean turns to you, his eyes fixed on you as he strides forward, places a hand on either side of your face as his lips crash in to yours. You return his desperation, his tongue biting your lower lip, demanding access and you comply, parting your lips as his tongue slides across yours. 

Back pressed against the door, a moment passes sharing a hot and passionate kiss, both of you yearning to go further. But Dean breaks away, breathing heavily, his forehead resting against yours as you feel his hot breath mix with yours. 

“We’re going to be gone for a few days, (Y/N). If anything happens, if you need anything at all, our numbers are on your phone and you just need to drop us a text”. 

His hands drop as he steps away. You move aside and allow him to go in to his room, and after a second, you finally come down from the high, your breathing returning to normal and the sound of blood rushing in your ears finally passes and decide to make your way to the warroom to see off the brothers. 

Sam approaches, bags in hand and drops them by the table as he waits for Dean. He turns to you, smiling “(Y/N), if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us. We put our numbers on your phone when we bought you in” he tells you. 

“Yeah, Dean mentioned that. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. You two are the ones going to fight a monster.” You laugh, but you were worried about them. 

 _What if they didn’t come back from this?_ Sam seems to notice your apprehension and he steps forward to stand in front of you and place a hand on your arm, squeezing it gently. 

“Hey, we’ll be fine. We always are. Honestly, (Y/N), don’t worry about us. We know what we’re doing” which earns a laugh from you “Sam, you only found out how to kill it moments ago!” 

Sam grins. “Hey, we’re professionals” he responds jokingly. Dean enters with his bags and smiles at the two of you “Yeah, we’ve only nearly died a couple hundred times” he jokes, Sam shooting him a warning look but you laugh 

“Be back before dark, kiddos” you say sternly, looking up at the man towering over you as he smiles and hugs you “No promises there, ma’am” almost lifting you as he wraps his arms around your waist, your head resting on his shoulder. 

Your concern washes from you as you step back and Dean approaches, wrapping his hands around you and pulling you in to a hug “Really, (Y/N), don’t worry. We’ll be fine” he says. “You better be” you warn the brothers as you step back 

“You’ll have pie waiting for you upon your return” you wink at Dean. 

“Shit, Sam, we need to make this quick” Dean turns as his brother smiles. 

And with a final goodbye, they head out, the sound of the door closing echoes through the now empty bunker. You sigh as you make your way to your room, looking at your phone you notice you have a message. 

Unlocking your phone, concern washes over you at the sight of the name that appears on your screen.


	5. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text from your ex is never a fun thing. And it's worse when your body is tired and aching from being cut up and you're alone in a huge bunker. But the brothers are always reminding you that they're just a phone call away. Sadly, so is your douche of an ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a backstory in this one. Sorry it's taken so long to post but here it is. Hope you enjoy! I promise the smut is coming!

_Unlocking your phone, concern washes over you at the sight of the name that appears on your screen._

“New Message from Clark” you read. You swallow, your chest suddenly tightening and you find it hard to breathe. 

 _Fuck_. You unlock your phone hesitatingly, and open the message pain painstakingly slowly, every inch of your body itching to drop the phone and leave, but you don’t. Your eyes focus on the words on the screen but nothing makes sense. It reads:

> _10:23am Hey babe. It’s been a while._
> 
> _10:23am I’ve been thinking about you a lot recently_
> 
> _11:49am I fucked up. I’m so sorry. But you deserve more than just a text. We should meet up and talk._
> 
> _12:07pm Hey are you there?_

The most recent message he sent was a few minutes ago. And now he knew you had read the messages. _Crap. Shit. Fuck!_  You phone lights up as another message comes through.

> _12:13pm Hey (Y/N), when shall we meet?_

You freeze. The last thing you want is to meet him. Anger surges through you as you turn sharply and throw your phone against your bed but the sudden jerk pulls hard at your stitches and you double-over in pain. 

You feel a cool breeze and hear a whoosh, as if someone whipped a large piece of fabric. 

Looking up, you find a man standing in your room, head cocked to the side as he looks at you with curiosity. 

He was a lean man, a little shorter than Dean, dressed in a suit and tie and a large trench coat on top. 

Noticing your startled expression, he stops looking you over. Instead he tries to give you a comforting smile but it seems strained as he says “You must be (Y/N). Forgive me, I’ve been meaning to respond to Sam and Dean’s prayers but I’ve been… busy” he begins looking around the room. 

That’s when it clicks an relief washes over you. “Oh, you must be the angel, Cas!”. His gaze returns to you and he takes a few steps toward you and places two fingers on your forehead. 

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, you’re about to ask what he’s doing when you feel a warmth spread across your whole body, right to your fingertips, and it leaves a soothing, tingling sensation in it’s tracks.

 _What was that?_  

That’s when you realise the constant dull, throbbing pain you’d grown accustomed to since you were attacked had stopped and you look at Cas wide eyed. 

This time his warm smile is genuine and you can’t help but pull him in to a hug “Thank you” you whisper as relief surges through you at the feeling of being able to take deep breathes without the pain you felt before. 

When he steps back, he gives the room and you one last look and with the same whoosh with which he entered, he was gone, in the blink of an eye. 

Your phone lights up once again and you’re face drops as you’re reminded of the man who left you heart broken and so, deciding not to deal with the messages, you walk straight to the kitchen, open the fridge and grab a beer. With a huff, you sit down at the table and take a sip.

Soon enough, after finishing your 3rd bottle of beer, you find yourself unable to hold back the tears as memories of your previous relationship come flooding in. 

The laughs, the excitement, the happiness, the moments when you would sit up talking all night about anything and everything and the intense loneliness you’ve felt since. 

Your mind begins to remember how you’d constantly thought about what you wanted in life, what you had planned on doing in the future, your career. 

And with Clark you’d even begun planned how your lives would be _together_. 

It was the most serious relationship you had ever had and it fell apart in your hands. And there was nothing you could do to save it. 

Except maybe this was your chance? 

Maybe it was the alcohol controlling you, but you got up and headed back to your room, beer in hand. You picked up your phone to see 3 new messages from Clark but you ignore that as soon as you see a message from Dean.

> _1:29pm Hey kiddo, everything okay? You need anything?_

You smile as you respond with “No, but I think you’ll need to buy more beer. I’m making my way through pretty quickly, it seems”. Within seconds, Dean replies

> _1:32pm No problem. Are you alright? Need to talk about anything? We’ve stopped for gas at the moment but we’ll be heading out soon. Wait a second._

You have no idea what you’re waiting for but a phone call comes in from Dean and you answer. 

“Hey (Y/N), how are you feeling?” Your heart swells at his concern and you sigh as you respond “Just getting texts from my ex. He wants to meet up. Felt like shit. And then the beers happened” you offer as explanation. 

You hear Dean getting in to the car, a slight rummaging as you assume he is putting the phone down somewhere and then Sam’s voice chimes in. 

“Everything okay?” he asks before Dean talks quietly, presumably telling Sam the little he knew about the situation. “If you need to talk, we’re all ears (Y/N)” Dean says to you. And so with a deep breath, you begin. Now’s a good a time as any, I suppose.

“It’s the reason I was in that town. My 4 year relationship with Clark had come to an end. A harsh end, at that, as I found out he was screwing my best friend. 

“Needless to say I removed them both from my life but I just needed a change. I had just finished my degree and was looking for a job at the time so I wasn’t tied down by anything except for Clark. And then the party happened. Uh okay I need to start over.” you’re rambling but they don’t interrupt, letting you work through it yourself.

“Clark and I met in university in one of my Literature classes and he would take any excuse to talk to me. We got to know each other and began dating . And he was amazing. Caring, sensitive, appreciative, he motivated me and wanted me to be happy. 

“After our first two years at university, we took a gap year and travelled around Europe because he knew it was something I’d always wanted to do. He’d said we’d spend our lives together. 

“I’d met Kasey in school when we were 12 and had been friends since. She knew me better than anyone. And I’d introduced them to each other early on in the relationship and to my delight, they’d gotten along really well. 

“Then a couple weeks ago, I got a text from one of Clark and I’s university friends. They were at a Halloween party and I wasn’t feeling that well so I decided to pass but told Clark to go because our friends were there and I wouldn’t want him to miss it because of me. 

“Well I get a text at 12am from Stuart saying I should get to the party ASAP because “there’s something you need to see”. He said it was urgent and I wouldn’t believe him if he told me so I went. 

“The last thing I expected was to be lead to a bedroom door and opening it to find my boyfriend and my best friend, naked, riding each other.” you voice is venomous as you recall that night.

“The asshole had the audacity to look me in the eyes and say “It’s not what it looks like”. Needless to say, I left and after he’d managed to get his pants on, he came after me. He got to the apartment we shared and we had a huge argument. 

“Turns out, him and Kasey had been going at it for the past year but hey, “It doesn’t mean anything” ” you say sarcastically, mocking his voice. 

“So, by 1am, I had gotten all my belongings in to my car and I just drove away from the city. I didn’t know where I was going but all I knew was that I needed to get away. And I ended up in that hotel room and 2 weeks later, I met you guys. Today I got messages from him saying he wants to meet and…” You remember what you were planning on doing and relief washes over you that Dean had messaged you when he did. 

You notice the brothers hadn’t said a word when Sam’s voice chimes in “(Y/N), please tell me you didn’t reply” he asks cautiously. “No, no I didn’t. I almost did, though” The brother’s audibly sigh with relief.

“Hey, ignore the son of a bitch. He doesn’t deserve you. Don’t even give him the pleasure of getting a response, let alone ever seeing you again” Dean says gruffly, bringing a smile to your face. “How’re you coping?” he asks. “Better” you reply, adding “Cas stopped by. And my cuts are…” you pull your top up to see exactly what’s been done “Wow. There’s nothing, not a scratch” you add, surprised. 

You had expected scars but it’s as if nothing ever happened, which you’re glad about. It’s not something you want to remember. Sam interrupts your thoughts “I hope the bunker isn’t too lonely, (Y/N)” “Are you kidding? I’m having the time of my life, trashing your rooms” Sam chuckles but Dean says “Oh honey, if you so much as touch any of my stuff, I swear I will make you regret it”. 

“Oh really?” you respond coyly. There is a moment of silence before Sam clears his throat, cutting the evident sexual tension building even over the phone. 

This time Dean is the one to break pause by telling you they’re almost in the town they were heading for and would call you when they got there. Bidding them goodbye, you hang up. 

Silence fills the room with the absence of the brothers’ voices and you let out a sigh. This is going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

 

You wake up to find a text from the younger Winchester. It reads

> _03:48am Hey (Y/N), just checking in to see if everything’s okay. We’re getting close to getting this thing, hang in there_

Unable to hold back the grin that spreads across your face, warmth surges through you. Sam is really caring about you and you are beginning to see him as a rather brotherly figure. It’s been 3 days since the brothers left and you and Sam have been teasing each other by text a lot. 

But you’ve also divulged in to more of your past to him, what it was like growing up for you and he clued you in on how it was for him and Dean to grow up as hunters without their mother. 

You just felt safe with Sam. Safe to tell him anything, without being judged or scrutinised. 

Dean, however, teased you in a less brotherly way. There was no denying your attraction to him and the son of a bitch knew it. But, like Sam, you felt like you could tell him anything and everything and he’d be more than willing to listen. And help. They would always want to help you. 

Then you remember what happened last night. You had one too many drinks and ended up telling Dean about the part of your past that you didn’t tell Sam. The part about you being rather… promiscuous a couple years ago, before you met Clark. 

You’d also explained to him that it was during a very dark time in your life and part of the reason Clark meant so much to you was because he accepted you and helped you get out of that mind set and lifestyle. 

But you go over your conversation with Dean and remember how accepting he was and his constant reminder that “That was then. You’re not the same person anymore”. 

As if he knew you were reading the messages, another message from Dean comes through

> _10:23am Good morning, doll. Just checking in. We’ll be home soon._

Sending messages to both brothers, telling them that you’re fine and look forward to their return, you close the app. But there are still unread messages. 

Clark hasn’t stopped messaging you, regardless of the fact that you’ve been ignoring him, not so much as reading them. You get out of bed and start getting changed when you see another message come through. 

It’s Dean asking what you’re doing and you decide to tease him a little more, responding “Getting changed. Don’t you wish you were here? ;)” and smiling, you turn to continue getting changed but your phone lights up again. 

You pick up your phone and read:

> _Dean: Of course, but you could make up for that, you know._
> 
> _You: Oh really? And what do you have in mind, exactly?_
> 
> _D: Well you see, there’s this thing called a camera (Y/N)_
> 
> _Y: Dean Winchester, are you really asking me to send you nudes?_
> 
> _D: Will you kill me if I said yes?_
> 
> _Y: No, but it doesn’t mean I’ll comply ;)_
> 
> _D: Oh is that how you play it? Tell a man you’re naked but refuse to prove it? Okay, I see how it is._
> 
> _Y: Aw babe, have I upset you? Will a wittle kiss make it better?_
> 
> _D: A special kiss ;)_

You choke on the water you were sipping on as you read that message. You can’t hold back your laugh as you receive a call. Shit. It’s Dean. You try to stifle your laugh as you answer “H-hello?” you manage to say, but hearing him respond “Don’t ‘Hello’ me!” results in you falling back in to a fit of giggles and his false air of anger diminishes as his hearty laugh comes through the speakers. 

“What a way to wake up. But give me a second, it’s getting cold” you say as you put down your phone and begin pulling on your clothes. You pick up your phone again with an “Okay, I’m here”. 

Dean seems to be moving around, presumably making breakfast as you hear plates and cutlery clinking as he asks you about your plan for the day. 

“Well, I was thinking about exploring this place. Haven’t seen much at all and I feel like it’d be a great way to spend the day.” 

“Hey, as long as you stay out of my room, the bunker’s all yours” he retorts. You laugh “Oh honey, I forgot to mention? I spent the night in your bed” to which he laughs and warns 

“If that’s the case then you don’t want us coming back” and instinctively, you taunt “Give me your best shot, Winchester”. 

There is a silence until you hear Sam enter the room and Dean changes the subject completely. 

 _Damn it Sam, forever the cock block_. 

Put on to loud speaker, you exchange pleasantries with the boys before you let them get ready for their day of work and you head out of the room.


	6. Celebration

Entering a large room, you see a wall covered in various firearms. Strangely enough, the sight pleases you as memories of your father teaching you to shoot wash over you. You walk over and pick up a GI .45 and pass it over between your hands. 

Admiring the dark wood work on the black metal frame, you grab some ammo and walk over to the firing range, pulling a lever to activate the mechanical arm that pulls a sheet with a silhouette of a man in place. 

Taking a deep breathe, you “stand in a stance, raise your arms in front of you, aim, and exhale as you pull the trigger” you hear your father’s voice instruct as you follow the routine. 

A shrill, rippling sound slices through the air as you pull the trigger before bringing the sheet forward and see you had shot slightly off target, missing the heart and shooting to the left. Still. After all these years. 

Memories of your parents fill your mind and with a sad smile, you remove the cartridge from the pistol, place it back on the table before leaving. 

Walking down a hallway, your phone vibrates as you receive a message from Sam informing you that they will be arriving in about 45 minutes and your pace quickens as you go to make good on your promise.

Once in the kitchen, you don’t waste time getting started. You grab a bowl and begin working on the dough but not before putting your music playlist on shuffle on your phone. You’re instantly in your elements, humming along to the music playing in the background and kneading the dough. 

Getting some flour on your top, you huff. of course the Winchesters wouldn’t have an apron so you have to put up with getting your clothes dirty. You dust your hands on a hand towel before grabbing the sides of your top and tying them in a knot on your waist to get it out of the way of the flour. Your jeans were just going to have to deal with getting dirty. 

You resumed your work and before long, you were placing the apple pie in the oven to bake and set about cleaning the dishes. That was, until a distinct guitar riff began playing and the voice of a certain Mr Led Zeppelin invaded your ears. 

Within seconds, you were singing along calmly but you just couldn’t hold back when it reached the chorus. You damn near belted the words 

“Ramble on, and now’s the time the time is now” and as you neglect the sponge and bowl in your hand, you let loose, swaying your hips and singing, not holding back on the big notes. 

You laugh at yourself as you stumble and bump in to counters as you dance around the kitchen, giddy from the endorphin rush. Until you hear a thud, making you jump as you quickly turn to find Sam and Dean grinning in the doorway, the noise having come from Dean dropping his duffel bag by his side. 

“Having fun?” Sam asks with a cocky lilt to his voice as you quickly turn to the dishes to hide your blush and mumble a “shut up”. 

You finish rinsing the bowl and with the burning in your cheeks having faded, you turn back around to give them a proper welcome only to find that Dean hasn’t moved from his spot in the doorway, leaning against the frame, hands in pockets, grinning. 

“I do love that song. You have good taste” he says, resulting in you turning off the music and glaring at him slightly out of residual embarrassment before turning to Sam with a smile 

“How do you feel about having a whole pie to yourself?”

“Like hell he’s getting the whole thing” Dean interjects, finally entering the room and sitting beside Sam at the table but before you can respond, the oven timer begins to ring, indicating it’s time to take out the pie. You don your oven mitts (still slightly surprised that the boys would have oven mitts) and check on the pie. 

The warm air hits your face, accompanied by the smell of freshly baked apple pie and you smile. It is cooked perfectly, the sugar on the crust caramelised and golden as you pull it out of the oven and on to a serving dish in front of the boys. 

Dean is already up and grabbing plates and utensils and as you untie your shirt and sit down at the table, he cuts himself a piece and hands the knife to Sam. You watch with a smile as the boys eat their pie.

The silence is comfortable but you can’t help but ask “How did it go?” cautiously. Both guys looked like they weren’t too badly injured, a little dirt on their faces and a gash in Sam’s hand that made you worry when you first saw it before reminding yourself it could be much worse. 

Sam sighs, fatigue heavy in their actions, before smiling “We’re alive. It isn’t. And it only left a scratch” he indicates to his hand. 

“One of the better hunts” Dean says, a hint of sadness in his voice and surprisingly, you sense the memory of loss evident in his eyes. Looking at your plate, you begin to think about how hard it must be for them. 

How much have they lost? How many people have they seen die before their eyes? And what do they get in return? 

But before your thoughts can go any further, you feel someone tap your leg with their foot and look up to both boys smiling sadly at you. You decide to change the subject with “Well, you guys stink. So after you shower, how about we go out? Celebrate” 

“Celebrate?” Sam asks but Dean answers for you “Yeah, if not the hunt then this pie... and how fortunate we were to catch a glimpse of (Y/N)’s little performance” Sam chokes on his mouthful before you kick the smug looking Dean and hide your face behind your hands with a groan but he’s unfazed. 

Dean puts the last bite of pie in his mouth before getting up and grinning “I’ll let you two stink up the place, I’m going to go have a shower” to which Sam jumps out of his seat and rushes after Dean, calling after him with “Hey! We had a deal, I get to shower first this time! Dean!”. 

You pick up the plates as you clean up, having been left alone but gratefully as you don’t have to face Dean’s relentless teasing. Oh he is never letting me live this one down you think. You hear Sam banging on the shower door and then stomp off in to the bunker somewhere. 

Sitting down with a sigh, you suddenly feel content at the arrangement you’ve found yourself in. Sam and Dean have grown on you far quicker than anyone has in years and it seemed the feeling was mutual. 

But the mind is a fickle bitch that tends to wonder and before long, you’re thinking about how long this arrangement will last. They’re hunters, out there risking their life and fighting monsters while you’re in their bunker wandering around and baking pies. You knew this would come to an end, but you didn’t know how soon, especially since Castiel had made his appearance and you were spick and span once more. 

Just then, Sam enters with a smirk on his face which catches you off guard but before you can question it, he asks “So where do you have in mind? For this whole ‘celebrating’ thing?” You realise you hadn’t thought about where you would go, just that you should go somewhere. “Well I don’t know this area, you guys decide. Where would you usually go to celebrate a hunt?” you ask. 

“Anywhere with alcohol” Sam retorts with a scoff. You smile “Well that narrows it down.” but you can continue, Dean walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair and on to his torso. 

He doesn’t look at you as he walks to the fridge for a bottle of water and Sam takes his leave, presumably to have a shower. “We can’t just go to any old bar. This is a celebration!” he says overly emphatically, a celebration of what, no one was really sure. “We’ll go to the nice bar in town” Dean says. 

But you were far too interested in watching beads of water fall from his hair on to his neck and down his shoulder blades. And what great shoulder blades they were. But they held nothing in comparison to Dean’s lower back. And what lay below the towel. 

And just as you’re admiring it all, he turns, giving you a great view of his firm torso and wide chest. But it takes you a second to realise that if you can see his chest, that mean’s he can see you. 

Eyes snapping up to meet his, you close your mouth that was apparently hanging open slightly. Perfect. Great job, you think. “Uh yeah, yeah, whatever you two think is good” you respond, hoping he didn’t realise how long you’d been admiring his body but the shit eating grin that reached from ear to ear told you otherwise. 

You quickly made your exit from the kitchen, expressing your need to get ready as you hurried to your room. Entering with a sigh, you willed your face to no longer be red as you turned to your closet and pulled out a dress you’d picked when shopping with Dean. 

A black, figure hugging dress with a plunging neckline that looked like it wouldn’t go pass your ass that you bought it on a whim because Dean was looking at it and you were jealous at the time. 

The confidence you held at the time was nowhere to be found as you admitted to yourself that you didn’t have the guts to wear something so revealing and you replaced the black dress with the skater dress you had bought. The top was white with a v neck and beautifully intricate lace sleeves. The circle skirt below the thin belt was navy blue and ended mid-thigh. 

Looking in the mirror, you had to admit you felt pretty. You sit in front of the vanity mirror and begin working on your makeup, opting for a simple look. 

You grab your purse, your phone and a pair of pumps Sam had grabbed for you. You leave your hair open, soft curls framing your face and with one last look in the mirror, you leave your room but jump when you Dean is suddenly standing right in front of you. 

He grabs your hand, closes the door behind you and places his hand on the door above your head. “I thought I asked you not to enter my room?” he says playfully. You furrow your brows slightly “What are you talking about?” you ask but he just grins and your heart flutters at the sight. 

He leans closer, his mouth just inches from yours, his eyes on your lips as he whispers “Where are they? Hand them over and you won’t be punished, like I promised you would be for going in my room” his voice deep and husky. 

Heat rushes to your cheeks at the implications but you can’t keep the confusion off of your face. “Dean, I didn’t go in your room, what are you looking for?” 

It’s his turn to be confused as he breaks his gaze from your lips to look you in the eyes as he asks “You didn’t take my underwear?”

Laughter bursts from you as Dean steps back and watches you try to hold back the laughter “What? No! Why would I take your underwear?” 

You see realisation hit Dean as he bellows “SAMMY!” and storms off down the hall. You follow, still laughing, and you hear the noise of someone moving urgently in the library but so does Dean as he makes a beeline to the library, leaving you behind. 

You walk in to find each brother on either side of the table, Dean asking his brother where “they” are and Sam, unable to keep his dimply smile off of his face, obviously feigning innocence while asking what “they” Dean is alluding to. 

In that moment, you can see Dean and Sam growing up, constantly pestering and pranking each other but the underlying amount of love and respect they have for one another is undeniable. 

You laugh as Dean hurls a book at Sam’s head, who in turn ducks behind a chair. But this allows Dean to slide across the table and grab Sam who eventually surrenders after a scuffle that ended in Dean pinning Sam down. 

Dean then gets up to go get ready and you help Sam get up and dust himself off. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and what you could tell was a lesser worn t-shirt under a blue and white flannel. 

Sam smiles as he looks at you before complimenting you on your appearance, making you beam, giving sufficient thanks and returning the gesture before heading down to the war room and once again waiting for Dean.

Soon enough, Dean swaggered in, eager to leave and “get wasted” as he so eloquently put it. You, however, didn’t share the same eagerness when it came to getting wasted. No, you just planned to maybe get a little tipsy. ‘Happy drunk’ as you would call it. 

Dean drove the impala and you let yourself stare out the window in the back of the car, the music providing ambient noise as you thought about nothing in particular, and instead just watched people walking their dogs or returning from work or closing down shop. 

But before you knew it, the impala was slowing down and turning in to a parking spot in front of what was clearly “the nice bar in town”, a fact shown prominently by the lack of drunk people throwing up in front of the place and the nice building. 

The three of you walk in to the establishment and Dean bags you seats by the bar. You look around and the place is neither full nor barren, with roughly half of the tables taken and a couple stools available at the bar. 

You order beers and begin talking as you sit next to Sam with Dean on the other side and you fall into a pattern of friendly banter, the three of you teasing each other and the boys visibly loosening up as time passes. 

They tell you more about the hunt, how the creature was staying in an old building in town and they’re glad there was only one because it made it a lot easier. Naturally, you sarcastically remarked that it still wasn’t easy if Sam got hurt but they assured you it could have been a lot worse. 

As time passed, the boys had a few more drinks but you were still on your second beer, much to Dean’s dismay as he kept asking if you wanted more drinks. But you were taking it slow and hell, you were having a great time, you didn’t need to be that drunk. 

But your conversation with Sam about books was cut short as you heard a giggle and peered over to find a tall, blonde, unabashedly drunk girl practically falling over herself next to Dean. 

Sam chuckled as he mentioned that that’s the end of our conversations with Dean for tonight and you suddenly felt a tight knot in your stomach. You gave Sam a soft smile and said “Hey, he shouldn’t be the only one having fun tonight. And that brunette has been eyeing you up all night, and glaring at me for that matter” you laugh. 

It takes some effort but Sam ends up approaching the girl with drinks after asking for the umpteenth time if you will be okay alone. You sit there and order another drink and chance a look at Dean. 

Big mistake. 

You feel anger boil deep down within you as you see the girl standing in between Dean’s legs as he sits on the stool, playing with his collar. Why is this affecting me? You think. But images of Dean pushing you against a wall, close enough to kiss you just hours ago fill your mind. You scold yourself for being stupid. This was Dean Winchester, with the joint efforts of Sam trying to embarrass him and Dean taking pride in the matter, you had heard more than enough to know that that’s just what Dean did. 

He was a stud and you were just going to be another notch on his bedpost. But looking back at the girl, you realised that the teasing was never going to amount to anything more. She was tall, beautiful and she damn well knew just how hot she was. She was the epitome of ‘Dean’s type’ and you were kidding yourself if you thought you’d ever be in her place. 

Taking your glass of whiskey, you head to one of the tables scattered around the bar. Now it was just a waiting game to see if Sam and Dean would spend a night with these girls or if they’d drive you back to the bunker. But by the looks of things, Dean was two steps away from being stark naked under this girl, and Sam was laughing and flirting with the brunette. Jealousy had reared its ugly head again and it was ruining your mood so you took a gulp of your drink and tried to wash away the thoughts.

“And what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” you hear, and look up to find a man slightly shorter than Dean and roughly your age, grinning down at you with a beer in his hand. 

He had brunette, wavy hair that looked messily brushed back and a little stubble to accompany it, alongside his white dress shirt and thin navy tie. Your first thought was of how attractive this man was as he stood with a hand in his pocket and a cheesy grin on his face. You laugh as you respond “Are you really going with that line?” 

“Well it depends, is it working?” he doesn’t miss a beat. Your smile comes easily, which was enough to let him take a seat at your table before teasing “I guess that’s a yes”.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I don’t even know your name yet” you jest. 

“Jake. And you are?”

“(Y/N)”. You begin to talk and slowly you begin to relax, thoughts of Dean and the blonde escape your mind and you find yourself having a good time with Jake. With ease, you fall in to conversation and before you know it, he buys you another drink with his. 

He tells you about his job, what it’s like being a solicitor and how he rarely goes out for drinks but his friends (who he pointed out only to have them cheer at the two of you) managed to persuade him tonight. 

“And a good thing too because I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all night” to which you laugh. He joins in but reassures “No no, really, you were up by the bar talking to two guys before coming over here. Which resulted in my friends telling me I should come talk to you and so I did. And here I am” 

“And here you are” you reply, feeling the pink tinge your cheeks but before you can continue, Dean appears at the table, anger clearly written on his features.

“Hey, Dean, what’s up? This is Jake” you smile over to Jake who holds out a hand to shake Dean’s. But Dean doesn’t take his eyes off of you, angrily responding “That’s great, but we’re leaving”. 

You furrow your brows and look over at Sam who is now making out with the brunette girl and look back at Dean. “Um we are?” is all you can say before Dean grabs your purse in an attempt to get you to come “Yeah. Come on”. 

“Hey, look, sorry man, I didn’t know she was taken, really” Jake tries to explain but you respond before Dean “We’re not. We’re just friends. I’m sorry about this” but Dean continues to glare at you. 

Turning to the bar, see that the blonde girl is no longer there and as your gaze returns to Dean, anger begins to rage in you once again. How dare he try and pull you from someone you met just because he didn’t get laid. 

But Dean sees that you’re about to object and gives a firm “Now” before you can say a word. “Hey now, everything’s cool, right? She can stay if she wants, I can drop her off later” Jake tries to help you. 

Dean finally looks at him but with nothing short of pure venom. His voice low, he warns “You so much as touch her, buddy, and you won’t have hands to drive with”. 

You get up and push him back, boiling with anger as you storm past and out of the bar. He walks behind you and catches up, going to the driver side of the impala and is about to open the door but you shout “What the fuck was that?” 

He freezes before walking back around the car to the passenger side where you stand. “What was what?” he replies with just as much anger as before. 

Are you fucking kidding me? you think. “That shit you pulled back there? “We’re leaving”? And then being so god damn rude to Jake? What was that all about?”

“Oh well excuse me if I don’t want to see some sleazebag pushing himself on you all night”

“Pushing himself on me? We were just fucking talking, Jesus Christ! He wasn’t pushing himself on to anyone, we were talking about his job. You know, like people normally do?”

“Oh please, I saw how he was looking at you, (Y/N)”

“Like that blonde girl was looking at you?” you retort

Dean scoffs “That was different”

Sam, having evidently realised the two of you were no longer in the bar, walks out to the car and is about to interject before realising you two are arguing and he holds back, not sure what it is he should do.

“How? Why are you so pissed off at me for simply talking to a guy”

“You weren’t simply talking though, were you? Get off it, (Y/N), we’re going back to the bunker. End of” You could tell that Dean was holding back his anger but you were too blinded by your own to care.

“What the fuck does that mean?!” you explode, your voice booming as you took fast, deep breaths. 

“I haven’t done anything wrong, Dean. I’m not some child you need to look after, I can talk to people in a god damn bar if I damn well please! And of all the people in the bar, that is rich coming from you”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to shout “Yeah, you’re not a child (Y/N). But that doesn’t mean you can come here prancing around and chatting up guys, acting like a slut. Not under our watch”. And he instantly regrets what he says as he sees the pain in your eyes. 

Never has he wanted to take back what he’s said more than he did in that moment. And as your hand came up and connected with his cheek, he knew he had gone too far. And he deserved it and so much more. 

Tears spilled from your eyes as you said no more and simply turned and walked in to the street in search of a taxi. 

Sam calls after you but you’re gone. Sam returns to Dean and instantly begins questioning him on what happened, angry at Dean for upsetting you so much. 

But Dean stays quiet. Without a word, he sits in the impala and after Sam is situated beside him, he turns on the engine and they leave the car park in silence.

You arrive at a motel and book yourself in to a room. You don’t even begin to think about your stuff being in the bunker, you just enter your room, remove your makeup, rid yourself from your clothes and get in bed. Just as you turn, however, your phone vibrates. 

You pick it up, expecting it to be a message from Sam but instead you see a notification for the 15th message from Clark today. 

Mindlessly, you open them and begin to read through them and see how upset he has been and how much he regrets what he did. 

Sam and Dean’s words of wisdom swim in your head but you push them aside. A while later, you fall in to a dreamless sleep, your phone in your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I didn't have as much time and then I just kept putting it off and when I'd think about it, I'd think about how badly written it was but today I decided to take a look again and read through it and remembered all my ideas and suddenly got inspired to write again. I won't leave with no notice again, I promise. Well, I'll try my best. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


	7. A Flash From The Past

“I still can’t believe you said that, Dean” Was all Sam could say. They were driving around town trying to find your motel, Dean having filled Sam in on what you’d told him and why his words affected you so much. 

“I know Sammy, neither can I” Dean’s voice is full of remorse and Sam sees his brother’s tense shoulders and the way he was gripping the wheel. You hadn’t been in their lives for long but you all got along really well. And he didn’t know about Dean, but Sam remembered the feeling of coming back to the bunker and seeing you in the kitchen baking for them and how, in that moment, everything felt as close to a normal household as they would ever get. 

You meant a lot to the brothers, the way you kept a brave face despite your wounds (the memory of which still make Sam cringe), they could tell from the very first day that you were a fighter and they didn’t want to lose you. 

They both understood that you wouldn’t want to stay in the bunker for long but they didn’t expect you to be gone so quickly. And in such terrible circumstances. 

They pull up to the third and final motel in town and in silence, they get out of the impala and approached the front desk. Dean asks the lady behind the desk “Excuse me ma’am, is there a (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) here?” 

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t give you that information” the woman responds, eyes on Sam. Dean glances at Sam, who gets the message and his demeanor changes as he begins flirting with the woman at the desk. 

Before long, they’re told your room number and leave with the promise of Sam coming back to get the woman’s number. 

The brothers hurry to room number 4 but as they approach, they slow down, realising that they hadn’t made any plans as to what they’d say, heck they didn’t know if you ever wanted to see them again. 

The brothers stand in front of the door, each one waiting for the other to make a move. With a heavy sigh, Dean knocks lightly on your door.

* * *

 

You hear a quiet rap on your door as you’re sitting in bed fidgeting, running your phone through your fingers, obviously anxious. You walk to the door and open it to find the Winchesters standing at your doorstep. 

Dean with his eyes cast down, Sam looking at you with a sad expression. 

“(Y/N)…” Sam says quietly. You stand there for a minute before silently stepping aside, letting them in. The boys enter and you see the guilt oozing off of Dean. You’ve never seen him so submissive, you were so used to his wide shoulder, confident gait that it was a shock to see him so quiet and unable to make eye contact. 

You, however, weren’t as angry as last night. All that was left now was a feeling of betrayal. You step towards the brothers and Dean remains quiet as Sam speaks “We’re so sorry, (Y/N). Things got out of hand last night and we’ve been trying to find you all day today to ask you… if you would, that is… to come back to the bunker with us?” his voice is soft and it is obvious he isn’t holding back any of the sadness in his voice. 

Looking at Dean, you see his eyes are still transfixed on the floor but when he realises you haven’t responded to Sam, he chances a glance up to find you looking at him. 

And you see the full extent of his guilt in those emerald eyes.

And you realise you just can’t stay angry at him. You give him a sad smile and say “It’s ok” and you see the tension released from his body.

“We do need to discuss it though” you suggest and he nods, now unable to look away from you. He opens his mouth to apologise and you stop him “I know you’re sorry. And I know you didn’t mean it. But please” you pause “Don’t ever use my past against me like that again”

His eyes widen as he blurts “Of course! You don’t understand, I don’t even know where that came from, I would never mean to hurt you like that. I was angry and stupid and, fuck (Y/N) I’m so god damn sorry doll”

You nod, your voice having fallen to barely above a whisper as you respond “I know, Dean.”

It was tiring being angry. You haven’t felt such intense heartbreak with the brothers before and you didn’t want to argue. Truth is, spending the night and this morning away let you calm down and realise he definitely didn’t mean it. It hurt, yeah, but he didn’t intend it to hurt the way it did

You break your eye contact and look to Sam “But I can’t come back. Not yet” and his shoulders slump. “I think I did something stupid…” you admit. 

Sam’s eyebrow’s furrow as he sees you looking at the phone in your hand and it takes him a second before realisation hits him. “You replied to Clark” he states, matter-of-factly, no accusation or anger in his voice. 

It’s your turn to stare at the floor. To your surprise, it’s Dean who speaks next “We get it, you were upset. We can stay here, for backup, if you want”.

You smile softly at their concern “No, I think it’ll be ok”. You see their apprehension but you reassure them and against their will, they agree to letting you meet Clark alone. 

Before they leave, Sam turns to you and says “Hey, look, if anything happens, you can always come back to the bunker” before enveloping you in a hug. You look over at Dean who stands in the doorway, hands in his pockets, shoulder slumped over as he kicks the ground mindlessly. 

“Thank you. For everything. Both of you” you say to Sam, knowing Dean can hear you. “I’ll come drop your stuff off later today” Sam promises and you smile before seeing them off.

Closing the door behind them, you look down at your phone. It’s been so long since you’ve seen Clark and though the pain of what he did still haunts you, he was still the man you loved. 

You genuinely had no idea if you had forgiven him or not. Thoughts start running through your mind at lightning speed and with a sigh, you go to the bathroom to splash cold water on your face in attempts to stop panicking. 

Half an hour passes and you hear a knock at your door. _This is it_. You open the door and there he is. Clark. He still looked the same, dark blonde hair, short from the side and styled in to a quiff on top, the same intense blue eyes. 

Eyes that pleaded with you to stay when you walked in on him cheating on you. 

Anger flashes through you as you step aside and let him in. Every single action builds more and more anger within you. The way he smirks, the quirk of his eyebrows, the way he walks. And unlike Dean, not an ounce of regret came from him.

All things you used to find attractive now only cause hatred and resentment at the man in front of you burn through you. “Hey babe. It’s been a while” 

You remain silent. 

“So, finally gave in, hey?” he smirks. 

You remain silent. 

“Look. What I did was wrong. I’ll be the first to admit it…” 

You remain silent. 

“I’m so sorry for hurting you that way. I took you for granted but I love you and always have. Don’t you remember how good it was? How good we were?” 

Silence. 

“Please, (Y/N), say something”. 

You look at the way his v neck shirt clings to his body, his skinny jeans tucked in to his boots. His hands still in his pockets, shoulders broad, standing square on in front of you, looking at you with such intensity. 

Not on drop of remorse to be seen in his body and his words were void of emotion. You look him in the eyes and realise how everything about this man is _wrong_. Everything he does reminds you of the betrayal you felt and still feel. 

Your heart was in his hands and he tossed it aside. 

“I didn’t know how I’d feel today. I didn’t know if I’d run in to your arms and forgive you or if I’d be angry” you speak quietly. He smiles, obviously thinking it’s the former.

Wrong. You hold back the glare “Turns out, I haven’t forgiven you. And I’ll take this opportunity to tell you to stop. Stop calling, stop texting, stop insisting, stop apologising, just stop. You broke my heart and in a way I can’t forgive you.” He takes a step forward, hands reaching out to grab your arms.

“Hey, (Y/N), please, you know I’m sorry. So fucking sorry. But we were good together, remember? I’ve regretted my actions for so long and I need you back. Please” he pleads. 

You pause before asking 

“How long were you with her after I left?” 

Silence. 

You repeat “How long, Clark?” 

“It doesn’t mean anything, (Y/N). She didn’t mean anything to me. I loved you and still do”. 

“ **How. Long?** ” You repeat, anger lacing each syllable. He sighs 

“We broke up two days ago” 

He sees your body visibly tensing up and Clark continues quickly 

“But I told you, it doesn’t mean anything, I’ve been thinking about you the entire time. I want you back and I know you feel the same. I know you love me too. We were good together, come back, it’s the best option here.” 

And you can no longer hold back your anger as your voice raises 

“ _Do I?_ Do I love the man who slept with my best friend for a year while we were going out and ever since we broke up? Do I love the man who was the reason I left everything behind and left town? Do I, Clark? Would you? Because I don’t think I do. But hey, you always knew what’s best for me, right?” your sarcasm is dripping with venom. It’s ugly, it’s raw but it’s real.

“Please, baby, don’t you remember how good things were? We were going to be together forever. We were going to get married, have kids and be happy!” But your anger doesn’t allow you to lower your voice. 

“Yeah. We were. And then you decided to start screwing my best friend. Tell me, Clark, if I hadn’t found out that night, would you have told me? Heck, would you have stopped at all?” 

“Of course I would have! I love you (Y/N)” 

“Stop throwing that word around as if it’s nothing. You didn’t love me. You don’t do that to someone you love. God, I was so stupid, what was I thinking replying to your messages? I don’t want to see your face again, Clark. Now please leave.” 

Tears threaten to spill out of your eyes but you pray they don’t. “(Y/N), please…” he pleads. But all you can see is the image of Kasey and Clark moaning in the bedroom at a friend’s party. 

The tears give in and roll down your cheeks as you shout at Clark to leave. He pleads and even refuses but eventually he storms out. 

You didn’t realise you were shaking. You wipe your eyes, grab your purse, your phone and straighten the dress you’re wearing from last night. You look out of your window to see Clark’s car speeding out of the parking lot and you rush to the front desk, return the keys and take to the streets in search for a taxi once again.

* * *

 

Dean and Sam haven’t said a word since they left the motel. The ride back was in silence and when they returned, Sam went in to the library and Dean hid away in his room. 

An hour passed before he got up out of bed, placed his laptop aside and left his room. Nothing has been able to distract him from the guilt and the images of your face ridden with pain last night. It was time for a drive. 

As he enters the war room, he grabs the keys for the impala and heads to the door. He decides it’s a good idea to tell Sam he’s leaving but he isn’t ready to talk to him just yet. So Dean pulls out his phone and decides to drop Sam a text. 

Still looking down at his phone, he opens the door and jumps when he sees you standing there, frozen with your hand raised as if about to knock. 

“(Y/N)…” he whispers. Your eyes are puffy, Dean can see you’ve been crying. “I’m sorry, Dean” is all you can say before Dean grabs you and envelopes you in a hug. 

Your head nuzzled in his chest as he holds you tight and his voice almost breaks as he says “No, (Y/N), I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” You pull back and smile at him softly, “It’s okay, I forgive you, Dean. Is it okay if I crash with you guys for a while?” you jest. 

He steps aside and calls Sam as you enter the bunker. Sam walks in and a smile forms on his face as soon as he sees you. “Welcome back” but his smile falters when he sees evidence left behind from your tears.

You walk down the stairs, Dean close behind you, and hug Sam, asking if they would be kind enough to take you back in to which they insist you stay as long as you want. _Oh, if only they knew_ , you think before heading to your room to get changed and freshen up. 

The boys hang back, both secretly delighted you’re back but concerned about the circumstances that bought you here. 

“I’m guessing Clark is still a douche” Dean says to his brother. “Yeah… Hopefully that’s the last of him” the younger Winchester replies. 

Sam returns to the library but Dean is unable to shake the guilt he feels. If he hadn’t said what he did, you wouldn’t have texted Clark and you wouldn’t be feeling so hurt right now. 

Abandoning his plans to go out for a drive, he heads to the firing range to let off the anger he’s holding at himself. He enters the room, picks up the black GI .45 with dark wooden work on the handle, fills the cartridge and walks to the firing range. But before he can do much else, he sees a sheet already fitted, pulled up with a shot already having been made. 

Misdirected anger boils in him as he storms out and towards the library “Sam! How many times do we need to talk about replacing the god damn sheets after firing?” 

Sam looks up, bewildered but he becomes defensive for being accused for something he didn’t do, already being in a bad mood because of the events since last night. 

“What? Dean I haven’t been down there in months. It’s probably one of yours. You’re the one who always forgets about them” They bicker for a while before Dean realises Sam really isn’t to blame. 

He doesn’t remember using the shooting range for weeks either. 

On a whim, he decides to head to your room. Still anxious about how you might be feeling, he knocks on your door, hearing a soft “Come in” from you. Dean walks in to find you standing in front of your mirror tying up your hair in a ponytail. “What’s up?” you ask. 

He smiles slightly at how nonchalant you are despite everything that’s happened in the past 12 hours. “Uh hey, I was just wondering if you, uh, were at the firing range recently?” 

It takes a second before you remember “Oh yeah, when you two were on the hunt and I was wondering around, I found that room. You’ve got quite a collection” Dean doesn’t keep the surprise off his face or out of his voice “You can shoot?” 

You laugh slightly when you see his eyebrows raised “Yeah Dean. Well, kind of. My Dad taught me when I was younger. I hadn’t shot a gun in years. But I saw the .45 and it was my Dad’s favourite pistol and I just couldn’t help myself” You realise you might have crossed a line and your eyes widen “I’m sorry, was I not meant to? I didn’t think about it, but it’s your ammo, your guns. I’m sorry” but Dean simply chuckles “No no, it’s fine, use it whenever you like. Just take down the sheet next time” he winks. 

You smile and for a moment, things are the way they used be just a day ago. “I need to work on my aim” you say, looking away from Dean and back to the mirror. Your eyes were no longer as red and puffy and you were feeling better just from being away from Clint. 

“I could help you with that” Dean suggests. You look at him and smile “Oh I couldn’t. The last thing you want to be doing with your time is teaching me how to shoot a target” You laugh slightly but his smile doesn’t waver “No, really, I’d like to”. 

Dean was seeing this a way to earn your forgiveness. But you’d already said you’d forgiven him so who’s redemption was he seeking? He wasn’t sure. But he knew this would help you two go back to the way things were. At least, he hoped so. 

You think it over before looking up at Dean “I’d like that. When would you like to get started?” “How about right now?” You grin at his eager nature and get up “Sure, why not?”

You follow him down to the firing range. He hands you the same gun you had before before sending back your old sheet and asks you to stand in position. You do as he says, stand in a stance, raise your arms in front of you, aim-but before you shoot, you feel Dean’s hands on yours, his chest flush against your back. 

He moves your arms a little to the left, making you tilt your head more, and taps your thigh to indicate you move it in a bit. Your entire body is flush against his, his lips brushing over your ear as he speaks softly “Relax. Take a deep breathe but pull the trigger as you exhale. Whenever you’re ready” 

You take your mind off of the feeling of his body against yours and focus on where you’re shooting. You take a deep breath, and exhale through your parted lips as you pull the trigger. 

The loud gunshot rings through the air but you stay still and Dean doesn’t move. He looks down at you as you look up, your nose almost brushing his as he smiles “Perfect” he speaks softly. 

You fight to keep the blush at bay and straighten up, Dean still smiling as he pulls the lever to bring the sheet up. As it approaches, you see the small hole that pierced the sheet exactly on target and you grin, not realising Dean has placed a hand on your waist as he congratulates you. 

“You’re a natural” he chimes. You swell with pride as you look at the white dot that is now replaced by the hole your bullet made directly in the middle of the circles on the target’s chest. 

Dean steps back as the sheet returns to its place before he chimes up “Now aim for the head. Make sure it wasn’t just luck” he adds with a teasing tone and you jokingly glare at him. 

Missing the contact from his body but brushing the thought aside, you regain position, pulling your leg in closer than you normally do, moving your arm to just where Dean instructed. 

You pull the trigger, pause, and pull the lever to bring the sheet closer. Excitement rushes through you as you see the bullet pierced exactly on target once again. Without any help. You can’t hold back your happiness as you punch the air, raising both fists as you practically jump as you turn, a huge grin on your face that matches Dean’s 

“I did it!” you exclaim as Dean chuckles but before he can respond, you bound in to his arms. Partly from excitement that you finally shot on target, but mostly because you feel bad for how guilty Dean feels. You’ve forgiven him. 

Dean stands surprised before his chuckles and pulls you back “Woaw there, cowgirl. Good shot. Thanks to me, of course” he teases “Oh please, you had no part in it. That was _allll meee_ ” you respond 

“Oh really?” Dean tunts, unable to hold back his grin. Your eyes are caught on the freckles across his face and the way his eyes crease as he smiles and you can’t help but note how attractive he is. 

But before he can question your silence, you catch yourself and respond “You bet your fine ass, it was” resulting in a surprised laugh from Dean as you return the gun on the table and head out, closely followed by Dean 

“Now _that’s_ a fine ass” he growls as he walks past you, leaving you to blush profusely, but refusing to let him see it made you stall for a second, you continue to walk behind him in to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really getting in to writing again but not entirely sure where this is going. Suggestions welcome. Hope you enjoy it and I welcome criticism!


	8. Visit From An Angel

Two weeks had passed and you were getting extremely comfortable in your routine with the boys. Things had died down in regard to hunts they had to go on and so the three of you were spending more and more time together. 

Sam was like a brother to you, always making sure you were feeling okay, always available to talk, all while teasing you on everything, like being too short or your taste in movies (you were adamant that they would enjoy a chick flick once in a while if they gave it a go), brotherly things. 

Dean, on the other hand, was a constant flirt. He knew you found him attractive and so would go out of his way to say something inappropriate around Sam, who either didn’t hear it or acted oblivious. 

And each time you would turn bright red and Dean would have the cockiest grin on his face. But it’s not like you didn’t get him back. Every so often, you would have enough of the teasing and he’d ‘accidentally’ see your skirt ride up a little or you biting your lip and the roles reversed.

You felt at home around the boys but nothing hid the fact that you felt useless. If a hunt arose, Sam and Dean (Sam more so than his brother) would do research for hours before going out and killing the big bad evil and save lives while you’d be left in the bunker to read and watch Netflix and just wait. 

Which is why you’ve been spending more and more time in the firing range in the bunker, even accompanied by Dean who would give you tips but mostly just watch. 

You were hitting on target more often than not, never truly hitting too far off. Dean never admitted it but he was rather impressed with your shooting, it was rare for him to see someone outside of the hunting profession have such a good shot. Heck, he could name a couple hunters he’d met who you could outshoot. 

Today you had woken up to Dean not allowing you to enter the kitchen and telling you to wait in the library where you found Sam. You simply had to raise an eyebrow to find out he was in the same circumstances as you and so as you sat down, you couldn’t help but ask “Should I be scared of food poisoning?” to which his only response was “You’ll just have to wait and see”. 

You glared at him playfully but sat on your hands, antsy, biting your lips as your eyes wandered the room. You weren’t good at lying so if the food was bad, you couldn’t hide it. 

The issue was whether Dean would be upset about it or not. But before you could question it any longer, Dean walked in with three plates of pancakes, the smell of freshly cooked pancakes, melting butter and syrup filled the room and you couldn’t help but smile. 

Dean placed a plate in front of you and you saw little bursts of blue in the pancakes. “Blueberries? I’m surprised you’d eat any fruit at all” you smile coyly to which Dean grumbled something incoherent but he had a smile on your face. 

You were surprised to find the pancakes were light, fluffy, and cooked to perfection. You couldn’t hold back the surprise in your face and you look up to see Dean grinning. That was until Sam interjected with “So, do you feel the food poisoning?” with a snicker. 

Dean feigned heartbreak as he looked at you wide eyed, a hand clutching his chest. “Shut up and eat” was your only response before he chuckled and scoffed down some pancakes. Sam smiled down at his pancakes, relieved that things from two weeks ago had all but been forgiven.

With your legs crossed underneath you, you sit in the library with one of Sam’s books in your lap when you look up to find a man standing in front of you, closer than comfortable. You jump at the sudden nature of his arrival since you hadn’t heard a sound but before you call for the boys, you realise he is the same man who you met before. 

He had the same trench coat and backward tie on top of his suit as before. Catching your breath, you ask “Castiel, right?” 

“Yes” he responds void of emotion. He had a deep, monotonous voice. 

“Well Castiel, next time, how about you avoid giving a girl a heart attack and whoosh in a little further away?“ you laugh lightly.

“Ah, but that’s what gets him going” you hear Dean respond, entering the room. You giggle at Castiel’s expense, who tilts his head to the side slightly and asks “Gets me going? Where am I going, Dean?”

You laugh at his response but looking at Dean, you realise that Castiel wasn’t joking. Looking between Dean and Castiel wit wide eyes and eyebrows raised, you mutter “Is he serious?” 

“You get used to it” Dean shrugs. “Long time no see, Cas. Heard you made a stop by to help (Y/N)? Thanks, man. Took you long enough” Dean pat’s Castiel’s arm as a sign of gratitude. 

“Ah yes. I’m sorry it took me a while to arrive. Things in heaven are… unstable at the moment” he explains, his voice remaining gravely. You watch him as he speaks, standing straight, eyes cast down as he finishes his sentence. 

His eyes are an intense blue and you swear you can somehow see the wisdom and knowledge they hold. It’s almost mesmerising. _What is it with the Winchesters, do they exclusively hang out with men as equally handsome as they are?_

“It’s okay. I’m sure (Y/N) is more than happy you arrived in the first place. I know it was hard for her to move, get active… fulfil urges” he makes direct eye contact with you as your eyes widen and you blush deeply but before you can deny it, you notice that Castiel hasn’t picked up on Dean’s implications. 

Your face burns as you watch Castiel steadily but he remains neutral and simply asks “Urges?” and then a pause before You humans are strange…” and he questions it no further. 

Looking down to hide your reddened cheeks, you hear Dean snicker as he walks behind you to the chair on the other side of the table. 

Castiel sits in between the two of you, giving you the chance to glance at Dean because _surely he’s distracted and won’t notice, right?_  

Nope. He is looking straight at you, a shit eating grin on his face, and you remember his words. 

“I think you’re forgetting how good I am at making you blush” 

He wasn’t wrong. Castiel breaks the silence and begins talking to Dean about something or another but you don’t pay attention, your mind elsewhere. 

But you tune in when you hear your name “-and we bought her back to the bunker and patched her up” Dean’s voice is low. You can tell he still feels guilty and so must Sam. 

You pitch in “and you guys did an amazing job and I can’t thank you enough for looking after me and letting me overstay my welcome” you say with a smile. 

Castiel smiles slightly, sensing your heartfelt compliment and realising you were trying to make Dean feel better. Dean looks up at you and smiles. It is a nice, heart-warming moment until Dean decides to add “And I’m sure you enjoy the view” he says with a wink, reminding you of when he caught you staring at him topless after a shower, making you blush profusely again. 

 _God fucking damn it, Winchester._  

Castiel was still clueless, looking at Dean with furrowed brows “The bunker is underground, Dean” “That it is, Cas. My mistake” Dean chuckles. 

He was playing dirty and you had just about had enough. So you decide to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

With a deep breath, you muster up any confidence you had as you speak, pausing between phrases “And a lot of empty hallways, with no one around, and firm walls for you to… have your way” Dean quirks his eyebrow, obviously remembering the multiple times the two of you have been caught up in the moment. 

“Have your way? What do you mean?” Castiel asks you but you don’t respond, smiling at Dean. 

Castiel furrows his brows, mouth slightly open, before looking at Dean and changing the subject “I’ve been hearing whispers. Up in heaven. About certain monsters hiding and I wanted to ask if you’ve noticed anything?” 

“Things have been quiet lately. Why are they hiding?” Dean asks, to which Castiel looks down, clearly unable to look at the Winchester “We don’t know” and you realise he feels bad for not having the answers for Dean. 

But Dean doesn’t seem fazed “Hey, gives us more time to get to know each other on a more _personal_  level, right (Y/N)?” he smirks at you and Castiel looks up at your pink cheeks. 

“Are you okay (Y/N)? You look unwell” he raises two fingers, seemingly to fix whatever is wrong but you move back, laughing slightly “I’m fine Castiel. Dean just likes to… rub me the wrong way” 

This time Dean’s eyebrows shoot up, surprised at how blunt yet subtle that was. “You can call me Cas” is his response. 

“Hey, whatever is hiding will have to come out to feed sooner or later.” Dean continues the previous conversation but you see his slightly red cheeks and bite back your smile. 

Castiel stays quiet. “Is it bad? I mean should we be worried?” You ask the angel and he locks his gaze with yours “Something is coming that is so evil that the monsters already plaguing the earth are going in to hiding. Yes, we should be scared” you feel the heaviness in his words and you can’t help but be worried. 

You bite your lip before Dean chimes in “Hey. Whatever it is. Sam and I will kill the son of a bitch. We’ve done it before and we’ll do it again” You’re surprised 

“You-You’ve done it before? What does that mean?” you ask. “Ah. I believe he’s referring to when the Winchesters stopped the apocalypse.” Castiel states nonchalantly. Your mouth hangs open as you stare at Dean “You stopped the friggin’ apocalypse? Woaw wait - there was an apocalypse?!” 

“Remember the static storms, forest fires and viruses that surged all of a sudden a couple years ago?” Dean asks. You simply nod “Yeah, well that was all the lead up to the apocalypse. It’s a long story. I’ll explain some other time” 

“And you and Sam stopped it?” you ask. 

“They started it” Castiel says, earning him a glare from Dean 

“Hey, we didn’t know. But we put Lucifer back in the cage, didn’t we?” 

“Lucifer? As in fallen angel, Lord of Hell, Satan himself?!” your voice has increased an octave much to Dean’s amusement. 

“Yeah. Huge douchebag. Took a certain liking to Sam, actually” You’re stunned in to silence but Castiel is still obviously worried, sitting with tense shoulders and not fully paying attention.

“Seriously Cas, don’t worry about it. Something will come up and we’ll get answers.” Dean reassures the angel. “Meanwhile, you really need to relax more. Maybe (Y/N) could go bake you a pie or something. She’ll even throw in a little show for you if you ask nicely” he teases as you glare at him 

“Oh honey, I’ll give you more than just a little show” you reply without missing a beat, without thinking it through, resulting in your own reddened cheek to accompany Dean’s shit eating grin. 

But apparently that was too blunt as Castiel looked at you and then Dean before asking “Are you two having intercourse?” Castiel asks and in that moment, you realise how much he likens to a child in his manner. 

But you’re caught off guard and just stare at Dean, cheeks burning red from being caught. Dean’s face flashes with surprise but he recovers quickly, laughing and responding “Nah, we’re just playing around. We’re just friends, Cas.” 

You try to hide the disappointment but Dean sees it in the way you glance down at your hands before looking up at Castiel, a neutral expression on your face. 

His eyebrows knit together, trying to make sense of it, but his thoughts are interrupted as Castiel changes the subject. 

Sam enters the room and sits opposite Castiel at the table as the angel fills him in on the situation and the four of you talk. 

You see how comfortable the three men are around each other and you begin to realise that there is a lot you don’t know about the Winchesters. You’re willing to bet that the three of them are like a family and have been through a whole lot of shit together. 

Castiel looks at Dean and Sam with pride and admiration while the two talk to him and you can’t stop the corners of your lips from curling up. You catch Dean’s eye as he raises an eyebrow at you, questioning what’s causing you to smile but you simply shake your head a little before looking to Sam who’s still talking, unable to keep the smile off your face. 

But when you look back at Dean, the uninvited thoughts from the night at the bar, of not being good enough for him fill intrude your mind. And what he said to Castiel just reassured you of that. This was just a game for him. 

He was amusing himself, seeing how much he could rile you up because he must know you found him attractive. 

But it was more than that. If you simply just liked the way he looked, your heart wouldn’t flutter when he’d flirt, and your stomach wouldn’t get butterflies when his skin brushed against yours. 

You begin to remember the night they saved you, the way he held you to his chest and begged you to stay awake as you slipped in and out of consciousness. 

The feelings were familiar. It was the same with Clark. Sadness filled you as you realised you were falling for Dean Winchester. The godlike specimen who had an array of women lined up to be with him but none of them good get him to stay. 

Unbeknownst to you, Dean was watching your smile fade and sadness plagued your face and his expression began to replicate it.

Before long, Castiel stands and bids you farewell. With a gush of air and a slight whoosh sound, he vanishes. You turn to the brothers “So that’s the angel?” “That’s the angel” Sam responds with a smile. “You need to tell me about the apocalypse” You tell Sam, catching him by surprise as he turns to look at Dean but you simply smile and walk to the kitchen. 

You’re heavy hearted as you go to grab a bottle of water and walk to the sink to wash a pan left to soak and begin to think of ways to distract yourself when Dean walks in and grabs a bottle of beer after you from the fridge. 

He leans against the counter, his left leg crossing in front of his right, left hand in his jean pocket after opening his beer. You rinse your hands and turn to find him watching you silently and you smile “You okay?”

“Oh I’m fine, princess. Are you?” You hesitate before smiling too much to compensate 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He continues to watch you quietly and the intensity in his eyes wipes the smile off your face. Does he know? Anxiety begins to rise as thoughts rush through your head. 

_What if this is too awkward for him now? Have I ruined things? What if they tell me to leave now? God, do I even like him that way? Of course you do. Wait, do I? God, what am I doing?_

You release a breath you didn’t know you were holding before looking up only find Dean studying you, frowning slightly. 

You smile, trying to make it look natural “Really. I’m fine” 

“What’s wrong?” he asks. But before you can answer, your phone begins to vibrate. You take it out to see the caller I.D to be the one and only Clark. You sigh but before you know it, Dean is walking towards you. You quickly turn off the screen. 

“Who was it?” 

“Oh I don’t know, the caller I.D was withheld.” You lie. You’re not sure why you did but Dean doesn’t seem to notice. 

Apparently you’re a better liar than you thought. 

Until Dean grabs your phone from your hand and unlocks the screen to see a missed call from Clark. He looks at you questioningly but wordlessly and you can’t look him in the eyes “I don’t know why I did that. I’m sorry. I just… Don’t want you to worry” 

“How many times has he called?” You look him in the eyes “This is the first one” you nod towards the phone in his hand. You see something in his eyes but can’t quite place what it was. 

His hand clenches your phone so you reach out and ease it out of his hands, maintaining eye contact “Don’t worry about it. I’m not going to answer” you reassure him. 

He looks at you before quickly making his expression neutral from… what was that? Sadness? Anger? You’re not sure. He sighs softly before dropping his hands from yours, you didn’t realise you were still holding his hand and you look away from his face, the moment getting unnecessarily intimate. 

With another sigh, Dean smiles, trying to lighten the mood as he smiles “You lost, it seems” to which you look up questioning “I lost?..” 

“You’re the reason Cas caught on” 

“It was a competition?” 

“Well yeah, and that with the fact that I made you blush means I win” 

“Hey, I caught you blushing too” you counter, smirking. He laughs heartily.

“Oh don’t kid yourself, your attempts were cute and all but it takes a lot more to get to me, sweetheart” You felt a twinge in your heart that this was still a game to him. But it was better than nothing. You raise an eyebrow suggestively, trying to look as seductive as possible when you walk closer to him

“Oh really?” you emphasise your words as you see Dean’s eyes focus on your lips.

“Really. And I could do it again” his voice an almost whisper. 

“Try me” your voice is just as quiet as his. That’s when you notice him placing his hand on the back of your neck and slowly bending down, eyes steady on your lips as he inches closer at an agonising pace. 

Your eyes dart between his emerald eyes and his full lips and you can’t help but bite your bottom lip. You see the corners of his mouth curl up slightly “Beautiful” he whispers. 

But as you eyes flutter,  you remember that this _is_ just a game. You were getting caught up in the moment. 

And you sure as hell weren’t going to let him win. 

His lips crawl closer, his hand on the back of your neck pulling you towards him so you gently press your body against his but just before your lips touch, you put your hand on his chest to halt him. 

“Nice try” you whisper against his lip, a smile forming on his lips. 

“I win” you look him the eyes, smiling coyly before stepping back, grabbing your bottle of water and walking out. 

Dean stands there and watches you leave, the smile never leaving his face but yours drops as soon as you’re out of his view. You remind yourself it’s simply a game. You just prayed it doesn’t cost you too much to play.

But before you can get too far, you feel hands on your hips that make you halt. A face comes close to your ears as you hear his voice. Dean. 

“You can pretend all you want, princess, but I saw your face when Cas asked if we were sleeping together” _Fuck_. Your heart drops. This was it, there’s no way Dean would let you live with them now that he knew you had a schoolyard crush on him. It would make things too awkward. 

You’re about to walk away but his hands hold on to your hips, his thumb slowly rubbing small circles “(Y/N) do you trust me?” he asks. 

Confusion is sweeps across your features. _Where was he going with this?_ Was he toying with you? But you can’t help but answer “Yes” in the same whisper his voice holds. 

Before you can tell what is happening, he turns you around roughly and his lips crash in to yours. Your hands rest on his chest as one of his hands is now holding your lower back, the other pulling you closer in to the kiss by the back of your neck. 

His tongue runs along your lower lip, and you grant him access, parting your lips, your tongues moving together as the kiss deepens. 

It resembles the kiss you shared before the brothers went on a hunt but neither of you mentioned it again. And then the night at the bar resulted in a fight and you had just chalked it as his way of claiming a win in the game you’d been playing. 

Similar to the one today. 

But this kiss was different. He’d asked if you trusted him. Somehow it was more real than before. You scold yourself for overthinking it and focus on the kiss. Your hands run up his chest, over his shoulder and one hand rests at the base of his neck while the other runs through his hair. 

Dean’s soft lips rub against yours before he softly bites your bottom lip, eliciting a soft sigh from you. You part only enough to look at each other wordlessly before his hand comes round to hold your cheek and he softly thumbs your lower lip. 

“I really am sorry, (Y/N). I don’t know what came over me that night” You knew he was referring to the night at the bar and you were wondering how many times you had to tell him you forgive him before he believes you 

“I just saw you with another guy and got irrationally angry” But this time, you don’t use words. You silence him with a kiss, softer than before, tender, before breaking away and just watching the way his eyes wandered your face. 

He said no more, simply looked at you. But the moment was halted when you heard footsteps coming towards you and the two of you stepped away from each other as you stood there hoping your face isn’t too flushed and Dean’s hair wouldn’t give anything away. 

Sam looks up from the book in his hand and opens his mouth to speak but before Sam could say a word, your phone begins to vibrate causing Dean to look at you with concern. The two of you know exactly who’s calling before you even take a look. You remove your phone from your back pocket to see the screen lighting up with an all too familiar name. Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to user MLKA727 for giving me an idea on what should happen next! As always, hope you enjoy and any ideas and criticisms are welcome.


	9. Confrontations

_You remove your phone from your back pocket to see the screen lighting up with an all too familiar name. Clark_

 

You hesitate, looking up at the brothers as if they would have an answer as to what to do. But for the second time today, Dean takes the phone from your hand and, to your surprise, he answers. “Hello?” His voice is rough and deep, anger withheld in his words. You can softly hear Clark’s voice through the receiver “ _Hi, uh, is (Y/N) there?”_ “Yes she is. Can I help you?” Dean responds. “ _Well can I talk to her?”_ you can hear his frustration. “Not really, no. Can I help you?” he repeats his words. Your surprised at how well he’s staying calm. “ _Look, buddy, this has nothing to do with you. Now will you give the phone to (Y/N) already?”_ “It has a lot to do with me, _buddy_. Because of you, she has been hurt more than your pretty little mind can imagine. So, I will ask one more time. Can. I. Help. You?” He emphasises each word and you see the calm before the storm in his eyes. You look over to Sam, hoping he’d help the situation but he stands there looking at your phone, jaw set, anger instilled in his features. You try to quietly plead with Dean to just hang up but he holds your gaze as he waits for Clark’s response. _“Was that (Y/N)? Give her the phone”_ “Excuse me?” the anger is no longer held back. “ _This has nothing to do with you, man. Just give my girl the phone”._ You wince at the phrase “my girl”. That’s what he used to call you but no longer. And Dean definitely picks up on it. He scoffs “Your girl? Is that why she told you to leave her alone after you wouldn’t stop texting her? You have lost the right to call her that. In fact, you’ve lost the right to call her, period.” _“Oh you talk big over the phone, bud, but I’d like to see what you’d do face to face. Just give her the fucking phone”_ Your eyes widen but a smile forms on Dean’s lips, as if he was just waiting for the opportunity. “Was that a threat there, Clark?” _What if it was?”_ Jesus, how crazy was he? He had no idea who Sam and Dean were. “Hey, I’d be more than happy to show you exactly what would happen face to face there, kid” “Dean no, please, just hang up” you plead again “Sam, help me, please” but both brothers were dead set on showing Clark just what they wanted to do to him. “ _Well, Dean, I’m all ears. Who the fuck do you think you are? I called (Y/N), I needed to talk to (Y/N), who the fuck are you to get in the way?”_ “Now now, don’t say things you know you’ll regret” Dean’s voice holds such venom but his lips remain in a malicious smile. He had wanted to pummel this jerk the day you told the brothers about him, and with everything that’s happened since and the way Clark has made you feel, Dean’s just been waiting for the opportunity. A part of Sam wonders why Dean is so eager to get in a fight. It wasn’t like him to be so nonchalant about fighting humans now that they had enough monsters to fill up their days. But he chalked it up to the same protective side of Dean he’d see when he was a kid and someone would try bullying him. Sam had seen how protective Dean had been of you since you arrived in their lives and he just assumed it was from the guilt of letting you get hurt. Little did he know the battle that was going inside Dean about how he felt when it came to you. Seeing how his hand is clenched in a fist, you put your hand on his arm and step in front of him, trying to calm him down and talk him out of it. “Please, Dean. Just stop. He’s not worth it” you say softly but before either of you can say any more, Sam steps forward “Where are we meeting the son of a bitch?” he asks, his voice gruff and full of hatred, unlike anything you’d ever seen from him. Dean looks at his brother steadily as he speaks “Since you’re so eager to show us how tough you are, how about you come meet us?” You hear Clark hesitate before agreeing to meet the boys at a bar in town. Dean hangs up before handing you his phone. They were going to kill him. These brothers were strong, built, and hunted monsters for a living. There was no way Clark stood a chance, even if he bought a crew of people for heaven’s sake. You were scared for his life as you saw the pure hatred burn in these boys’ eyes. “We’re not going” you say, trying your hardest to convey as much authority in your voice as possible. But they towered over you and in any other circumstance, it would have been funny that you’d even try. “Fine. You don’t have to come. We’ll sort things out, make sure he never calls you again, and come back here” Sam says. Your shoulders slouch as you admit defeat. You couldn’t think of anything else to do to try and stop them but they sensed your worry because instantly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You look up when you hear Dean’s voice “Look, we’ll only scare him off, I promise. We won’t hurt him too much. Just enough to make sure he leaves you alone. You want him to leave you alone, right?” “More than anything” you admit. The smile softly “But you’re crazy if you think I’m not going to come and make sure you don’t kill the guy.” You try lightening the mood a bit. It was inevitable, it’s better if you just accept it rather than worry and sulk the entire time.

 

Soon after, you’re situated in the back of the impala as Dean drives to the decided meeting point, Sam sitting in the passenger seat just scrolling through some articles on his phone as you watch out of the window. You can’t help but be anxious as you bite your bottom lip and mindlessly watch buildings and people pass by. Before long, you’re pulling up in an empty parking lot which you chalk up to it being midday and this being a bar. The three of you exit the impala in silence and enter the bar. Dean instinctively orders a drink for himself while Sam and you sit and wait. 10 minutes pass before Clark walks in and the brothers don’t find the need to ask if it’s him because the way your body tensed up at the sight of him was signal enough. Clark sees you and walks up to you with a smile that’s supposed to be charming but only causes you to feel anger deep within. He didn’t notice the two, tall, muscled men beside you until they stood. The smile was instantly wiped from his face as you saw his eyes widen before he tried to regain his composure. He looks at you “are these your new friends?” “Hey, we’re not here for you two to talk, remember. Now, you were asking if I’d be able to continue talking to you when face to face, right?” Dean steps forward and towers over Clark despite still being a couple steps away from him. Clark straightens his back and broadens his shoulders in a futile attempt to cover more space and seem larger but compared to Dean’s 6 foot, broad frame, Clark looked miniscule. But he never knew when to admit defeat. “Big talk for such a dopey looking guy. What are you, jacked on steroids or something?” Dean chuckles “Why, are you scared?” Clark clenches his jaw as he looks at you again “What is this, (Y/N). Let’s get out of here, I know you don’t want this, let’s go talk.” “You bought this on yourself” you say, surprising yourself at how you were somehow condoning this. “Now. Where were we? Oh right. Can I help you?” Dean speaks, a cocky grin on his face as Sam steps forward to intimidate Clark further. They weren’t going to hit him, you realise. They meant it when they said they were only going to scare him and it seemed that that would be done without the brothers having to lay a finger on Clark. You see the bartender eyeing the situation, watching to see if a fight begins but cautious not to interject before absolutely necessary. Clark never liked being proved wrong and whenever it happened, his only response was blind anger which you could see boiling within him. His face deepened a shade of red “What are you, her bodyguards? Does she pay you or does she just fuck you for your loyalty?” You see Dean’s fists clench as Sam no longer holds back “Watch your mouth, Clark” he warns. “Oh I’m sorry, am I hurting the little slut’s feelings? Did she ever tell you what she was like before she met me? Oh she was known for spreading her-” but before he could finish his sentence, Dean uppercut him square in the jaw faster than you could register what was happening. All you saw was Clark standing one second and stumbling back the next and Dean pulling his right hand back to his side as he stepped forward, ready to throw another blow but before he could, you grabbed his arm and the bartender was walking towards you guys. Clark steadies himself and holds his jaw, and if looks could kill, you’d be on the floor by now. “Oh that hit a nerve with you? I’m right aren’t I? You hated me for sleeping with one other person but what about the countless people you fucked, huh (Y/N)?” he walks towards you and the brothers step forward but you place a hand on both of their chests, making them stall. “What about all the guys who had their way with you before I met you. I made you stop. I made you decent. You have no right to be angry at-“ this time it was your turn to interrupt him as you place your hands on his shoulders as leverage while swinging your knee up, making contact exactly on target. He doubles over, hands on his groin, moaning as you hear a slight gasp from Sam and Dean stifling a laugh. The bartender begins pushing you all out of the door “That’s enough, guys. Out” is all he says. Clark stumbles as he tries to get away from the three of you and once out of the door, he walks over to a car without another word, still bending over slightly, a hand on his groin. You watch his car pull out before Dean breaks the silence “Not hurting him too much, huh?” you turn to see him smirking at you. You can’t hold back a laugh as you childishly respond “You started it” and the three of you share a laugh, the tension immediately fizzling away. You breathe a sigh of relief as you realise that Clark was finally going to leave you alone.

 

The drive back to the bunker is filled with music from one of Dean’s cassettes and as Zeppelin fills the car, you smile, realising how quickly the boys were willing to stick up for you and confront a guy they never even met and only heard about from you. When you moved here, you never thought you’d make friends willing to protect and help you, let alone this soon and out of nowhere. Dean looks in his rear view mirror to find you smiling as you look out the window, in your own mind, and he can’t help but keep his own smile off of his face. He hadn’t expected to be so angry when Clark spoke on the phone but he hopes he kept it at bay to avoid questions from his brother and you. Because God knows he didn’t have answers. The impala pulls up in front of the bunker and the three of you enter, heading straight to the kitchen as if all unanimously deciding you’re ready for dinner. You walk up to the fridge and open it to see that, despite it being full, nothing seems appetizing at the moment. You move to the cupboards as Dean looks in the fridge and has the same expression you did. Decidedly, he closes the fridge door and turns “That’s it. We’re going out” You and Sam turn to look at him, waiting for an explanation “To get dinner. We can go somewhere nice, make an evening out of it” “Never thought of you as such a romantic” you tease. “He’s riding on the high of punching Clark, I think” Sam grins. Dean glares at Sam but doesn’t respond. You smile as you think it over “That could be nice. What place could we go?” “There’s a nice restaurant just under an hour from here that we’ve driven by” Sam suggests. But then you realise why they don’t normally go to restaurants “We don’t have to go somewhere expensive…” but the brothers smile at you “Don’t worry about it, (Y/N)” Dean reassures. You look at them questioningly “But you guys aren’t exactly employed. Where do you get the money?” You ask before realising it’s rude and so you apologise profusely but Sam chuckles “We have our ways” he says coyly. They see the pieces fit in to place as you think it through “You mean… You guys commit fraud?” you ask, not sure how you feel. The boys just watch to see how you take it. You’re silent for a moment before you speak “Well I mean, if you’ve saved the world without asking for anything in return, you kind of earned it? I mean the scales are balanced, I guess” and they laugh “Gotta pay the bills somehow” Dean jests before you tease “What bills? You’ve taken over an abandoned bunker that has its own renewable energy source” you laugh but the plan is made. You were going to a restaurant for dinner with the boys. You take your leave and go to the shower rooms after grabbing a towel and you begin to undress before stepping under one of the shower heads. You lost track of yourself under the water, taking your time washing your hair when you think you hear a noise. “Hey hey wait, I’m in here!” you shout in case one of the brothers were thinking about having a shower but there’s no sound. You continue washing your hair, regarding it as just a noise from outside the shower rooms. You finish your shower and step out from under the water and grab your towel, patting down your hair and self as you walk to the hangers. You stop in your tracks when your clothes are no longer on the hangers. You look around the area, maybe they fell? Maybe you misplaced them. You search around the area but find nothing. But you can’t stay in the showers forever so you wrap your towel around your body, cursing yourself for not grabbing a larger one as you barely cover your chest and it hangs just in line with the bottom of your ass. Taking a deep breath, you peer out from the shower rooms, looking in the hallway to make sure no one is there. You rush out and turn the corner but are stopped again, this time by the sight of Dean standing in the middle of the hallway, hands behind his back, a sly smile on his face. “Dean!” you say in surprised “Uh, I can explain” but before you can continue, he brings his hands forward, showing you the very items of clothing you were trying to find. “You… you son of a bitch!” you hiss but he simply grins at you. You steady your gaze “Give me the clothes, Dean” you warn but his smile refuses to falter “Sure. Come and take them” You instantly resort to pleading “Dean, please” “Oh, I think I hear Sammy coming. He was saying he wanted a shower before we left” You begin to panic. Clutching your towel “Dean, I swear to god, if you don’t give me my clothes I’ll-” “You’ll what? I told you, just come and get them” You glare at him but his shit eating grin remains in place. God, if it wasn’t so damn attractive, you’d slap the grin right off his face. Steadying your breath, you walk towards him, still holding on to the towel around you, praying that Sam doesn’t walk in on the scene unfolding. You reach out to grab your clothes but like the sneaky bastard he is, Dean raises his hand above your hand. You groan “You have _got_ to be shitting me. Give me my clothes, Dean!” you try to convey the anger you feel but the smile on his face is too contagious, resulting in you smiling up at him which doesn’t help the situation. “You gotta work for it, sweetheart” is his only response as you reach up with one hand but he’s too tall, even when you stand on your toes. You grunt as you keep trying to reach and even hop a little but all that stops when you hear footsteps approaching from afar. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ “Dean, please, give me my clothes” Silence. “Sam’s coming, Dean please!” Silence. He’s grinning down at you. Sam seems to be walking down the corridor that turns in to the one you’re standing in and you have to get past Dean to get to your room, half way down this hallway. Panicking, you let go of your towel, leap and snatch your clothes from Dean’s hand, quickly holding on to the front of your towel as it almost slips down as you sprint past him and in to your room, closing the door just as Sam turns the corner. Breathing heavily, you dump the clothes on the floor and lock your door. The son of a bitch. But you can’t get the grin off of your face, your heart racing from the rush of almost getting caught. Oh he was going to pay for that. With the adrenaline rushing through you, you begin to get ready and lo and behold, the black dress enters your view as you open your cupboard doors. Perfect. You pull it out along with the high heeled shoes you’d bought and place them on your bed as you go about drying your hair.

 

Your wear a shiny, almost satin looking black dress which form fitting, accentuating your breast with its plunge neck and hugging the curve of your hips, ending just below your ass but the sleeves reaching your wrists. The adrenaline from Dean’s little game and the excitement to see the smug look wiped off his face gives you no time to rethink your choice in clothing. Pairing the dress with a smokey eye look that made your eyes stand out and a red lip, your hair styled in an elegant up do, strands escaping around your temples and framing your face, you smile at your handiwork before you slip on the heels, grab a black clutch purse with your phone within and head out of the room in search for the boys. You find Sam standing in the war room in a white shirt, the sleeves of which he’s rolled up to his elbows, a navy tie and suit pants as he looks up when you enter, a smile forming on his face instantly “You look very nice” he compliments. You divert your eyes to the ground, smiling before looking back up “Thank you, Sammy. So do you” you indicate to his clothes to which is smiles, dimples on display. “Dean is just finishing up, I believe” he responds, his voice making it clear that he’s been waiting for a while. But before you can comment, you hear Dean’s voice calling as he approaches “Hey Sammy, is (Y/N) out yet or should I go call her?” he stops in the hallway, donning a white shirt and thin black tie accompanied by black suit pants. His mouth hangs open as he eyes your dress “I’m already out” you respond, keeping your voice level and a smile on your face as you stand with your hands holding your purse in front of you, crossing your legs as you stand watching Dean. He breaks his gaze from your body, his eyes snapping up to meet yours as he clears his throat “Good, good. You look nice” he says before quickly looking down, tugging his sleeves down nervously and then looking at Sam, relief washing over him as he learns that Sam didn’t see a thing, occupied with whatever he was reading on his phone. “Yeah I got the directions up, we all set?” Sam asks, looking up from his mobile at both you and Dean. “Let’s get going, I’m starving” Dean says, leading you out of the bunker and to the impala. You smile to yourself, proud of eliciting that response. “I hope I’m not overdressed” you say to Sam, realising you had no clue how fancy this place was but he reassures you “No, you look great. It’s a fancy place from what we’ve seen. Dean usually makes some comment or another about the people we see going in” and surprisingly it makes you feel better. Especially the thought that the brothers were pretty much only going there instead of some diner because you were with them. You smile as you sit in the impala, the boys were doing so much for you and you felt incredibly special. You look around as the impala reverses out on to the road but just before you get going, you catch a glimpse Dean watching you in the rear view mirror before he quickly looks forward and starts driving. Your smile widens, the confidence practically oozing off of you as you make your way to the restaurant. A little over an hour later, you pull up to a large, extravagant building, lights shining up from the ground around its perimeter and a doorman waiting for guests. “Surely we need reservations?” You ask as the boys exit the car but as your hand reaches for the door handle, Dean opens it for you “Don’t you worry your pretty little mind about that one, sweetheart” he smiles down at you, holding out a hand which you take a hold of as you step out of the car. The two of you make your way around the car to Sam and they lead you to the building, the doorman smiling kindly as he opens the door and you thank him as you pass. The inside is beautiful, the walls panelled with both dark and gold wood, dim lights lining the panels between windows that run along one side of the building. Most of the light in the eating area comes from spotlights fashioned over each table, rows of which line the room before an open bar, behind which is the kitchen. The brothers approach a man smiling at them from behind a lectern. Dean speaks “Reservation for Mr Collins” and you try to hide the smile. Of course, if the boys can commit credit card fraud, they could get reservations at a fancy restaurant. The man quickly finds the name and leads the three of you to a table right by a window, a fair distance away from anyone else in the restaurant which is half full, enough for you to speak freely without risk of being heard. You and Dean sit opposite each other on the bench-style seats while Sam sits opposite the window in a single seat, each taking a menu from the host who seated you and you begin looking over the options. You decide on a Mediterranean halloumi salad as a starter, before Cajun seafood pasta and a side of sweet potatoes and feta cheese. Happy with your choice, you put down your menu only to find Dean looking at you over his menu. You smile coyly “Like what you see?” He grins before answering “Yeah, it all just looks so… delicious” you blush but Sam, oblivious to what is happening, interjects “Since when have you liked the sound of anything other than greasy diner food?” he scoffs, catching Dean off guard, causing him to quickly look over the menu as you realise that he hadn’t even begun to read it as you smile down at the plate, willing the blush to fade before Sam realises. “What can I say, Sammy? An extravagant building changes a man.” He jokes moments before a waiter arrives and takes your orders. Dean thinks fast and orders anything that sounds good on the spot before ordering a bottle of “your best red wine” for the table. The three of you fall in to casual conversations, the brothers telling you about an old friend named Charlie with a sad smile on their face the entire time, bringing you to understand that they’ve probably lost her, what with their line of work. In return, you tell them about life at home and what it was like being an only child and before you know it, your food arrives and you’re removing the napkin from its ring and placing it in your lap. Silence falls momentarily as you all begin to eat but the conversation is soon picked up again. You begin to notice how Dean watches you any chance he gets. When you speak, his whole body is facing you, elbows on table, eyes fixed on yours, and when he speaks, he merely glances at Sam and spends the rest of the time looking at you. When Sam speaks, he only looks at his brother when his name is mentioned, otherwise his gaze is trained on you. You begin to feel a little antsy under the scrutiny of Dean’s intense gaze but you refuse to look away in embarrassment, remembering the little prank he played on you after your shower. Sitting up straight, you return the gesture, locking eyes with his, almost daring him to keep his eyes on you. The corner of his mouth curls as you quirk an eyebrow playfully. Sam, the poor thing, is oblivious as he’s too caught up in the excitement of talking about a book her read on the subject you were discussing. But without missing a beat, you respond to what he said, continuing the conversation, but maintaining eye contact with Dean. Surprisingly, he is the first one to look away, breaking in to a grin and smiling down at his food, shaking his head a little as he takes a mouthful. You can’t help but smile at how cute yet attractive that little gesture was before you look at Sam and continue your conversation. Half way through your meal, Sam excuses himself to go to the bathroom and the conversation dies down now that you’re one member short. But shortly after Sam leaves, you look up to find Dean watching you again, this time with a soft smile as opposed to the cocky grin he had before. “You look beautiful tonight” he says gently, taking you by surprise and tinging your cheeks pink. You smile tenderly as you thank him. The light shining on your table works to make the green of his eyes practically shine and brings your attention to the freckles that scatter across his nose and cheeks. The corners of his eyes crease slightly as he smiles and you subconsciously bite your lip when thinking about how sweet the moment was and how beautiful this man was. You see his face change from tenderness to something else, however. He leans forward in his seat slightly, his face now mirroring the expression he held at the diner the day you went shopping with him. Then you remembered just why you wore this dress tonight as you sight up straight, crossing your legs, subtly pushing your chest slightly forward and smiling coyly at Dean. His grin widens as you bend over slightly to take a mouthful of pasta but you still as you feel his hand on your other hand on the table. His calloused thumb rubs your wrist softly as you regain your posture and continue to eat, trying to ignore the feeling of his hand gently massaging yours but it demands to be noticed. Dean pulls back but before you can question it, Sam appears and sits down. You all resume your conversation from before but Dean can’t keep the smile off his face and there was no way you were going to let him think he won. Maybe it was the red wine, maybe it was your pride, or maybe it was the thoughts of what the kiss you shared earlier meant, but you quietly slip a foot out of your heels and extend your leg slowly until… Bingo. Dean’s eyes dart to yours as he tries to silently warn you not to continue but you simply smile innocently. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he secretly wanted you to continue. You slowly slide your foot up his calf to his knee but halt, making your way back down. Continuing your conversation, now mostly with Sam as Dean had fallen silent, watching you with a steady gaze to warn you whenever you glanced at him, but the way the corners of his mouth curled up slightly told you otherwise. You slip your foot to the inner side of his leg as you slide it up his calf again up to his knee. But this time you don’t retreat. Slowly, you rub your foot along his inner thigh, inching closer and closer to where his legs meet at an agonisingly slow pace. Sam talks now so you steady you gaze on Dean, smiling confidently as you see him realise but refuse to believe that you won’t stop. You continue on your path, softly gliding your foot up his thigh but just before you reach his manhood, he quickly pulls his hand under the table and holds your foot away. But the sudden action meant he had to drop his fork, resulting in the cutlery falling on his plate noisily. Sam looks at Dean in confusion as he holds your foot as you keep your foot in place on his upper thigh. “Everything okay?” you ask, your voice expressing nothing but worry but the glint in your eyes revealing the mischief to Dean who clears his throat “Oh yeah, sorry, just dropped some food is all” he says, his voice a little huskier than usual and you notice how his eyes are a shade darker than normal, his pupils taking up more of his iris. You slowly let your foot slide back down his leg before slipping your shoe back and continuing the conversation as if nothing happened. But to your surprise, Dean joins in, unfazed. But you relish the fact you got the last move as the three of you finish your food. You are buzzing with confidence and happy from a lovely dinner and having a great time as the three of you leave the restaurant, but you’re slightly disheartened that Dean isn’t even trying to get you back. He is acting as if nothing happened, keeping up conversations, smiling at you without anything other than the same friendliness Sam’s smiles hold and keeping a normal distance as opposed to him trying to rub up against you or anything to get a hand over you. But you push the thought aside. The evening had gone really well and you all enjoyed you time. On the drive back, however, you begin to suspect that you may have taken things a bit too far. Maybe he’d decided it’s too risky to play because you take it too far? Your mood is dampened at the idea that he might even be angry at you for your little act at the restaurant and those feelings cloud your mind the entire journey back to the bunker, despite Sam and Dean’s conversation. You’re only half listening so when they direct the conversation to you, you give a one word response if possible, otherwise you keep it short and simple and they quickly realise you’re not up for talking and the conversation steers away from you.

 

The impala slows and comes to a halt in front of the bunker. You’re in a strange mood, regretting what you did making you feel upset but you had had a good time at dinner and thoroughly enjoyed everything else. When entering the bunker, Sam decides to slip in to the library as you make your way to your room, Dean walking in front of you to his door. You pass by quietly when you hear “Hey, (Y/N), I forgot to ask earlier, I can’t find my laptop but it’s got to be somewhere in my room. I’ve checked everywhere except for under the cabinet but I can’t see underneath it unless I lift the damn thing. Could you give me a hand?” You turn on your heels and accept with a smile. At least he wasn’t avoiding you, right? And this would give you a chance to apologise. He leads you in to his room and you take the opportunity to take a look around. You’d headed his warnings and never stepped foot in his room while they were out but now he was inviting you in. His bed was centred along a wall, above which was a shelf littered in various trinkets such as a wooden cross, a bag of some sort of powder and what looked like stakes carved out of wood, beside which was a small television and a little pile of books to one side. The wall was decorated with a couple of different knives and guns. Beside his bed was a table on which he’d placed a bedside lamp and along the joining wall was a desk on which was a typewriter, some folders and a small framed photo. In one of the corners of his room, he had placed a filing cabinet beside which was a rather large cabinet which, presumably, held clothes. There was a chair and a small table placed against the wall facing the bed next to the cabinet. You turn to Dean and point at the cabinet “Under there?” “Uh yeah, yeah. I’ll lift it up a bit, could you see if my laptop is under there?” You look at him with a questioning yet teasing smile “How in the world did you manage to get it under there?” but you crouch down as he positions himself beside the cabinet, bending down and lifting it. You look along the bottom of the cabinet but there is nothing there. “Nope, nothing here” He puts down the cabinet with a sigh as you sit on the floor willing yourself to speak. This may be your only opportunity. “Look, Dean, about the restaurant. I’m sorry if I took it too far” you stand up, your back turned to him “And I understand if you feel uncomfortable now” but when you turn, he is standing mere steps away from you, his face having completely changed. He was looking at you the same way he did in the restaurant when you were teasing him. You breath hitches at the intensity of his gaze, his pupils blown, covering half of his once green eyes. His voice is low and husky when he speaks “Don’t kid yourself, I’d have stopped you instantly if you were going too far” and in a flash, he’d grabbed you by your waist and pulled you flush against his body. He looks down at you, his face mere centimetres from yours “You won in a game I started, and you were drop dead gorgeous with that smile on your face. Don’t question yourself.” And before you can respond, his lips are against yours, hands pressing your lower body to him. This time you bite his bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from him as he parts his lips and his right hand travels up your back creating goosebumps to emerge along your skin until his hand halts on your neck, pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. Your hands run along his chest before you encircle them around his back, wanting him closer. In the heat of the moment, however, you bring them forwards and begin undoing his tie, making him smile against your lips. You pull it off and throw it on the floor before realising his hands slowly undoing the zipper on the back of your dress. He pulls away from your lips but nuzzles his head in your neck, kissing along your jaw and making his way up, kissing, sucking, biting. Your breathing quickened, you begin working on his shirt buttons, a smile on your face though lips parted as you try to control your breathing. His shirt hangs open but his hands are still around your lower back, your dress completely unzipped. Dean kisses around your ear before whispering “Are you sure about this?” as you raise one hand to quickly remove the pins and hair ties holding everything in place. You grin “Now that you mention it, I can’t. You see, I’m a religious woman now” He scoffs and looks at you “Oh? Since when?” he plays along, asking quietly, a smile on his face. Your hair falls in soft curls as you look up at him “The car journey back from the restaurant. What can I say? I was enlightened” “We’ll see about that” is his only response before sliding your dress off of your shoulders and down your body. It hits the floor quietly and you stand there in nothing but your underwear. He takes his time looking you over, licking his bottom lip subconsciously. The action would usually make you feel self-conscious but around Dean, you just felt safe, not to mention the excitement that was building in your core. A coy smile forms across your lips “You, Winchester, have far too many clothes off” you step forward and slide his shirt off of his shoulders, kissing along his jaw and neck as your hands slide down his torso and begin working on unbuttoning his suit pants. His hands roam your bare back as he lets you have your way but as his pants hit the floor, you gently palm his already half hardened manhood, eliciting a deep, guttural groan from him. You look up at him and smile, taking the pace agonisingly slow. Too slow for his liking. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you deeply, stepping forward, backing you up until the back of your knees hit the side of his bed. He softly lays you down, keeping his lips on yours the entire time. He uses one of his hands and makes quick work of undoing your bra before ripping it off and his new vantage point allows him to roam his hands along your abdomen before one of them holds your waist while the other softly palms your breast. It’s your turn to moan as his lips part from your but he quickly replaces his hand with his lips, sucking your nipples, flicking them with his tongue as the other palms the other breast. Your nipples harden at his touch but when he wraps his lips around your other nipple, his hand makes its way down your abdomen to your now incredibly warm centre. He rubs a finger over your panties but the friction causes you to grind in to his hand unwittingly. He grins, leaning up on his free elbow as he watches you squirm at his touch. “Are you sure about this?” he reaffirms as you nod “Dean, please” you plead. He slowly retreats down your body, holding your hips and adjusting your body so your legs hang over the side of his bed. His face is aligned with your centre as he slides down your panties, you lift your hips to help but he takes his time, savouring the impatience he sees on your face as you withhold a groan. He places his hands under your thighs as he parts your legs to offer him leverage for what he plans to do. Placing a thumb on your clit, he rubs slow circles, his other hand massaging your thigh. You throw your head back slightly, lips parting. “You’re so wet for me, sweetheart” he coos, and before you can respond, his tongue runs along your slit, his thumb picking up its pace. You moan as he sets an agonising pace but before you can complain, his lips wrap around your bud and he begins to suck and flick his tongue at a quickening pace and before you know it, he slides a finger in to you, curling it upwards slightly. You plead Dean to go faster and he obliges, licking and nipping before sliding in a second finger, quickening his pulsing hand. You feel tension rise in your core as Dean brings you closer to the edge. You’re breathing fast, your hands running through his hair, only encouraging him to quicken his pace, your head is thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted as soft whines escape your lips. But all of a sudden, the contact is gone, making your eyes shoot to his, cheeks red and breath hitching as you were close to your climax. He bends over you and plants another kiss on your lips, you can taste yourself on his lips as you deepen the kiss, wanting to go further. You pull back “Dean, please, I need you” you whisper, your voice a wreck. He smiles before holding your waist and pulling you up on to the bed but just as before, he takes his time removing his boxers and grabbing a foil packet from within his bedside draw, unrolling the condom on his semi-hard member before returning on top of you, hands slowly roaming along your body. You sigh in frustration as you decide to take matters in to your own hands. With speed, you wrap your legs around his waist and place a hand on his shoulder as you flip him over on to his back, straddling his hips. He’s taken by surprise but the smile on his face only widens as you bend over and begin sucking and biting his neck softly, your hand massaging his member but it doesn’t take long for his breathing to fasten, the green in his eyes almost gone, taken over by his pupils as you sit up and position yourself above him. “What about your new found religion?” he teases so with a coy smile, your voice soft and enticing, you reply quietly “Forgive me father, for I have sinned” as you slide down his shaft. You throw your head back as he fills you completely, you didn’t expect him to be this large. You both pause for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size before you slowly raise your hips and thrust down again, making him groan at the pace you’re setting. It was his time to squirm as you continue on your warpath, pulling out slowly before coming down quick, and before long, you feel the tension rising inside you again. You place your hands on his chest as you quicken your pace to both of your relief, he watches you with half lidded eyes, the way your lips are parted slightly, soft whines and moans escaping from the pair of you. But he’s taken the backseat for far too long so as you come back up, before you can bottom out again, he grabs your waist and thrusts up in to you, making you moan loudly. He grins now that he has the power and he begins thrusting in you hard and fast, your body bouncing on top of him as you beg him to continue, he arches his neck to kiss you as you lower your head, laying him back down, his pace relentless, pounding in to you as you moan in to his lips. You pray to god Sam is still in the library as you have no clue how much sound these walls let through but you can’t stop yourself from being loud. Dean’s grunts mingle with your whines as you feel yourself coming closer to the edge. “Dean please, yes, I’m going to come, don’t stop” you whine and suddenly, he changes his angle so that he rubs against your wall, hitting your g-spot. Seconds later, you come undone, moaning and whining and begging as he rides through your high, eyes closed as you feel the intense orgasm rock through your body. The way your walls clench around his member brings around his own climax as his rhythm falters, his hips stutter before he moans, a deep, guttural moan, and you both halt. You’re spent, laying on top of his after he slides out of you, your head on his chest you both try to bring your breathing back to normal. As you come down from your high, you mindlessly trace patterns along his chest as he looks down at you and smiles. His voice is soft “Can I tell you something?” “Hmm?” you respond, tired but not willing to fall asleep and end the moment. “I’ve been waiting for ages for this to happen” he admits. You look up at him, a lazy smile on his face, before you grin “Oh you were that sure this was going to happen?” you tease “You’ve been ogling me ever since you’ve come here, princess.” He responds, the same teasing lilt in his voice “You’re a cocky one, you are.” You reply, a grin on both of your faces “Can’t help it, sweetheart. But you know it's why you find me _just so irresistible_ ” he says jokingly before reaching forward and softly kissing your nose. He extends his arm to grab his sheets before throwing them on top of the two of you and shortly after, you both fall in to an exhausted sleep, you laying on his chest as he holds you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boyyyyy it finally happened. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	10. A Walk In The Park

You wake up with arms wrapped around your stomach, a firm chest pressed up against your back as someone’s legs are tangled with yours. Dean. You smile, remembering last night as you gently pull the sheets back and slowly get out of so as to not wake him up. You look around and see your dress lying on the floor and sigh. That’s the last thing you want to be wearing first thing in the morning is a tight dress. Taking a chance, you walk over to Dean’s cabinet and open one of the drawers to find an assortment of tops. Picking up a red and black flannel shirt, you close the drawer and begin buttoning up the shirt as you open the second drawer and grab a pair of boxer briefs to wear underneath. Praying Dean won’t mind you turn around to take a look around his room when the little photo frame on his desk catches your eye. You walk over to see a photo of a beautiful blonde woman holding a little boy with a bowl haircut. You smile softly at the sight of a young Dean and the woman you presume is “My mom, Mary” You hear Dean’s voice from the bed. You turn around “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be prying” but he smiles “Nah it’s okay, really” he looks you up and down “I see you found some new clothes” he smirks. You return the smile as you walk over tauntingly “Yeah, you’ll be surprised what you can find at the local thrift store. Great vintage items” “You calling me old?” he chuckles as you sit beside him on the edge of the bed. “I should go get changed” you voice is soft as you speak. He rubs the sleep from his eyes before replying “Yeah, you probably should” but as you get up, Dean grabs your waist and pulls you back on to the bed, holding you to his chest. You let out a squeal as he tickles your sides, pleading him to stop between laboured breathes from laughing so much as his hands travel around your midriff. When he stops, he is propped up on his elbows placed either side of you as he watches you calm down, small giggles still escaping your lips. Your breathing returns to normal as you watch him smiling down at you before he leans closer, softly placing his lips on yours and finally rolling off of you, allowing you to get out of bed. You walk to his door before peering out for any signs of Sam nearby. When the coast is clear, you quietly run to your room and shed Dean’s clothing and placing them by the door to return them to their owner. But you stall for a moment before removing the shirt, deciding to keep that because he’d either let you have it or forcefully take it back, both of which seemed like a pleasant time. You look through your clothing options before choosing a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top and a pair of comfortable converse that Sam had picked up when you were getting better. You wash your face in sink of the little bathroom connected to your room and remove last night’s makeup, praying it won’t take too much of a toll on your skin before you decide to head to the kitchen and make yourself some food for breakfast and as you begin whisking some eggs to make French toast, Sam enters. “Mmmorning” he says, sleep heavy in his voice as he rubs his eyes. You smile up at him “Morning, you get enough sleep last night?” “I was reading a book and didn’t take notice of the time” he replies, a soft smile on his lips. You begin discussing the book he was reading as he sits at the table while you fry the French toast, and as conversations change, you are interrupted as you laugh “You’re incredibly happy this morning” Sam states, a grin on his face. You pray he doesn’t see you blush as you reply without missing a beat “I am, thanks to you guys.” You pause before elaborating “You’ve made me feel so welcome. I mean not only did you help me get better which, first of all, you didn’t have to do, but you’ve let me stick around and I can’t thank you enough. I guess last night was when it all hit me, just how lucky I am- with the dinner, I mean” you quickly add but Sam doesn’t seem to suspect a thing as he looks down with a dimpled smile before looking back at you “We’ve loved having you around, (Y/N). You’re like the little sister we never had” _Oh boy, some little sister_ you think with a small smirk.

 

You finish up the pile of French toast just as Dean joins you in the kitchen and you place the plate of toast on the table with three plates “Help yourself” you add before sitting down. Dean pours himself some coffee before offering you and Sam some, to which you agree. The three of you sit around the table and eat in a comfortable silence but you keep noticing Dean’s glances in your direction and the sly smirk playing on his lips. _The motherfucker is picturing last night_ you realise and two glances later, you decide to kick Dean under the table, making him jump and glare at you but he only manages to hold it for a second before Sam looks up and asks what happened. You quietly look down at your food as you eat, a smirk playing on _your_ lips this time. You finish eating and Dean collects the dishes from the table and begins washing up as Sam pulls out his phone “Hey dean, I just remembered, I think I found something” Dean continues washing the dishes but Sam knows he is listening as he continues talking. Turns out there was a pattern of people going missing every 29-30 days and only for one night. As Sam talks, you begin wondering what it could be but before you could ask, Dean interjects “Werewolves?” “Yeah, seems like it” Sam replies before looking at you and noticing your bewildered expression and smiles. You break out of your daze “Of course, werewolves, obviously” you say sarcastically. “Don’t worry, we’ve killed far worse. Werewolves are practically a walk in the park now. In fact they’re what we used to hunt when we were younger, some of our first monsters” Sam reassures you. “All you need is a silver bullet” Dean adds. You think it over and much to everyone’s surprise, including your own, you ask “Can I come?” Dean scoffs “Hell no”. You furrow your brows “Well why not? You said it was easy” “Yeah, for us. We’ve been doing this since we were kids” “Exactly, and Sam said you started with werewolves, why can’t I?” Sam’s face is one of concern while Dean just looks at you with a stubborn look, jaw set. “No” is all he says, voice firm. You look at Sam pleadingly “Please. I feel useless just waiting around for you guys while you’re out there hunting monsters. What’s the point of me sticking around? I’m healed now” you look at Dean “And you said yourself I’m a good shot. I know how to shoot, my father taught me and I’ve been working on it in the firing range” you inform Sam at the end. This was probably going to be your only shot at getting them to comply so you were giving it your all. “Please, Sam, I hate just waiting for you two to return, not knowing if you even will. I feel incompetent. I want to help. And I _can_ help. Just give me a chance” you look Sam in the eye, pleading with him to give you a chance. You all sit in silence as both you and Dean wait for Sam’s response. You see him think it over before his features soften and he looks at you with a sigh “I guess we could give it a shot?” “What? Sam no” Dean says stubbornly but you smile at Sam. “Well, can she shoot?” Sam looks at Dean, who hesitates “There’s more to it than just being able to shoot, Sam” “Of course there is Dean, but we’ll be there with her the whole time.” Sam reassures Dean. You look at Dean who watches you with concern “I’ll do whatever you ask, stay exactly where you say. Please, Dean” you wait for his response. He simply responds with a sigh, his expression softening. You can’t hold back the smile “Thank you, Dean” your voice is soft as you stand and leave the kitchen, heading to the library to read about werewolves. The brothers are left in the kitchen in silence for a while before Sam speaks “I don’t like it either, Dean. But she has a point. Remember when you and Dad would go on hunts and I always used to argue with the two of you because I wasn’t allowed to come? I’m not saying she should be a hunter, we need to talk to her about how she’ll be giving up a normal life if she does, especially if she’s hunting with us, but I understand where she’s coming from. And we won’t let her get hurt. If anything goes wrong, that’s it, no more hunting for her. But give her a chance” Sam’s voice is soft and Dean remembers just how often Sam used to fight with his Dad because he wasn’t allowed to come on a hunt. “I don’t want to lose her, Sammy” Dean is unable to look his brother in the eyes as he speaks, voice barely above a whisper “I don’t want to fail her” “You won’t. _We_ won’t” Sam reassures before Dean leaves the kitchen with a sigh.

 

He’s making his way to his room before stopping and heading to the library. He approaches quietly as he sees you crouching over a book, two more open to specific pages beside you and Dean stands in the doorway, shoulder resting against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, watching you read the pages in front of you, obviously trying to learn as much as you can about what you’re about to hunt and he smiles slightly, remembering the same image of Sam when he was younger before going on his first hunt after weeks of begging his Dad. He’d gone to the library that day and collected as much lore as possible on werewolves, coincidentally, and the way he’d been adamant that he wasn’t nervous, despite Dean remembering exactly how he felt on his first hunt and how scared he was but he hid it from John. With a soft smile but worry still etched in his features, he enters the library and walks up behind you, closing the book in front of you before making his way around the table and sitting opposite you. “Hey, I want to be prepared” you say as you open the book but Dean’s hand stills yours. “You don’t need that, trust me” and he begins explaining everything you need to know, answering any questions you have, not only telling you how to kill them but how people are turned in to werewolves, when they change, the pure-bloods Sam and him faced and the alleged werewolves who are immune to silver. “So does that mean some of them don’t even know they’re werewolves?” you ask as he tells you that some werewolves, especially new ones, have no memory of what happened the night they changed. When he admits it’s happened before, you can’t help but ask “Have you... have you ever let them live? I mean if they don’t remember what happened and they couldn’t control it do you still kill them?” You see the sadness wash over him at the moral debate going on in your mind “Yeah. We’ve let some live. A good friend of ours became a werewolf, actually, and he’s with a family of werewolves that only hunt animals. But it’s not easy for a werewolf to make that decision and it’s a lot of hard work to hold back. It’s their instinct to feed and not only are humans easy targets, but instinctively they desire humans. So yeah, some of the people don’t know what they’re doing it but they’re still killing innocent people and if they knew they were doing it, god knows they wouldn’t know what to do with themselves. They can’t help it. This is what I meant when I said hunting is a lot more than being able to shoot. Not only are these living creatures that can outsmart you, but hunting takes a toll on you. I mean, yeah they’re monsters but you’re still killing creatures again and again. And Sammy and I are never really safe anymore because of all the things we’ve killed, we’ve made a lot of enemies, add that to stopping the apocalypse and angering all the things that wanted it to happen, it’s needless to say that being associated with us is dangerous. And we’ve lost a lot of good people just because they were with us” Dean falls silent and you’re left speechless as you see the pain in every inch of him, the way his shoulders slump over, his body trying to take up as little space as possible, let alone the look in his eyes as he looks down at the table. You reach forward and place a hand on his “It’s not your fault” is all you can say. Still unable to look at you, Dean continues speaking “Needless to say, if you start hunting, you’re giving up any chance at a normal life. From your very first hunt, you will make enemies and I’m yet to meet a hunter who has a ‘normal’ life. You know I don’t like the idea of you hunting but it’s your decision to make. I just want you to know what you’re getting yourself in to” he finally looks at you, the weight of what he’s saying finally sinking in. You pause, thinking it all over. He was giving you a chance to back out and you begin to wonder why you wanted to hunt in the first place. But then you remembered how the brothers looked out for you and how quick they were to protect you from Clark, and how you felt when they were hunting, and how they helped you after you got attacked and everything they’ve done for you. You wanted to repay them somehow. You’d hate to be at the bunker, safe and sound, while one of them gets hurt out fighting monsters. Or even killed. You shake the thought from your head and your mind is set. “Thank you, Dean” you reply and he understands the implications of your words, realisation setting in that you’d made up your mind. He stands slowly, your hand still in his “Well then, you better get ready. We’ve got a long trip ahead of us” and you push the books aside before walking out behind Dean and heading to your room.

 

You try to remember what the boys wore on their hunt but only one thing sticks in your mind. Flannel. With a shrug, you slide in to Dean’s flannel, hoping Sam won’t question it, before changing your shoes in to some sneakers you could run in better. Tying your hair back in to a ponytail, you walk out of the room and to the war room, expecting the brothers to meet there whenever they’re ready. You decide to search for the article Sam had referred to about the most recent missing persons report and before you know it, you’re reading about how one of the girls was top of her class in her university and was set to be valedictorian on graduation day but now she was most likely dead along with the two other people in their early twenties, a couple who were on a date celebrating their two year anniversary. Three lives had been lost last month, 2 before that and 4 the month before that according to Sam. And tonight was the next full moon meaning, if the brothers and you didn’t get there in time, more lives would be lost. But before you can begin to start getting anxious, Sam walks in, a duffel bag in hand making you instantly worry about what you were meant to bring. But Sam sees the flash of uneasiness cross your face before he speaks “Don’t worry, these are just mostly scrap clothes and first aid things. Not that we’ll need it but just in case. Dean’s in charge of the weapons, you don’t have to worry about forgetting anything” his smile comes easily and so does yours but then you notice him eying your choice of clothing “Is that Dean’s?” he asks but you were prepared “Yeah, I may have… borrowed it from his room. You guys wear flannel, I thought it must be the uniform” you joke and are relieved to see Sam laugh, unsuspecting. He tells you he’s going to put his bag in the car but before you can pull out your phone again, Dean walks in and doesn’t even hide the fact that he’s eyeing you up before he smirks, sees Sam leave the bunker, and walk up towards you “Do you know what it means when a girl wears a guy’s clothes?” his voice is low and husky as he now stands in front of you, his hands holding the bottom corners of your, or rather his, flannel. “That she finds them comfortable?” you grin back at him, almost certain you know where he’s going with this. And lo and behold, he responds “Not quite. It usually means that she _belongs_ to him” and without missing a beat, you begin to shrug off the flannel “Oh, well in that case” and Dean laughs, pulling the shirt back on to your shoulders. “Didn’t Sam ask where you got that from?” “Yeah, I told him I stole it from your room so you might have to act a little pissed off” you respond, smiling up at Dean. You can tell he was worried but he was easing up and you were glad. Dean takes a step back as he hears the door opening and you straighten the flannel as you smile up at Sam. He looks at you “Are you worried?” “Not really. Dean told me what to expect and I’m guessing you have a plan?” you respond. Little did they know just how hard you were trying to hold back the anxiety steadily growing in the pit of your stomach. Sam rubs the back of his neck with a shy smile “Not yet. But we will” and the brothers see the dread cross your face but neither of them says anything. The three of you walked out to the impala which Dean had bought out of the garage and parked in front of the bunker and, as per usual, you sat in the back while the brothers sat up front but unlike the other times, you were filled with anxiety. What were you thinking? These weren’t stationary targets, they were living creatures, monsters no less, and you were way in over your head. Dean watches you from his rear view mirror before looking at Sam with concern etched in his features. Sam smiles reassuringly in hopes of easing Dean’s fear but truth be told, he wasn’t too keen on you coming along and was trying hard not to regret his decision. As the three of you drive, the car is filled with silence, Dean having been too caught up in his fears of the upcoming hunt to play any music. You sat in the back, watching the world pass by in a blur and before you knew it, the soft hum of the car, the motions and movement that came from driving and the otherwise silence in the car was lulling you to sleep.

 

You wake up as you feel the impala come to a halt. How long were you out? You look out and the sun was neither high nor low in the sky. “Where are we?” your voice comes out softly as you rub the sleep from your eyes “Well, we’re not in Kansas anymore” Dean responds, looking at you expectantly and as much as you try, you can’t hold back the smile when you see the goofy look on his face. He slaps Sam’s arm and points back with his thumb “See? _She_ liked it” “So would I if you didn’t make that joke every time we left the state” Sam responds with mock frustration to accompany the smile on his face. You look out to see a secluded cabin like building and your expression hardens. “Is that where they are? How’d you find them?” you ask before Sam fills you in on the hunter that called while you were asleep. Turns out there were 2 werewolves who knew damn well what they were doing, and this was where they stayed. Your jaw sets as anger washes over you “So what’s the plan?” “We’ll camp out here for a while, watch what happens and make sure they’re home before going in” Dean responds before explaining how Sam will enter from the front and you will be with Dean, entering the back of the house and following his instructions to a T. Just as he finishes talking, Sam turns back and pulls out a bag that was under the seat beside you and passes you a container “You guys stopped for food? And I didn’t wake up?” “I was saying the same thing earlier. We got back late last night but did you stay up?” Sam asks and before you could reply, Dean looks at you through his rear view mirror and asks “Couldn’t sleep?” with a smirk. You glare at him slightly, your cheeks turning pink before you reply “Yeah, there was a noise in my room, sounded like a mouse. The pest kept me up” which earned a sly smile from Dean but he was soundless so as to not gain suspicion from his brother seated beside him. “Mice? In the bunker? Huh, I haven’t come across any yet. We’ll set up some traps when we get back” Sam says, trying to figure out a solution to your supposed reason for lack of sleep. “I slept like a baby” Dean adds, and you can’t help but ask “Oh? Something tire you out old man?” earning you a glare but you don’t need to hold back the grin on your face as you begin to eat and the brothers say no more, both eating as you all watch the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was set to be only half of the chapter but I decided to split it in to two 
> 
> pleasedonthateme


	11. Wet Dog

Night begins to fall hours later and finally it is time to go in. The three of you walk around to the trunk of the impala and Dean props up what turns out to be a false bottom and reveals an array of weapons. He hands you a pistol with silver bullets in the cartridge as the brothers choose guns of their own. You were glad you got a pistol opposed to the shotgun in front of you, certain that you were going to be a lot more useful with a weapon you were comfortable with as you pass the gun between your hands. You decide to grab a knife with a silver blade just in case as you saw the brothers do the same before Dean gives the weapons one last look and finally closes the trunk and the three of you silently heading towards the house, making sure to keep in the shadows. Sam split from you and Dean and headed towards the front of the building while the two of you made your way to the back but before you got to the door, Dean turned around and held you by your shoulders, gaze trained on you the entire time as he spoke in a whisper “Okay. You know I don’t like the idea of you hunting but you’re here and I won’t let anything happen to you, you hear me?” His voice held such authority as he spoke that it surprised you momentarily, especially compared to how he normally acted around you. But you nod when you realise he’s waiting for an answer. “You’ve got to listen to my directions. That was the plan. Whatever I say, whenever I say it, exactly how I said” he pauses as it dawns on you that all of this stems from his uncertainty and concern about you being in the situation. “I’ll be fine, Dean” you reassure him, whispering softly. He looks at you for a moment longer before turning around, placing a hand on the handle of the door and slowly opening it as you stand back, waiting for an order. Pistol in hand, his eyes travel the room and a moment later, he turns to you and nods his head to the side, indicating that it’s safe for you to enter the room and he begins to walk with you close behind him. The room is dark and you breathe in the dust in the air as the two of you silently make your way across the room. You leave the room and enter the hallway but just as you step in to the pathway, you hear a noise in the room to your left and halt. Dean walks to the door and waits to hear another sound which swiftly follows before he opens the door to find a man crouched over something on a desk and it takes a moment for you to see the claws extruding from his fingertips as he grips the edge of the table. He turns and looks at Dean and you and practically snarls which is when you see his fangs and notice how his pupils have narrowed, looking almost animal like. In the blink of an eye, he pounces towards Dean and you gasp but before he can make contact with anyone, Dean plunges his knife in to the neck of the man who almost had his claws around the Winchester’s neck. Blood splatters down Dean’s forearm as he pulls the knife out and wiping it along his sleeve as he turns to you before smiling slightly and walking ahead of you. Your head snaps towards the front of the house where you hear a loud bang. Sam. But Dean only halts for a moment before continuing on his path and before you know it, you’re at the foot of the stairs and are heading up behind Dean. Concern eats away at you and you can’t help but grab Dean’s arm, causing him to turn and look over you, worry etched in to his every feature. “What? Is everything okay?" he whispers and you simply look past him to the front of the house but before you can say anything, Dean has a hand on your shoulder “Hey, (Y/N), Sam’s fine. Don’t worry about him, just make sure you keep yourself safe. He knows what to do” and with one last confirming look, Dean turns and continues up the stairs.

 

You walk on to the second floor and almost instinctively, your hand is up, pistol in hand as you look around the hall. Maybe it was from watching Dean, maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe it was just the general atmosphere but you found yourself scouting the area and listening out for any sounds or disturbances when your gaze fell on Dean who was standing there, watching you with a small smirk playing on his features. You feel embarrassed but before you can say a rebuke, a small creak s heard from one of the rooms. Your eyes widen as Dean turns on his heels and sneaks up to the door with you close in tow but before you can see the cause of the noise, you see a blur and before you know it, something is on top of Dean. You hear a grunt from Dean and withhold a scream as you stumble back before Dean shouts “Get back! (Y/N) get back!” and you oblige, walking backwards, unable to rip your eyes off of Dean struggling on the floor. You take a hold of yourself, shaking off the fear and taking aim before pulling the trigger. The creature stills before falling on Dean who releases another grunt. You still as soon as you hear a snarl behind you and before you can think, you’ve spun around and shoot the creature standing a mere few feet away from you but you hear Dean colliding with another body behind you as he groans “Only two, my ass!” angrily. Adrenaline rushes through you but you fail to see the monster creeping up on your left before it’s too late. Hands grasp your shoulder as you’re pushed to the floor and you have enough sense to keep your head forward so as to save it from impact with the floor. You feel the weight of this creature on you as you struggle to keep it away, pushing it away, your hands where his shoulders meet his neck and as you fight to push him off, you can’t help but see the way his eyes were an almost grey toned green, a colour you’d never seen before, his pupils unbelievably small. You feel his claws dig in to your shoulders as you try to figure out what to do. The gun flew out of your hands as you fell and you feel something digging in to your hip which is when you remember the knife. Channelling the last of your effort, you push the creature off of you somewhat, a shout of frustration leaving your lips as you are able to grab the knife from your belt with your left hand and before the werewolf uses the opening as a chance to attack, you bring your hand up and lodge the blade just above the man’s collar bone. He wails in pain and retreats as you roll to your side and grab your pistol and laying on your back, both hands on your gun you’re about to pull the trigger but something whizzes through the man’s forehead and he stills before crumpling to the floor. Dean is standing behind him, a hand still holding the pistol he just shot before he walks to you and offers you a hand, pulling you to your feet with ease. You smile, wiping off the blood that splattered on your face when Dean shot the werewolf before the two of you checked the remaining rooms, no longer were you behind Dean but instead you were side by side, blood rushing behind your ears as adrenaline pumped through your body. You make your way down to the other Winchester who has blood and dirt on his clothes. The three of you look at each other, relief rushing through you all at a successful hunt and you laugh slightly at the state of you all and you see the brothers both smile easily. The adrenaline is still pulsing through you and you can’t help but grin, bouncing on your toes in an attempt to release the rush and the brothers chuckle softly at the sight. “You did good, kid” Dean says and you fail to bite your tongue and reply with “I saved your ass, so yeah, I guess I ‘did good’” your voice holds nothing but confidence and an air of teasing cockiness as Dean laughs, Sam looking at him with eyebrows raised but a smile nonetheless “Don’t push your luck, sweetheart” the elder Winchester says as he looks up, giving you a warning look while having a smile on his face but your grin remains in place. “Well let’s get going” Sam suggests before the three of you leave the house but before you know it, you’re tapping Dean’s shoulder and whispering “I’ll race you” to which he scoffs “Are you kidding me?” and you turn to Sam with a smile “Come on! Whoever reaches the impala last buys the drinks tonight” “We’re getting drinks?” Sam responds, an eyebrow raised questioningly but his features remain soft. “Of course. We’ve got to celebrate, right? So last one buys for all?” you look between the brothers who are watching each other silently. With a grin you quickly say “READYSETGO!” and sprint towards the impala, hearing a “Hey!” from Dean but only a second or two pass before you feel the brothers run up beside you and you will your legs to go faster as the two pass you, leaving you behind with Dean in the lead. You’re laughing the entire time, trying your hardest to keep up but you remain a step behind Sam who is four steps behind his elder brother. You reach the impala last but the laughing continues and soon enough, the brothers are chuckling along with you. All of a sudden, rain begins to pour down on you as you stand beside the impala and you fall silent, tensing up at the feeling of cold water running down your back but you hear the brothers laugh at your expression and you laugh once again, drenched in seconds. You remove your hair tie and try wringing your hair but it proves futile as the onslaught of rain continues and you smile at the sight of Sam pushing hair out of his face and Dean running a hand through his hair. You notice Dean’s eyes roaming your body and realise how the tank top was not only clinging to your body but was damn near see through from the rain and you see his eyes trail back up your body and to your eyes but to your surprise, he merely smirks as opposed to looking away embarrassed from being caught. You’re the one who blushes and looks away which is when you see as Sam smiles slyly but before you can say anything, he’s shaking his head like a wet dog, spraying more water on your face as well as Dean’s and you let out a surprised laugh. “Oh that’s it, Winchester” you threaten before mimicking his actions, spraying the brothers with water from your hair which lifted from being matted against your neck and shoulders. “I think the rain is enough water, guys” Dean says as you fall in to a feat of giggles at Sam rubbing his cheek from your hair whipping against his face. You open the door to the impala but you feel a hand wrap around your upper arm and pull you back “Oh no you don’t” you hear Dean’s gruff voice as he closes the car door and heads to the other side of the impala, pulling out a duffel bag from under a seat and unzipping it as you see the sudden rain storm begin to ease in to a slow, light drizzle. You wait patiently for whatever Dean means to do, looking at Sam for any hints but he is leaning against the car door, looking at the house you were just in. You hear footsteps come around the back of the impala but before you can see Dean, something is thrown at your face and you lift your hands and pull the item down. It’s a large, grey jumper that clearly belongs to one of the Winchesters and you look up at Dean who has now opened the backseat door you had opened moments ago, placed the duffel down and the brothers were pulling out dry clothes. Dean looks up before he hands you a towel “I’ll try and find an old pair of our jeans in here that won’t be too big for you but change in to that for now” and without a word, you walk around to the other side of the impala as the brothers turn to give you some privacy, the two of them merely facing away from each other to gain as much privacy for themselves as they could get. You remove the flannel, shortly followed by the tank top you had to practically peel off of yourself as it had clung to your torso from the rain. You place the wet clothing on the roof of the impala before patting down your torso and pushing the jeans down your legs before drying the rest of your body and wringing your hair, rubbing your head with the towel before pulling on the jumper. The sleeves came past your finger tips and it hung down mid-thigh as you looked down at the oversized jumper that was incredibly warm and soft. “Hey, this is big enough, I don’t really need jeans” you call out and you’re greeted with sound of Dean walking around the impala to get to the driver’s seat and he stops when he sees you with a strange look on his face. You blush at the intensity of his gaze before taking a deep breath, the adrenaline still coursing through you as you decide to saunter over, swaying your hips as you reach up to grab your wet clothes, taking out your phone from the pockets and placing the clothes in the carrier bag Dean held out for you, the close proximity letting you see the way his pupils were blown and lips were slightly parted. You reach past him and open the back door of the impala before scooting across to the seat behind Sam and Dean puts the duffel bag back under the seat before sitting behind the wheel of the impala and letting the engine purr. You feel Dean watching you as he drives but despite the high from the hunting finally dying out, you can’t help the air of confidence as you remember the way Dean looked at you after you fought off two werewolves and how he let you hunt _beside_ him rather than behind him after that. Not to mention the way he was looking at you in the rain and after you got changed. You chance a look and your feelings are confirmed, Dean is looking at you through his rear view mirror and you subconsciously pull your lower lip in with your tongue before biting it softly and you see his gaze shift from your eyes, to your lips and finally to the road. You supress a smile as you open the window, letting the air that whizzes past as you drive dry your hair a bit more. Sam breaks the silence “Since (Y/N) is paying, I’m sure I saw a couple bars on the way here” you see the brothers grin at each other as you huff in mock annoyance “Sure, make fun of the _girl_ you _guys_ beat at a race” you respond “Hey, you’re the one who wanted it” Sam responds “And you had a head start” Dean adds. “Some head start” you mumble before smiling at your lap. “So how did you find your first hunt?” Sam asks making you look up and since you couldn’t see him, your gaze switched between the back of his head rest and out of the window as you spoke “It went better than I thought it would. Honestly, I thought I’d be a lot more scared but once you’re in there, gun in hand, on the offence, the fear sort of fizzles out. I was pissed off that it wasn’t only two, like your _incredible_ source said but I’m glad no one got hurt. Plus, you get a buzz. Is that weird to say?” you finish speaking, looking at the brothers for reassurance and Dean speaks “Nah, that can happen on your first hunt. At least, that’s what it was like for us. But that buzz fades away the longer you hunt and it’s no longer so exciting…” his sentence trails off and you see the pain in his eyes. You take a deep breath before quietly apologising with a sigh, to which Sam interjects, telling you “It’s not your fault” and you begin to think about what you could lose if you started hunting. You hadn’t known the brothers for long but Sam was quickly becoming a good friend, almost an elderly brother to you, while Dean… you weren’t sure about Dean. Were you just another girl he’d fucked? Were you okay with just being another girl to him? Or did you want more. Sam had mentioned how hunters rarely settled down, it just didn’t come with the life. But regardless, the thought of losing either of them bought immense pain to you but you remembered something Dean had said about how being associated with the Winchesters was bad news and you realised the possibility that you were not only putting yourself in danger, but your family too. Sure, you hadn’t answered their calls recently but that was only because they would be worried and asking about Clark and what happened and you couldn’t face that at the moment but you still loved them. You had a happy childhood and sure, your parents were less than thrilled about you moving so far away from home to go to your chosen university but you were talking again after a couple months had passed and the anger had fizzled away but that was the biggest fight you’d had. You were a picture perfect family growing up, your parents loved you unconditionally and you weren’t a troublesome child so everything went smoothly. Or as smoothly as raising a child could be. You shake the thought of losing them from your head when tears threatened to fall. You were probably overthinking this, you were the one putting yourself in danger if you went on hunts and they were safe at home and none the wiser.

 

A little while later, Dean was pulling in to a car park outside a bar and you were getting out of the impala, phone in hand with the brothers. Your hair was still damp but not dripping with water like before so it hung in wet waves around your face while Sam’s had almost dried and Dean’s was bone dry and messy because he kept running his hands through it. _Fuck me, he looks good_ you think as Dean steps ahead of you and opens the door, stepping aside to let you in to the bar. You’re assaulted by the noise of people ordering drinks, talking, laughing and arguing while the unsteady beat of pool balls hitting table edges reminds you of a heartbeat, bringing the dive bar to life. The brothers walk with you to some empty stools at the bar and within minutes, Sam ordered a round of shots “On (Y/N)” he felt the need to add, much to both of their amusement. The bartender took mere moments before placing a small glass in front of each of you containing what looked like Baileys but with whipped cream on top. You look over to Sam and ask “What is it?” “Uh it’s called a ‘blow job’” Sam says, grinning at you as your eyes widen before you join Dean in the laughter. Sam counts from 3 as you lift your glass and you manage to say “Well, love a good blowjob” slyly before placing the glass to your lips, tilting your head backwards and swallowing as the drink goes down smoothly, the taste of coffee, rum and vanilla filling your senses. You lip the whip cream off of your bottom lip, noticing the way Dean was watching your tongue and you just barely manage to hold back the smile. “I bet you do” is all Dean says and it takes you second to realise he was responding to you and you have to hide your smile as Sam looks over at his brother, confused but is reassured by the Winchester that he was simply talking to himself. You fall in to the same comfortable conversations you always do with the brothers now and the drinks continue to come and you continue to drink and soon enough, you’re feeling the warm buzz of alcohol running through your body and by the way Sam is speaking with complete comfort and the way Dean throws his head back laughing, you know that all three of you are getting tipsy and it makes you smile. You hear Sam turn to Dean and say “Just a heads up, there’s a blonde girl over there who’s been eyeing you up all night” with a grin, nodding towards the other end of the bar. You chance a look while the brothers are talking and true to his word, there is a tall blonde girl in a short green dress and her green eyes were fixated on Dean despite her friends around her talking. She was gorgeous and you felt the pang of jealousy you’d felt last time but when you return your attention to the boys, Sam is asking “Really? You’re not going to head over there?” in surprise. “Nah, I’m good, Sammy” Dean responds, taking a sip of his whiskey. You hold back your relief at risk of the brothers seeing but it’s there nonetheless but before Sam can question his brother further, a girl asks if the seat next to Sam is taken and soon enough, the pair are in a conversation of their own. You take a sip of your drink before looking over at Dean who’s watching you with a smile and it is at that moment that you realise how awkward today could have been. You had slept with Dean last night and it would have been so easy for today to have gone a lot differently with him acting uncomfortable or regretting his decision or even asking you to leave but he didn’t. He was being the same old Dean and the thought made you smile before you broke the silence “You sure you don’t want to go over to the blonde who’s been watching you the whole time?” “Nah, I’ve got someone else admiring me right here” he replies overconfidently to which you can’t help but scoff “Oh please” as you turn and look forward at the bar. There were shelves covered in drinks and the wall was made of one large mirror and your eyes fall on Dean’s reflection as he downs his drink and winks at you when he catches you watching. You smile at him, the alcohol having dimmed your embarrassment and in its place was a shadow of the person you used to be and with that, you turn back to Dean, swinging one leg over the other and placing your wrist on your knee, your hand hanging over holding the rim of your glass. “So, Mr Dean Winchester, you must be quite the lady’s man if Sam was so shocked you wouldn’t go over to the blonde bombshell over there” you say with a nod of your head to the girl behind you. Dean chuckles, dropping his head to look at his hands before squaring up to you “Why, are you jealous?” he replies, arrogance lacing his tongue. But you simply smile “No but have you never wanted to just settle down?” you ask. You realise how that could be taken as a proposal which isn’t what you meant but luckily, Dean doesn’t overthink it, or at least he doesn’t show it if he does. “This life is hard. You’re constantly on the move, risking your life and if you have a family, word gets out and you put them in danger as well as yourself. Hunters don’t get to have a normal life. We give all of that up when we start hunting. And the better we get, the more monsters we have seeking revenge and their goal is to hurt you in ways you couldn’t imagine and going after loved ones is a given. So we leave all of that behind. And we have to accept it. I’m never going to have a white picket fence and a wife and kids to come home to and I’ve accepted it” “But don’t you want it?” you ask, all the teasing and confidence you held now replaced with sadness when you heard his words. “I did. For quite a while I did. And hell, I still do but it aint happening and I can’t afford to waste my time pining for something I can never have” he says. He signals to the bartender to top up your drinks before breathing out a single chuckle and smiling “That just got dark but we’re here to celebrate your first hunt. You did good, (Y/N), as much as I hate to admit it” he smiles before raising his glass and clinking it against your own. Sam had taken the girl to a booth along one of the walls of the bar but as you looked around, you saw a vacant pool table. “Oh I have an idea. Give me a chance to make up for the money I’m losing tonight” you say with a grin before hoping off of your stool and looking at Dean’s questioning gaze to which you simply say “Come on” and walk towards the pool table, swaying your hips as you walked, the alcohol making you hope Dean was watching and he was. You reach the table by a wall and place your glass along the edge as you collect all the balls and racking up an 8-ball game before placing the cue ball and you look up to find Dean watching you bend over and place all the balls in place and can’t hold back your smile. You hold out the cue stick to Dean but he holds up his vacant hand, ushering you to start so you walk to the edge of the table with the cue ball in front of you. “How much do you bet you could beat me?” you ask with a smug smile on your face and Dean simply returns the gesture “50” “Oh you’re that confident?” “You haven’t seen me play” he replies without missing a beat but so do you “And neither have you” you say before bending over, feeling the jumper ride up slightly to just under the curve of your ass, placing your weight on your left leg, bending your right slightly as you pull back your right hand, taking aim and hitting the collection of balls, scattering them around but failing to place any of the balls in the pockets. Dean chuckles as he takes the cue from you, bending over and giving you an eyeful of his ass as his hits a striped ball in to a pocket and he grins at you as he straightens up, walking to the other side of the table and gets another in before missing his third shot. You take the cue stick and standing in front of Dean who leans against the wall and you take up your previous stance but this time you hit a solid coloured ball in to the pocket, looking up and smiling at Dean like a child to which he chuckles. You walk to the other side of the table and bend over but before you shoot, you feel Dean’s body press against yours, his hands on yours with his chest against your back and his head beside yours, his lips almost brushing against your lips as he moves your hands over slightly, “You have to get lower” he says, placing a hand on your lower back and pushing you down a bit “So that you can see better and then you just” his  voice trails off as he pulls back your hand and pushes forward, the cue hitting the ball with force as it bounces off of a wall and in to one of the pockets. He straightens up with you as you tilt your head up to him as his stands behind you “Thanks. Don’t think the money isn’t still on” you say before taking a step to your right and shooting again but missing your mark. Dean works around the table, landing four impressive shots but just as he’s about to shoot for the last striped ball, pulling his hand back, you lean over and pinch his ass making him jump slightly and miss his shot. He looks up at you wide eyed before grinning “Oh you’re playing dirty? It won’t work” he says as he hands you the stick “Don’t think the money isn’t still on” he mocks, repeating your words. You take a sip of your drink before walking to the opposite side of the table, bending over the table, not leaning as low as Dean had said but you make the shot and the ball lands in the pocket. Without looking at Dean, you shoot your second and third ball before you look up at Dean who’s watching your every move, an astonished look on his face which he hides as soon as he finds you watching “You… you played me!” he says, surprise evident in his voice but a smile playing on his lips nonetheless, his mouth left agape in a grin as you sit along the edge of the table in front of him, holding the cue stick behind your back, pulling it back with your left hand, aiming with your right before looking up at Dean “You said it yourself. I’m playing dirty” you wink before making the arrogantly elaborate shot and lo and behold, the ball lands in the pocket and you make your way to the side of the table you’d started, bending over, looking at Dean “Top right pocket” as you shoot and you make the shot, winning the game. You stand straight, leaning on the cue stick slightly with a huge grin on your face as Dean walks over “You’re a little con artist” “Oh please, like you’ve always played clean” you say and Dean doesn’t deny it. “Hand over the cash, Winchester” and he reaches in to his back pocket to pull out a wallet “Where did you learn to play?” he asks as he hands you the notes. You smile as you look up at the elder Winchester “I started playing when I was in college, you know just casual party pool but then I started getting better and playing more and more and one of my friend’s father was incredible at pool and taught him how to play and he taught me” you tell him and all the while, Dean watches you with a smile on his face “Any chance I can win it back?” “Hell no, I’m quitting while I’m on top” you laugh “Oh you can be on top all you like, sweetheart” and suddenly the atmosphere changes as he grins at you but you return the favour despite the burning of your cheeks “I bet, you lazy git” you laugh as the two of you head back to the bar but before you sit, Dean says “Why don’t we get a table?” and excitement flutters in your stomach as he orders refills and you head to a quiet table in the corner of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo it's finally up! Sorry, a lot's been happening recently but I hope you didn't have to wait too long.


	12. Benchseats

Dean holds out a seat for you, jokingly bowing and you play along, sitting down courteously, placing your hands in your lap and holding your head high before the two of you broke in to smiles and he sat down across from you. You were at a small square table for two in the corner of the bar, away from other people and Dean sat opposite you, both of you placing your drinks on the table between you. It’s rather intimate, you think, and memories of the restaurant pass by your eyes and you feel a warmth fill you as you speak “Dean, honestly, I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done. I know I sound like a broken record but you and Sam have gone above and beyond-“ “You don’t have to thank us, (Y/N)” Dean interrupts but you continue speaking “But I do. You guys saved me that day and you could have just dropped me on the steps of a hospital and be done with it but you guys patched me up yourself and made sure I healed up. And you could have gotten rid of me _then_ but instead you’ve told me to make myself at home in _your_ bunker, making sure I’m comfortable and happy despite the fact that you didn’t have to. At all. But you did because that’s just the type of people you are. I know you try to hide it but you’re an incredibly caring person, Dean, and I can’t thank you enough for treating me so nicely. Sam too, you’re both the best anyone could ever ask for. You’re loyal and loving to a fault” you laugh slightly before continuing “You’ve taken me under your wing and made sure I was okay, not only after the attack but with clothing, food, hell even with my ex. And I just needed you to know that it means a lot to me. I owe you guys” Dean is silent for a moment before he speaks, a soft smile on his lips “You don’t owe us a thing. We should have stopped the attack from ever happening but to be honest, ever since you’ve come in to our life, things have been different. Sam and I aren’t as reckless anymore when we’re on hunts. Before you came, things were getting bad… for both of us. But having you around and seeing you be homely and ‘normal’ reminded us that there’s more to life than risking your own on hunts. We look forward to returning from hunts more than ever because you’re waiting. With pie, might I add” he jokes “You’re like family to us. You’re what we needed, I mean Sam sees you like a little sister and I…” his voice trails off before he changes the subject “We love having you around, kid. I mean it. Now, if that’s all, can we be done with this chick flick moment?” he ends, making you laugh “Oh I have an inkling that you secretly love a good chick flick” “Pffft as if” he shrugs in disbelief but your smile remains “I bet I could find a chick flick you’d like” “Not a chance, princess” Dean says, trying to convey as much of a macho presence as possible as you begin to think about the possible movies “What about The Proposal?” He scrunched up his face slightly “Sounds terrible” “It’s not! It’s about Ryan Gosling working for Sandra Bullock who’s a Canadian book editor but she’s about to be deported and so she says they’re going to get married and she meets his family and-“ “Sound terrible” he repeats, cutting you off. You huff “Fine, what about… Friends With Benefits? Mila Kunis is hot, ey?” “Friends with Benefits?” He asks “As in friends who have sex? Let me guess, they fall in love and don’t like just being friends, right?” You glare at him slightly before he continues “You were right, Mila Kunis is hot, but no thank you” You fall silent for a moment before you suggest “Oh! The Princess Bride” and before he can stop himself, he quotes “My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die” in a Spanish accent and you giggle giddily “You’ve seen it! You’ve watched a chick flick and better yet, you’ve memorised a quote!” you tease but Dean puffs his chest “Oh come on! That’s not a chick flick!” “It’s nothing but a chick flick, Dean” you reply calmly, the grin plastered on your face making him smile “Macho Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, likes The Princess Bride” you say matter-of-factly to which he responds “I don’t _like_ it, I _know of_ it” but without missing a beat, you tease “Oh you _love_ it” enunciating your words completely, squinting slightly in an attempt to make Dean hear it as an innuendo and he sure does as he leans forward in his chair, resting his arms on the table and speaking quietly “You bet your ass I do” while holding a confident, oh so sexy grin. _Fuck me_ you think. “Gladly” he says and your eyes widen as you realise you’d whispered the words as you sighed. You cheeks redden and Dean chuckles, dropping his head before looking back at you “What happened to all the teasing earlier? Is it that easy to break you?” he asks mockingly and a pang of anger musters up enough courage for you to mimic his actions, leaning forward in your hair, crossing your arms on the table before you speak “You couldn’t break me if you tried, Winchester” you say, maintaining eye contact as the tension rises, neither of you looking away but to your surprise, Dean breaks the silence “You wanna bet? I could make you scream, break you in ways you never knew were possible” he threats and a shiver runs down your spine as you feel the heat building in your core from his words. You bite your bottom lip before speaking, your words barely above a whisper, so quiet he wouldn’t have heard it in this bar if your faces weren’t in suck close proximity “Try me” and your lips remain parted as you finish speaking and you see his eyes move to your mouth. Being so close let you see the freckles that dusted his face, the way his cheeks had reddened a bit, the way his hair was still messy from him running his hands through it and you thought about the way you could run your fingers through it.

 

Suddenly he stands, grabbing your hand and walking towards the door. You stop as you walk past the bar, taking out the notes you’d won from Dean and handing it to the bartender to pay your tab before being hauled out by Dean once again. Was he really going to drive you to a motel now and leave Sam here? But your questions are cut short when Dean pushes you against the side of the impala and his lips crash in to yours, his hands cupping your face as your hands grab his hair when you deepen the kiss, parting your lips as he nipped at them for access. His body was pressing you against the car and you moan in to the kiss as he holds his leg between yours, giving you a taste of the friction you were desperate to feel. You break away from the kiss only to have Dean kissing your jaw and neck. Breathless, you speak “Dean. Sam” is all you can manage but he understands as he growls against your neck, biting lightly before answering “He’s got his hands busy, don’t worry” and before you can responds, Dean’s hands wrap around your waist, pulling you off the car as he opens the door and pushes you in, landing across the benchseat in the back. He bends over, entering the car and hitching himself up so he can resume the fiery kiss, your tongue exploring his mouth as a mewl escapes your lips when he runs his hand under the jumper you were wearing and palms at your breast. You slide one hand down his chest, the other on the back of his neck, before running your hand over his ever-present bulge and he practically growls. You supress a whine when he breaks away from your lips but he pulls up the jumper and gets it over your head in lightning speed “I must say, you look great in my clothes. But even better without” his voice is low and husky and he nips and kisses a trail down your neck, across your collar bone before undoing the hooks of your bra and pulling it off, replacing the material with his mouth. Your lips part and your breathing quickens as he takes a nipple in his mouth, rolling and sucking while he palms the other breast. You return the favour and palm his bulge before sliding your hand in to his jeans and over his boxers. He groans in to your flesh before switching to your other breast, the cold air hitting your now unattended, wet nipple making it harden. Too soon, however, Dean’s lips part from your breasts as he whispers “Fucking gorgeous” and you don’t know if he’s talking to you or himself but before you can ask, he is placing soft kisses down your stomach and he stops as he reaches your panties. He looks up at you, a sly smile on his lips as he watches you in silence. You realise he isn’t moving and you groan, bucking your hips wantonly but he simply grins as he speaks teasingly “Everything okay?” “I swear to god, Winchester, if you don’t do something, I will” your voice conveys all of the frustration you hold and you don’t care. He continues to watch you and with another groan, you slide your hand between your legs but before you can make contact, you feel a hand grip your wrist and hold it away from where you very urgently needed some sort of contact. Dean tuts “Ask nicely” he says, teasingly. “God, Dean, please” you whine, throwing your head back in frustration but much to your dismay, he continues to ignore your growing heat and instead he pulls himself up again, grabbing your chin and making you look at him as he whispers a single word. “Beg” you glare at him and silently refuse, wanting to hold on to what little pride you had left and so you discreetly slide your vacant hand down but just as you reach your panties, both of your hands are pulled up above your head and held in one of Deans as he repeats his demand. “Beg”. His pupils are blown and you can feel the bulge pressing against your thigh but you know for a fact that Dean would have no problem with just leaving you here. With a sigh, you speak quietly “Dean please” “Please what?” he teases. The fucker teases you further. But you bite back you snarky response, the heat pooling between your legs not letting you and so you let go of your last shred of pride “Please. I need you, Dean. Please” your voice is breathless but Dean grins and in seconds, he’s between your legs again, face hovering over your panties as he licks you over the fabric, your breath hitching, needing more. He slowly pulls down your panties, taking care as he pulls them down your legs and off of your feet and you bite back the sigh of frustration at his pace. His hands roam your thighs as he plants light kisses around your core. Everywhere but where you needed it. You feel him smile “You’re so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet, (Y/N)” he taunts and you fail to hold back your response as you mumble “Yeah, I fucking noticed” “What was that?” you look down to see him hovering over your core, eyebrow raised questioningly, a devilish grin on his face “Nothing” is your only response. “I thought so” he says before taking your clit between his lips suddenly and you moan as he sucks feverishly, pausing only to lick between your fold, lapping up your juices before returning his lips around your bud. You grab his hair, clenching your fist as you feel the familiar tension rising in your core but you need more “DeanpleaseIneedyou” you blurt, your voice a wreck and you feel him smile against you before he chuckles, the vibrations only adding to the sensation and you mewl as he rubs a finger around your entrance, toying with the idea of entering but before you can protest, his finger slides in, making your hips buck but he places his vacant hand on your hips and holds you down as he sucks and nips at your bud, pumping his finger before adding a second finger and you throw your head back, eyes closed and lips parted as he brings you closer to your release. You feel his fingers curl slightly and it rubs against a sensitive spot against your wall and you can’t hold back a moan. He chuckles again, parting from your clit “Oh, you like that?” he says before rubbing his fingers against the same spot again and you grind in to his hand again. “You look fucking beautiful like this” he says, his voice still as husky as ever and his words makes you open your eyes and look down to find him watching you intently. You open your mouth to speak but he pumps his finger in you again, cutting you off and instead you sigh, your eyes fluttering slightly and he grins at you as he builds a rhythm again, now rubbing against the oh so sensitive spot within and the thumb of his other hand begins rubbing your clit and the sensation is overwhelming “Uh yes, don’t stop, I’m going to come” you say, breathing heavily as you feel your walls begin to clench around Dean’s fingers which are pumping in and out, the friction bringing you close. And then the contact is gone. You whine as you look at Dean quickly to find him grinning, crawling back up your body before saying “I told you. I’m going to break you, sweetheart” he says but you can’t help but challenge him as you grab his hand, bringing his fingers to your lips before you slip them in to your mouth, lapping up your juices and watching the way Dean’s lips part as your tongue licks his fingers “Fuck that’s hot” he whispers as you slowly slide his fingers out. You cup his face as you pull him down for a kiss, tasting yourself on his lips and moaning slightly at the realisation while you slide your hands down his body and begin unzipping his jeans and he breaks away, making quick work of his jeans and boxers before his lips come crashing down on you again, his erection pressed against your leg as you move your leg to give yourself some leverage when you take his member in your hands and slide your thumb over the slit, earning a groan from Dean and as you start pumping your hands over his shaft, he breaks away from your kiss, resting his forehead against yours, eyes closed as his breath quickens and you can’t help but smile at the sight. You feel a hand grabbing yours softly, stopping you “I’m going to need you to stop” Dean says before sitting up at your feet as you prop yourself up on your elbows as you see him retrieve his wallet and pull out a silver foil packet, jokingly opening it with his mouth while looking at you and rolling on the condom. He leans over, placing his elbows on either side of your chest, reaching down to kiss along your jaw before biting and sucking a spot on your neck. The heat between your legs is ever present and you grind your hips against his to urge him along and he smiles against your neck in response before propping himself up on one elbow, grabbing himself and lining up with your entrance. He looks at you “Are you ready?” “Are you kidding me?” you respond and he waits “Say it nicely” he teases once again, the sly smile on his face once again, rubbing circles on your clit with his thumb and it doesn’t take much for the tension to begin to grow again. You moan “Dean, please, I need you” and with that, he slowly enters and you throw your head back as you feel your walls stretch around his member and you hear a groan escape his lips as he bottoms out before he begins retreating, almost entirely and then keeping a slow pace, the friction feels good but it’s not enough for you to finally get your release and by the look on his face, Dean knew exactly what he was doing to you. You push yourself up and kiss him passionately, praying he speeds up because the car seat gave you little room to do it yourself and although his lips and mouth were feverous, his hips kept a torturous pace. You break away, closing your eyes, frustrated beyond belief “Dean. Please, Dean. I beg you, go faster” you say and lays you down, kissing you again before responding “Since you asked so nicely” and with that, he picks up the pace and oh does he work wonders. He begins pounding you, the sound of skin hitting skin fills the car, mingled with your mewling and Dean’s soft grunts and as his thumb begins rubbing circles on your bundle of nerves, you are finally pushed over the edge and it’s an immense orgasm as you feel the euphoria fill your entire body, your eyes are shut tight as your body tremors slightly after such an overwhelming orgasm and you walls tighten around Dean, causing a moan of his own but he rides you through your climax, and just as you come down from the high, he shifts so that he is now rubbing against the top of your walls, rubbing against the sensitive spot within you and before the tension from your orgasm can fade, it begins to build again, a warm tingle building in your core. He was going for a second one. You don’t hold back with the noises escaping your lips, moans and mewls alike and all of it is like music to his ears. He leans over, kissing behind your ear before whispering “God, things I will do to you. Scream for me, (Y/N)” he whispers and the feeling of his breath against your ear and the words he said send a shiver through you and he feels it, making him smile as he props himself over you, placing a hand on your pelvis and pushing you down as he pumps upwards in to you and you moan his name repeatedly as you’re thrown over the edge again, this climax just as intense as the previous one as you feel his cock rubbing against your g-spot as his hand holds your lower half down. You’re breathless as pulls out, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up as he turns the two of you over so that he is below you. You place one knee between him and the backrest of the seat and your other foot is on the floor as you hover your hips above him but he grabs his member and pulls you down on to him, the new angle allowing him to go deeper in you as you begin riding him, his hands palming your breasts as you pump him in and out of yourself, the heat in your core didn’t fade between orgasms and instead it just continued and you feel how sensitive you are but the last thing you want to do now is to stop. You stop your pumping and grind against him, taking him in completely and the feeling of him rubbing against your walls makes you moan along with him before he grabs your hips and holds you up as he pumps in to you. He fucks you hard from below and the feeling leaves you damn near stilled as you throw your head back, unwittingly jutting your chest forward and he watches your breast bounce in front of him. He was getting close but the nonstop friction and now the addition of his thumb once again rubbing your clit had you screaming his name as you placed one hand on the roof of the car, your head rolling forward and hanging down, your hair falling around your face as your lips are spewing curses mixed with his name and pleading for a release and oh boy does Dean deliver. Both of hands grip your hips tightly as he pounds up in to you and your walls clench around him as your orgasm takes over you for the third time this night and the feeling makes Dean’s hips stutter before he gets his own release, his cock twitching within in. You both still momentarily until he lifts you slightly so he can slip out and you lay on his chest, exhausted. You hear his heartbeat, both of you covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavily before you start laughing tiredly. Dean follows suit, still breathless “I could watch you under me all day, babe” he says and you feel his hand slowly rubbing your back and shoulder and then removes the condom from his limp member and ties it up before tossing it down on to his shirt laying on the floor of the impala. You hum in agreement, fatigue taking over you but your head shoots up when you hear Sam’s voice mixing with the giggle of the girl you presume he’d been talking to all night and the sound was getting closer to the impala. “Dean!” you whisper, panicking, but when you look down at him, he doesn’t share the same emotion. You assume he didn’t hear you “Dean, Sam is coming. What do we do?!” you whisper frantically but he simply smiles “Eh, if he sees us, he sees us” is his response. Your eyes widen “Um no thanks!” “Well what can we do?” Dean remains calm and you hear Sam approaching the car, a couple more steps and he’d be able to see your naked form on top of his brother through the window. You’re frantically trying to figure out what to do but his footsteps stop. You hear a faint female voice “Isn’t your brother still around? We’ll take my car back to the motel” and after a pause, you hear them walk away. You breathe a sigh of relief before playfully punching Dean’s arm “You asshole, he could have seen us!” “He didn’t have the keys, he would have figure it out sooner or later. And it’s dark, he wouldn’t see us through the window unless he came up and tried to, which he wouldn’t do” Dean responds with a smirk. “So you just decided to let me have a heart attack over nothing?” you respond, the little anger you held all but disappeared as your breathing returned to normal and with it, your fatigue. “What can I say? It’s fun to watch you panic” he says and you playfully slap his chest as you nuzzle your face in his neck before sleep begs your eyes to close and in minutes, your soft breathing tickling Dean’s collarbone as he throws a jacket over your back as a makeshift blanket, arms wrapped protectively around you as he dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, sue me. Sorry but a teasing Dean is my favourite thing, hot damn.


	13. 'Tis But a Scratch

You feel warmth hitting your face as you see a deep orange colour behind your eyelids. Slowly, you open your eyes and see the sun hitting your face, making you squint slightly. You hear a quiet chuckle and you turn your head to find Dean watching you, a tired smile on his face and you begin to realise the way you’re lying on his chest, both of you still naked, a jacket thrown on your ass for an ounce of modesty as your legs intertwine with his. Rubbing the sleep for your eyes, you place your head back down on his chest and feel a hand run through your hair softly. Silence fills the impala but there is no need to fill it, both participants content to stay in the moment a little while longer, enjoying the presence of the other but it ends all too soon as a soft chiming fills the air. Dean groans as he sits up, lifting you up with him as he reaches for his phone, answering his brother and you sit beside him, using the jacket that had been on your legs to cover your chest. You can faintly hear Sam’s voice through the phone asking Dean what motel he’s staying at. “Uhh, Me and (Y/N) are at the Sunrise Motel” Dean says and Sam’s voice comes through “Oh I’m at, um, the Hill Top Motel” You hear them decide when Dean should come pick his brother off before he disconnects the call “Sunrise Motel, huh?” You say, with a smirk. “Shut up” the elder Winchester mumbles, much to your amusement, before he pulls out the bag of old clothes and handing you a flannel and jeans that are far too big for you and you get changed in the back of the impala and so does the man you shared the night with but while he can’t keep his eyes off of you, you daren’t look as your cheeks heat up, knowing he was watching you. You roll up the bottom of the jeans before slipping on your shoes and getting out of the impala and in to the passenger seat up front and you’re joined by Dean in seconds, now wearing another pair of clothes “No spare clothes for Sammy now” he says, a smug look on his face and you smile at his brotherly teasing and soon enough, the impala is leaving the car park and heading towards Sam. You sit back, the window down and the breeze hitting your face and you close your eyes, breathing in the air gushing in and you relax. But all too soon, your body lurches forward and your hands grasp your nose, blocking out the stench that invaded your air and all of a sudden, you hear laughter. A full throttle cackle from Dean and you realise he’d been watching you but he continues to laugh. You punch his arm playfully, beginning to giggle yourself and a minute or two passes before Dean and yourself stop laughing, the Winchester holding his stomach from laughing so hard “Fucking hell, what was that?” you ask, hoping the smell will leave the car sometime soon while you watch Dean, a grin still on his face as he glances at you and responds “Sewage, sweetheart. The homely smell of sewage” he teases. The bridge of your nose crinkles as you make a face showing clear disgust and Dean smiles at you, a clear change between the teasing grin he held before and the one that took its place. But he looks at the road and the moment is gone and you decide to let it go rather than overthink it all. It was just a smile, after all. A little while later, Dean is pulling in to a parking of the Hill Top Motel which, funnily enough, was nowhere near a hill (which you didn’t fail to mention to Dean, gaining a chuckle) and you open the door, leaving it open as you sit in the back and see Sam walking to the car, the same clothes he had on yesterday. The moment his ass hits the seats, Dean begins, patting his shoulder, grinning like a maniac before saying “Congratulations, Sammy. You finally got laid!” to which Sam pushes Dean’s hand off with mock anger with a smile on his face none the less. “Let me guess, though, you told her you’d call her again, right?” “I will, I’m not like you Dean” Sam says, taking a jab at the fact that Dean was known for his one night stands but Dean simply sighs sympathetically “I know, it’s not your fault you can’t be awesome” and in that moment, he reminds you of a 10 year old boy on a playground, boasting to his friends and you can’t help but smile, contrasting Sam’s scoff. But you’re off, driving back to the bunker but you can’t help but remember the night you’d spent with Dean. You were still tired from the overwhelming experience and being on the backseat of the impala where it had all happened wasn’t helping you shake off the images playing in your head now and you felt heat rush to your cheeks at the memory of Dean teasing you and being dominant, withholding your climax until you begged for it. You chance a glance at Dean and see that he is watching you through the rear view mirror with an all too knowing smile on his face and you look out of the window, unable to supress the corners of your mouth from curling upwards as you remember the rest of the night.

 

A loud rumbling noise breaks the silence and the eldest Winchester looks at his brother who admits he’s hungry and you chime in in agreement so the plan is made to stop at the nearest diner and grab some breakfast. Before long, you see a sign on the side of the road and so Dean pulls in to the next road on your right and soon, he is parking in a large lot in front of a diner and what looked like a department store. The three of you walk in to the diner, a comfortable silence as you are all more focused on your hunger and sit down at a table with bench seats on either side. The diner is cosy but doesn’t look small, the exceeding amount of windows along the wall allowing sun light to fill the room and you hear faint music in the background. You recognise it to be Piano Man and can’t help but hum along as you look over the menu and when Joel gets to the chorus, you quietly sing along, deciding on getting pancakes and sausages for breakfast with a mug of coffee. As you put your menu down, however, you find the brothers sitting opposite you smiling, their eyes quickly casting to the menus in their own hands as you put yours down and you stop singing to yourself, remembering that you _aren’t_ by yourself. Instead you sit there enjoying the music as the boys decide on their breakfast and you all place your orders with the cheery waitress that came to your table before the brothers put down their menus. You look outside the window to your right and watch a bird fly in to one of the trees lining the parking lot and you continue to mindlessly look outside as the brothers begin talking amongst themselves about someone named Bobby and a hunt he’d been on and despite not paying attention to what it was the boys were saying, you got the feeling that this Bobby meant a lot to the brothers from the way their voices showed the respect and love they held for him. You hear your name and look break your gaze from the window to look at Sam, an eyebrow raised, initialling that you hadn’t heard what he’d said and so he repeats “I asked how you found the hunt yesterday?” “Oh it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I mean it was annoying to find out there were more werewolves than we thought but it wasn’t too bad. Could have gone a lot worse. Hope I wasn’t in your way, though…” your sentence fades but the brother assure you you were no problem, with Dean go so far as to say “Heck, you were better than Sam usually is” and despite him joking (earning an elbow to the side from Sam), you realise that he wasn’t kidding about being impressed and you can’t help but smile. Your food arrives and soon enough, you’re all talking about their first hunt with other people, mentioning a guy named Garth and a girl called Jo and as you eat, the three of you laugh at the antics they got up to and it dawned on you that there was a lot you didn’t know about the brothers. Sure, you knew their parents had passed and so had a lot of friends but “that was the life of a hunter” they’d say and that was that so you made a note to ask about it some time, when you had a better opportunity. Before you knew it, you’d finished your food and the boys were almost done with theirs so you suggested you make a quick run to the department store next door to grab some clothes your size while the boys were eating but they insisted they’d join you so after paying for your food, the three of you walked out of the diner and in to the department store. As you’re making your way towards the clothes, Dean pipes up “Why don’t you just wear the jumper like yesterday?” he suggests and you glare back at him but his smirk remains. “I’m good” is your response but Dean can’t help but rebuttal “Oh since when did you get so modest?” your eyes widen and you thank the stars that you were a few steps ahead of the boys so they couldn’t see your reddened cheeks. This time it’s Sam who speaks up “What do you mean, Dean?” he asks, complete obliviousness evident in his tone and you decide to turn and look at Dean with the most innocent look you could muster up “Yeah, Dean. What do you mean? Wait… have you been watching me when I get changed or something?” you suggest and Sam’s eyes shoot wide open before he begins laughing. Dean, on the other hand, looks flustered “What? No! Shut up” is all he manages to say and you smile as you continue walking, reaching the clothes and you quickly find a tank top and jeans in your size and you’re grateful. As comfortable as the boy’s clothes are, they’re also incredibly hot to wear and you can’t help but want to get changed asap and so here you were. You turn to the boys, who were standing to the side waiting for you to get whatever you needed, and hold up the clothes slightly, indicating that you were ready to go so you head to one of the cashiers and put the clothes down but when you swiped your card to pay, it was declined. Frowning, you try again and the same error message appears. Before you can say anything, Dean steps forward and swipes his credit card, successfully paying for your items and you silently put your card away, unable to shake the frown off your face. Did you not have any more money? Sure, you hadn’t been to work in weeks, what with everything that had happened, but you’d thought it would have been a while until you were short of money. You grab your items and head to the car with the Winchesters in silence and it’s not until you’re seated in the impala that someone speaks. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You haven’t exactly been working a steady job for a while, it was bound to happen. We’ll sort it out when we get back to the bunker” Sam says, looking back at you with a smile and you return the gesture. What he meant by ‘sort it out’, you didn’t know. Maybe they’d find you a job? There was no way you were going to take any money from them so that wasn’t an option. But before you could continue to worry about it, Dean puts in a tape and Metallica fills the air and soon enough, you’re softly singing along, the worries that were filling your thoughts slowly fading away. The Winchesters had looked after you up until now, you had no doubt they’d continue to do so. It’s just what they did, it seemed. The sun was beginning to set and you were only another 2 hours away from the bunker and you’re already thinking about grabbing some food on the way back, eating in the bunker and curling up in bed when you hear a loud pop and the impala swerves. You hear a sound of surprise come from Dean as he hits the breaks and the car stops on the side of the road. The three of you wear expressions of concern as you get out of the car and see the rear right tire had been pierced, hence the popping sound you’d heard before Dean almost lost control of the car. With a sigh, Dean walks to the back of the impala and pops open the trunk but you watch as his eyebrows furrow and he begins moving things around. His expressions turns to anger as he slams his fist in to the floor of the trunk “Dammit! We don’t have a spare tyre” and dread hits you in the pit of your stomach but Sam forever being the problem solver that he is, mentions seeing a shop on the way here that looked like it sold car parts so after some discussion, Dean heads back on foot to see if the shop had tyres. Sam and you stand around for a while after Dean leaves and you watch the sun slowly dip below the horizon in the distance and you decide now is a good a time as any. Quietly, you speak up “Hey Sam?” He hums in response “What happened to your parents. Dean told me they’d passed away but that’s about it. Was it… was it from the job?” you ask and wait for a response which doesn’t come. So you add “I’m sorry. I get it, you don’t want to talk about it. I shouldn’t have asked-” “No, no it’s not that. It was just a sudden question, is all” he pauses but you stay silent, waiting for him to continue if he wants to. “My mom died when I was a baby. Dean was four years old. She died in my nursery, actually. And yeah, it was because of the job. A demon killed her when she tried protecting me, the same demon which then killed my girlfriend Jess when I was in Stanford. The same demon who my father gave up his soul to to save Dean after an accident” You look over to find Sam looking down at the ground, a hint of sadness on his features and you’re left speechless. _What do I say to that?_ You think, but to your surprise, Sam continues speaking “Turns out when he came to my house all those years ago, he’d dropped a bit of his blood in to my mouth and years later, I found out it was all part of his plan. I had begun getting visions and found out that there were a couple other people across the country who were all around my age and had… _powers_ too. But it was all part of his scheme. He was trying to create a soldier and I was his favourite out of the pick. My parents died because of me” he ends and you don’t have to look at him to know the pain he felt at the moment. “No, Sam, this wasn’t your fault. You didn’t choose to have the demon come to you. You were a baby, for goodness sake. Your mother was doing what any mother would do. And so was your father. Sam, it wasn’t your fault” you watch as his expression doesn’t falter and you mentally kick yourself for thinking that hearing those words would help. No doubt many people have told him so, people who mean far more to him than you do. Regret fills you as you see how the question has completely changed his mood. “I’m so sorry” is all you can say but he looks down at you, a small sad smile on his lips “Don’t be. Our stories are hectic and you should know what you’re getting yourself in to. Just hearing that it is dangerous isn’t enough. I know it wasn’t enough for me when I wanted to go with Dean and my Dad but was told no. Look, it’s going to start getting cold, we should get in the car” he says and you comply, both of you sliding in to the back seat of the impala and before you can say anything, Sam begins telling you about the things the brothers had gone through. Dean going to hell, being pulled back, Sam drinking demon blood, breaking the seals, Michael and Lucifer, the cage, how he had no soul, and finally about Lisa. Dean had finally gotten his shot at having a family but a hunter’s life could never be normal. When Sam told you about how Dean had asked Castiel to wipe Ben and Lisa’s memory, you were almost in tears. Unexplainable anger filled you but you remained quiet. This was something you had to ask Dean but you hated how often he sacrificed his happiness for everyone else. It was something the boys had laughed about before but after hearing all of this, you knew that it was far from a joke. The man never let himself be happy and it broke your heart. Sam is taken aback when you suddenly turn and hug him tightly but he smiles softly before returning the favour. “Who would have thought two dorks like you would save the world” you say, lightening the mood slightly and the younger Winchester plays along, laughing before responding “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I still think everyone should know. Finally get the credit we damn well deserve. You better treat us like the heroes we are now, (Y/N)” “Or what?” you chuckle but Sam keeps a straight face “You’re not allowed to stay in the bunker. Mhm, thems the rules” he adds when your eyebrows shot up before the two of you laugh softly “Well don’t expect me to be all puppy eyes and wonder when I see you” you say “Oh please, you’re already like that whenever Dean walks in to the room” he teases. Your eyes widen before you scoff “Fuck off” you laugh, realising he was only kidding but you couldn’t deny the way your heart skipped a beat when you thought Sam knew about you and his brother hooking up.

 

The time goes by unnoticed and you find that Sam has fallen asleep next to you. Your phone will be distraction enough and as you unlock it, you realise you have no idea how long it’s been since Dean left but if you had to guess, you’d say it had been around 30 minutes or so. Something flashes past the corner of your eyes, making you look outside the window. The sun has long since set so it’s hard to see past the trees that line the side of the road. Hesitating, you step out of the car but don’t hear or see anything. You would still be able to hear the engine if it was a car, but there was nothing but the wind rustling the leaves. Retreating back in to the impala, you decide that it was only a figment of your imagination but before you can close the car door, you hear a sound in the distance and this time you see something moving behind the trees. Instinct kicks in and you nudge Sam before heading to the trunk of the impala and grabbing flashlights. You walk around to the other side and open Sam’s door and hiss “Sam, get up. Something’s out there” “I’m sure it’s just a stray dog or something” he says but gets out of the car regardless. “That’s some big-ass dog, then” you say and Sam studies your face for a second before grabbing two pistols, handing one to you and taking a flashlight in return. He leads the way, aiming his torch in to the darkness beyond the trees and you follow close on his heels, looking off to the sides. Sam opens his mouth to suggest heading back when the two of you hear footsteps to your left. Your heads snap in that direction before you stalk towards the noise silently but you halt as you see movement to your right yet before you can say anything, the creature dives in to Sam, tackling him to the ground but before you can shoot, you feel something sharp slash across the left side of your face. You turn and see a werewolf swinging his arm, ready to take another claw at you but you duck out of the way, rolling to the side before aiming at it’s chest and pulling the trigger. You hear a grunt and see the creature on top of Sam go limp before he pushes it off, pulling a blade out of the werewolf’s chest. “I’m guessing these are friends of the ones we killed earlier” Sam says. “I wonder how long they’ve been following us” you ask but don’t wait for a reply when you see blood streaming down Sam’s hand. “You’re hurt” “It’s nothing” he insists as you walk back to the impala but as soon as you arrive by the car, you go collect the supplies from the trunk, walking back to Sam “Can you lift your sleeve up?” you ask. He smiles at you in an attempt to wipe the concern from your face but it doesn’t work so he resorts to doing as he’s told, rolling up his sleeve. A deep gash comes to view on Sam’s forearm, the skin having been sliced right open and you stall for a moment before opening the kit and getting to work, cleaning up the wound, allowing you to see it needed stitches and so you grab the supplies and begin sewing up the wound before wrapping a bandage around Sam’s forearm. You moved in silence and Sam just watched you work and it was only once you had finished that he spoke “Where did you learn to do that?” “My mum was a vet and I would help out when I was younger so the older I got, the more I got to do and sewing stitches became second nature” you replied as you went and put the things back in the trunk of the car. As you closed the hood, you see car lights approaching but instead of driving pass, the car slows to a stop. It’s a dark blue little ford fiesta and to your surprise, Dean steps out, walking to the back and pulling out the tire from the trunk of the car. After Dean walks around to the other side and thanks the driver, the car turns in the road before heading back the way it came. “That was the guy from the store, he offered me a lift. This was the l- What happened?” he interrupts himself when he sees the bandage on Sam’s arm “(Y/N) heard something and it turned out to be two friends of the werewolves we killed earlier. We’re fine” Dean’s eyebrows are furrowed and concern is etched on his face but it only deepens when he looks at you. He walks over, grabbing your chin and turning it to the side “You got hurt” “I’m fine Dean” “It’s just a scratch” Sam tries to help but Dean looks at you as if his fears had come true. You try to lighten the mood “It’s just a flesh wound” quoting Monty Python but his expression doesn’t change. He simply turns to begin working on the tire he’d bought. You look at Sam, silently asking what just happened but the younger brother simply shrugged before studying Dean but to no avail as his back was purposefully turned towards you. It isn’t long before you’re back in the car and Dean pulls on to the road, getting you on your way back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took /forever/ to write, I'm so sorry. Not entirely sure where i'm going with this story and I'm beginning to see how easy it would be for me to end up leaving this story from the inability to finish it. Where do you want this story to go? Ideas are welcome. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing.


	14. Way Down We Go

You drive in silence, each of you brooding on your own, and it is a long while before it’s broken. “No more hunting” Dean’s voice is quiet but stern and it is clear that the topic isn’t up for discussion. But you were never one to comply that quickly and it was obvious he was talking to you despite his eyes staying on the road. “What?” you ask, trying to imitate the same stern tone his voice held but Dean doesn’t respond. “Dean, it’s literally just a scratch” He remains silent. “Are you kid-“ “Enough!” he erupts, his voice coming out louder than he wanted with the anger bubbling in him seeping through his voice despite his best efforts to keep it hidden. But the same anger boils inside you as you glare at the back of the elder Winchester’s head. You scoff, earning you a warning look in the rear view mirror but you challenge him, silently glaring back, _willing_ him to try to justify his decision. He doesn’t say a word and simply returns his attention to the road. Sam awkwardly shifts in his seat, the tension in the air palpable. You cross your arms, unable to keep the anger off of your expression as you glare out the window, thoughts about how childish and stubborn Dean was being constantly making you angrier and angrier. The fact that you weren’t allowed to voice your anger just made it worse and the longer the silence stretched, the more you wanted to fight. An hour later, the impala is rolling to a stop and you are out the car before the hand brake is even up. You walk in to the bunker and to the kitchen, pouring yourself a glass of juice as you hear footsteps approaching and you ready yourself for a fight. Knowing that Sam would avoid the entire situation, you begin to speak before Dean even steps in to the kitchen “You’re kidding me, right?” you ask, turning around. “You really want to argue about this?” he challenges, leaning against the island opposite you, crossing his arms across his chest. “Yeah I want to argue about this, Dean. You’re treating me like I’m some lost girl that needs to be protected and that’s bullshit. I was good out there, you said it yourself” trying to bite back the anger boiling inside you. You felt cheated. They gave you a chance and told you you did well, only to rip it away from you regardless of how the brothers were complimenting you just hours earlier. “You got hurt and that’s on us (Y/N). You’re not hunting with us again, that’s final” “That’s bullshit, Dean!” your words come out as a shout which Dean levels “Is it? If some fucking werewolves were able to get you, how are you expecting to hunt the big stuff, (Y/N)? Huh?” “It’s just a god damn scratch! Fuck, Sam got it worse than me, is he not allowed to hunt either?” You retort, your voice still louder than you want it to be but at this point, neither of you can hold back your anger. “Sam’s different. It’s a scratch now but it could have been a lot worse” “Why is _he_ different, Dean?” you challenge, anger oozing off of the both of you. “He knows how to hunt!” “He fucking learnt how to hunt, Dean. So did you. And so will I!” “No. You won’t. Because you’re not hunting anymore, (Y/N). That’s it” Anger, frustration, helplessness and confusion swim inside you and you’re left speechless as his words sink in. Your voice is quiet as you speak “Well what the fuck am I supposed to do when you two go off hunting? Because you’re kidding yourself if you expect me to just sit around on my ass waiting for the two big burly heroes to return from saving the day”. It is the stillness in the room and the quiet anger in your voice that throws Dean off, his anger fizzling away as he takes in the words you’ve spoken and it’s his turn to be left speechless. Dean watches you, his eyes darting over all your features as you see him trying to come up with a response but you don’t wait around to see what he says. Putting down the glass with an eerie calmness, you simply turn and walk out of the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long and I'm so sorry. I've started posting this story on tumblr but up until now, it's just been previous chapters. This chapter is really short but like I said before, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story and this is sort of helping me get from point a to point b. Hope it isn't too disappointing


	15. Paint

Walking down the hallways, you’re not sure of where you’re heading. The only thought going through your mind is to get as far from Dean as possible because you knew that if you continued talking, you’d say things you both regret and tears would be shed. Truth was you loved it here. After leaving your hometown, Sam and Dean’s welcoming arms were exactly what you needed and they had treated you like family but he was crazy to think that you could idly sit by now that you knew what was out there but frankly, you couldn’t blame Dean. And you hated yourself for it. You find yourself standing outside the bunker and closing your eyes, you fold your arms across your chest and take a deep breath of the night air. The wind blows in your face and you take a moment to collect your thoughts. The past two days had been a whirlwind of events and images fill your mind. Sitting in the impala watching the cabin, walking in behind Dean and the exhilaration you felt fighting off the monsters. The moment of childish happiness when you were racing the brothers to their car. The sudden onslaught of rain. Spending the night in the impala with Dean. Somewhere in the back of your mind, the thought that this was more than just a crush or a fling arose but you quickly pushed it aside. You’d heard more than enough about how much of a flirt Dean was and there was no way you were letting yourself get stupidly heartbroken over an idea. Maybe you should put yourself in Dean’s shoes. He was taking responsibility for you, someone who’d never been on a hunt before, and to return from a quick pit stop to find your brother with a bandage on his arm and the person you were meant to protect with blood trickling down her cheek must have been a shock. But surely he couldn’t blame himself for it, right? He had no clue it was going to happen, the situation couldn’t be helped. A deep sigh escapes your lips. The man was more complicated than you thought. Deep in thought, you failed to hear footsteps approaching you from behind until they were only a few steps behind you. Taking a deep breath, you ready yourself for another argument but when he speaks, the voice is the younger Winchester’s. “Hey, are you okay?” he speaks softly, almost scared to approach you and you can’t help the small smile that kisses your lips at his trepidation as you turn. “Yeah, Sam. I’m okay. Is he?” the question is quiet as the thought of you hurting him eats you alive but Sam simply shrugs “I haven’t spoken to him, he went to his room. But he’ll be fine. He’s just scared of you getting hurt, (Y/N)” “I know. I shouldn’t have snapped at him” your voice is small as regret fills you but Sam simply scoffs “I said a lot worse when I wasn’t allowed to hunt” “You were a kid, Sam, of course you did” you smile as you look up at the giant. In silence, the two of you stand outside for a moment, feeling the cool night air kiss your skin before the man beside you speaks softly “You should eat” and as it turns out, Dean hadn’t only bought back a spare tire, but had the mind to grab some food but because of the sudden change of mood, he forgot to offer it up in the car. Walking back in to the kitchen, you find a bag of take away and you reach in to grab a burger and fries and placing it on a plate, you make your way in to the living space where you’d watched the movie with the brothers when you first got to the bunker. Quietly sitting down, you turn on the television, not bothered about what’s on as you don’t focus on it at all, simply using it as some background noise as you eat. You notice some movement by the door and you look to find Dean leaning against the door frame awkwardly, almost asking permission to join you and you simply return your gaze to the screen. After a moment, he walks in and sits beside you on the sofa as you eat, both of you silently watching the show and you vaguely register two doctors fighting about a supposed affair. His arm rests along the top of the backrest while neither of you say a word as you finish your food until, reaching forward, you put your plate on the table before sitting back but this time, you sit beside him, resting in the crook of his arm and his hand instantly moves down to hold your waist as you both simultaneously let out a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding. And in that moment, a silent truce was said. That this night, you wouldn’t discuss the matter further and instead, simply coexist as if the argument had never happened. You were both tired from being on the road, tired of being angry, tired of all the intense emotions that had been raging through you just moments earlier. Dean feels you relax beside him and a small smile forms on his lips unbeknownst to you and after a while, your head rests on his shoulder as the two of you decide to let it go for tonight.

 

A yawn escapes your lips when Dean shrugs his shoulder playfully “You still with me, kid?” he whispers. Holding back your smile, you close your eyes, your head resting on his shoulder still “Nope” you respond. With his hand still on your waist, he sits you up and you grab your plates before the two of you leave the room and head back to your respective rooms. As you turn away to head to the kitchen and put back the plate, you hear Dean softly bid you goodnight and you return the gesture, your entire body already getting ready to collapse in to bed tonight. Fatigue had finally set in from the hunt and generally being on the road for two days instead of in your bed. Your bed. This bunker was now as much yours as it was theirs, they made sure of that and the thought warms your heart as you rinse the plate and put it back in its place and head to your room. Sleep comes easy, mere moments passing after your head hits the pillow before you’re asleep and you’re too tired to be restless. A loud noise comes from outside your room followed by angry mumbling and footsteps retreating from the door and you sigh, opening your eyes and looking at your phone to find that it’s past 10 in the morning. Now was a good a time as any to get up so you drag yourself out of bed and grab some clothes before making your way out of your room but you’re stopped by the sight of Dean lugging two step ladders down the hall towards you. You can’t help the bemused expression that falls on your face watching Dean try to be quiet an it’s clear he hasn’t seen you when he stops in his tracks, a bewildered look on his face. “Did I wake you?” That’s when you notice the cans of paint and brushes beside your door and behind Dean you see Sam making his way down the hall with his hands full of painter’s tape and yet more cans of paint. “Redecorating?” you ask, unable to keep the teasing tone out of your voice as Sam catches up with Dean and speaks “Since you’ve moved in, we thought we’d make your room more personal. But we didn’t know what colour you wanted so we bought a bunch and we’ll just return whatever ones you don’t use” he smiles but with the way he looks at his brother and then at you, and the look of trepidation in Dean’s eyes, you understand that this was probably the elder brother’s idea. An effort to make amend things and you can’t help but grin. “That’s really sweet of you two. Any colour will be fine” “Take a pick, we got a bunch” Dean speaks up and you see him physically relax upon hearing your encouragement. He signals to the cans at your feet and you see that there is a whole array of colours. _This must have cost a lot_ you think, but then remember that they don’t actually use any money. The memory of your card being declined at the store flashes in your mind but you push it aside for now as you try to keep your spirits up. You quickly decide on a beige before Sam playfully says “Now get. Dean and I’ll get to work” “Can’t I help?” You ask but are quickly shushed by the elder Winchester, to which he teasingly adds “You go relax. Braid your hair in Sam’s room or something. We got this” and the brothers step past you. You grin at Dean over your shoulder as they enter your room “You know, I think I’d prefer your room over Sam’s” earning you a warning look from Dean and a smirk from Sam but you simply saunter off towards the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there. This is short and pretty pointless, I'm sorry.


	16. White Splatters

Entering the shower rooms, you can’t keep the smile off of your face. This was Dean’s way of making peace and it was, frankly, adorable. You change out of your night attire which was nothing more than a white top and pyjama shorts and hang your change of clothes up before walking under a shower. The hot water streams down and your body relaxes instantly and you’re unable to stop the satisfied sigh that escaped your lips. Your body has been tense from the physical exertion these past few days, both the hunting and the sex. You shake your head to rid the impending lust-driven tangent your mind was about to go on as you squirt some shampoo in to your hand before massaging it through your hair. Taking your time, you enjoy the shower as you clean the grime of the previous days out of your hair and when you go to grab your shower gel, you see a bottle of shower gel already there. One of the boys must have left it. Opening the lid, the distinctive smell of Dean fills your mind and you grin as you mindlessly use his shower gel to wash yourself. The scent is intoxicating and this time, you can’t stop your mind from wandering to the night in the impala. And the night in his room. And all the flirting before and after. But you couldn’t understand his overreaction to the scratch on your face. You’d forgotten about it even being there until the hot water made it sting but it was by no means an injury worthy of such a reaction. Still thinking it all through, you turn off the shower and dry yourself off before putting on your clean clothes. Heading back to your room, you see most of the items in your room had been moved out in to the hall and peering in, you find that the larger items like the cupboard and bed had simply been moved to the middle of the room. The floor was covered in tarp and the boys were painting a layer of undercoat on the walls, small specks of white paint covering their old clothes. Placing your clothes in the drawer outside your room, you walk in and lean against the unpainted side of the wall Dean was working on. When he looks up, you see the white specks accompanying his freckles and bite back your smile. He walks over to the tray of paint by your feet, bending down to roll his paint roller in the tray but when he stands up again, he’s looking at you clearly trying to figure something out. You raise your eyebrow before he speaks “Did you use my shower gel?” his voice is low and a red tinge washes over your cheeks. You didn’t expect to be caught and your mouth hangs open as your mind tries to catch up and come up with an explanation but before you can say anything, a smirk plays on his lips and he simply turns back to where he was painting. Deciding to shift the attention, you speak up “Have you two had breakfast?” “Yeah we made a grocery run this morning so help yourself” Sam is the one to respond and you chance a glance at the elder Winchester only to find that the smirk hasn’t left his lips. Willing him to look at you and notice your glare, you watch him but he doesn’t shift his attention from the wall and you give up, pushing yourself off the wall and letting your stomach lead you to the kitchen after you grab the clothes you’d borrowed from the bag in the impala that belonged to Sam and put them in washing machine in the makeshift laundromat before setting out to make some food to please your now rumbling stomach.

 

Pancakes. You were definitely making pancakes. Collecting the ingredients, you start whisking up a batter and soon enough, you are sliding the last pancake on to the plate and putting the pan in the sink. You’d made enough for three so you put some on another plate and put the rest in the refrigerator for whoever wants it. Grabbing a knife and fork and a bottle of syrup, you head back to your room. Sitting in the doorway, you dig in and the three of you stay in a comfortable silence. Finishing your food, you put your dishes on top of your drawer in the hallway before grabbing a brush and dipping it in to the tray. Dean tries to stop you in your tracks, insisting they’ve got it but you don’t stop. Getting on your knees, you begin to paint the edges of the wall and Dean only stands there for a minute before getting back to painting the rest of the wall. A silence takes over again but you’re all in your own minds. That is, until you feel a splatter of something cold along the back of your neck and reaching back, your hand comes back with streaks of white paint along your fingers. Looking up, both brothers look completely oblivious and you watch both of them, trying to figure out who it was. Playing nonchalant, you get up and dip your brush back in the tray and turn to find Dean’s body shaking ever so slightly, almost like he was laughing. His back is towards you so you take your chance, using your fingers to pull back the bristles of your brush as you walk up beside Dean and before he can react, you aim the brush at him and let go of the bristles. They flick forward, splattering white paint across Dean’s face and it’s clear from the surprised exclamation that he was not expecting a rebuttal. He thought he’d gotten away with it but the giant splodges of white paint that now ran across his face begged to differ. He looks at you wide eyed before his grin flashes back at you as he swings his arm up, expecting to get you with the roller in his hand but you see it coming and jump out of his reach, a giggle escaping your lips. Sam turns to find you holding out your hands, your body clearly ready to run at a moment’s notice while Dean is almost in fighting stance, a wild grin on both of your lips. He sees the paint on his brother’s face and decides to see how this plays out, crossing his arms, amused. You watch for any twitch of Dean’s body, knowing that if he catches you, there is no getting him off of you. He simply raises an eyebrow before pouncing at you but you spring back before running behind the taller Winchester, a squeal leaving your lips. Sam’s shoulders shake as he laughs but he steps in front of you, blocking Dean from you. Or so you thought. You don’t see him signal to Dean as he steps out of the way suddenly, catching you off guard as both of them loom over you, rollers in hand. Your eyes widen and you can’t hold back the nervous laugh that bubbles in you as you decide to plead for mercy as your last hope. “Guys, please, I just had a shower” you laugh as you try to get them to sympathise but Dean’s eyes glint with wicked intentions and Sam’s with childish glee. They stalk towards you and you back up until you’re almost touching the wet wall but continue to plead. “You started it, Dean, I was just getting you back!” you reason but he simply laughs “Well I’m getting you back for getting me back” but despite your impending doom, your grin I just as wide as theirs. You take a chance and try to bolt between them but Dean’s arms are around you in seconds, his hand smearing paint across your face as Sam rolls his paint roller over your hair. Your laugh mingles with theirs as you are practically lifted off of your feet and your legs swing wildly trying to get them away. Dean drops you to your feet but the damage is done and you can’t hold yourself back as you grab at the roller in Sam’s hand and quickly smear paint on both of the brother’s faces before they can step back. The three of you look at each other, covered in paint and begin to laugh whole heartedly at everyone’s state. Any tension that might have been there from the night before is all but gone as you are bent over laughing. You feel something hit your shoulder and see a rag on the floor that one of the brothers had thrown at you and you begin to wipe off as much paint as you can but the damage is done. Looking up, you see the brothers doing the same but all of you still have a layer of white paint covering your face, Dean having forgotten a large patch on his cheek that you reach over and wipe off. You timidly reach up to your hair and feel an excessive amount of paint covering your hair. “I think that’s enough painting for now” Sam pipes up. “You think?” you rebuttal but it is all light hearted. You look around to see that the undercoat is pretty much done anyway and it needs to dry before the next layer of paint can be applied but your thoughts are cut when you feel an arm wrap around your waist. Sam is walking out of the room and Dean is beside you and the two of you walk behind the taller Winchester through the bunker.

 

Hours fly by in the library as the three of you talk about anything and everything, uninterested in the paint drying in your hair as time passes. All this talking was a much needed break from the awkwardness that had engulfed the three of you when around each other. You hadn’t even noticed it until it was gone but none of you were truly comfortable around each other all day until you’d let yourself be childish. Lunch had come and passed and you continued talking. The brothers asked you about life at home and you returned the question, finding out what it was like growing up to be hunters. You learn about Sam not wanting to be a hunter during his teen years and him going to Stanford and what made Dean go to his brother after all that time had passed and hours passed like minutes. It was mid-afternoon when Sam decided to go wash off the paint, leaving Dean and you alone. There is a moment of silence as you watch each other, both of you having one thing on your mind but just waiting to see who brings it up first. You sigh as you take the first step. “Are we going to talk this through?” “Look, (Y/N), I know you think I’m being unreasonable and I agree but… Seeing you hurt made me remember just how easy it would be to lose you and I can’t have that on my shoulders. Too many people have died because of me. I can’t lose you too” his honesty surprises you and your argument is lost. Seeing such a vulnerable side of Dean was rare to say the least and to have him admit to it was never to be expected. You’re stunned silent before a soft smile graces your lips “Dean, I’m not going to say I won’t get hurt because I saw how easy it can be to lose control of a situation like that but you won’t lose me. You’ve got to trust that I’ll know when I’m in over my head. Just give me another shot, please. I want to prove to you that I can do this. You won’t lose me, Dean” your voice is soft despite the urgency in which you want to speak. The Winchester is quiet, thinking it all over and you can see the cogs turning in his mind. Uncertainty is clear in his features but you remain quiet. Reaching across the table, you take hold of his hands and wait for his response and he remains quiet for a moment longer before sighing “One chance. But I swear, if anything happens to you, that’s it. I can’t take chances anymore, (Y/N). God what is happening to me” he mumbles the last bit to himself, taking his hands from yours and rubbing his face in annoyance but his features soften in to a smile when he looks up to find you beaming “Thank you” you respond quietly.

 

The two of you talk before hearing Sam enter his room and you decide on washing the paint off in your second shower of the day but before you can voice your decision, Dean is standing “Let’s get this paint off of us” he says simply before sauntering out of the room. You are left shocked slightly. Was he suggesting a shared shower? But before you can think it through, he is peering back in to the library “Coming?” with a shit eating grin. “I hope so” you wink, surprising yourself at your brazen response but Dean’s snicker masking his own surprise makes it all worth it as you follow him to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G E T T I N G T H E R E
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is welcome xx


	17. A Much Needed Shower

Grabbing a change of clothes on the way (your third of the day, you can’t help but notice), you’re led to the shower rooms where Dean holds open the door, letting you pass. You go to hang your clothes up but just as your hands come down from the hooks, you feel a pair of strong hands on your hips and you are turned around and an instant, a pair of lips landing on your own. The kiss is feverous, passion evident on both halves as your lips part, letting Dean’s tongue move with yours. But despite the urge and passion, Dean seemed completely in control why you were slowly losing your wits and it irked you that he had such an effect. Matching his desire, you wrap an arm around his neck and Dean’s hands stay gripping your hips but you slide your other hand down his chest. Before he notices what you’re planning, you palm the bulge that’s becoming ever prominent and he chokes back a gasp, causing you to grin against his lips. Breathing in sharply through his nose, he grabs both of your hands and pins you to the wall behind you, your arms held above your head in one hand, Dean’s lips not leaving yours. His free hand takes a leisurely pace as it comes down your arm and as it inches towards your breasts, he breaks away from the kiss, immediately planting nips and bites along your jaw and to your neck. Your breathing is erratic and you tug on his hold, wanting little more than to be able to run your hands through his hair and over his shoulders and to just get as much contact as you could get but his hold is strong. You feel his other hand decisively skim over your breast and make its way to the hem of your shirt and before you know it, he is pulling the shirt up over your head, finally letting go of your arms. As soon as the shirt is off, your hands roam his chest as he dips his head slightly, kissing the tops of your breast, sliding a hand back and unbuckling your bra and you lower your arms, letting it fall to the floor. One hand rests on your waist as the other begins to palm one of your breasts, his fingers moving deftly over your nipples and within moments, the skin has tightened and your nipple is alert. A soft sigh escapes your lips but it quickly turns in to moan as Dean’s lips wrap around your abandoned breast, his practiced tongue swirling and kissing at your skin. You fist his hair in your hands as your head falls back and you feel Dean press his body in to you, his erection now prominently pressing against your hip. Sliding your hands over his shoulders and down his back, you tug on his shirt and he steps back, reaching his hands over his head, taking a hold of the neckline before pulling his shirt off of his body and you can’t help the smile that breaks across your features at the sight of this god standing in front of you. The way his arms move with purpose, faint lines around the muscles across his abdomen distinguished from the rest, his broad shoulders and narrow waist but your moment to admire is over as soon as he steps forward, his hands running across your hips and around to your back as he pulls you in for another kiss and you feel his chest pressing against yours, his hands wrapping around your lower back before he reaches down to cup your ass while simultaneously grinding against your core. The friction sends a shiver up your spine and your hands roam from his chest to the top of his jeans and you unbutton them before quickly undoing the zipper, earning a chuckle from the man. “Eager, are we?” “Shut up” you mumble with a smile before returning to kissing him green eyed Winchester. A moment passes before you both break away for a chance to breathe but Dean doesn’t let you move away, hooking his fingers over the hem of your jeans and tugging them down, letting them fall to the floor before removing his own along with his boxers in one swift motion. His hand cups your centre over your panties and he teasingly moves his fingers around your centre making your breath hitch in your throat but he decides to be merciful and pushes down your panties before taking a hold of your hand and pulling you under a showerhead and turning the knob, allowing warm water to cascade down and over the both of you.

 

A strong stream of water runs down you, the showerhead big enough for the two of you to share and you can’t help but admire his body as the water droplets take their time to roam between the muscles in his chest, down his abdomen and sinking in to the tuft of hair above his erect member. In your moment of admiration, you miss Dean squirting your shampoo in to his hand until you hear his gruff voice command you to “Turn around” and you look up to see the mischief glimmering in her emerald eyes and a smirk playing on his lips as he lets his eyes roam over your frame. You comply, facing the stream of water as you feel his hands pull back your hair from over your shoulders as he begins to work the shampoo in to the ends of your hair, making his way up. The water has softened the dried paint, allowing Dean to lather the shampoo on the top of your head and wash away the paint as you rub at your face, washing the now wet paint that was on your face but the memory of how it got there brings a smile to your face. The shampoo is worked through your hair but instead of guiding you under the water, Dean’s fingers rub soft circles along your scalp, massaging your head and your neck along to your shoulders and your head lulls forward at the comforting feeling. His hands wrap around your waist and he brings you under the water, running his fingers through your hair to aid in washing the suds out. You turn in his arms, your hands trailing up his shoulders and your gaze follows the path your hands make. They trail over his shoulders, down to the base of his neck, along his collarbones and come to rest on either side of his neck, your thumbs resting in the crook where his jaw meets his ear. You meet his gaze and see him smiling down at you softly, admiration clear in his features and it catches you off guard but only for a moment. Leaning up, you graze your lips against his, instantly feeling a shift in atmosphere simply from the emotion he was unknowingly conveying. Both pairs of lips are parted and barely touching but for a moment there, you are both just breathing heavily but it is Dean who takes the plunge, cautiously kissing you, seemingly knowing the thoughts running through your head. _What was that look? Am I not just another conquest? Of course I am, it was just a look. I’m overthinking this. But what if… No. No no no, you’re not doing this. You’re not getting ahead of yourself because you’ll only feel heartbroken when he makes it clear that it was all in your head. But he’s here. Kissing me. I don’t care if I’m just a conquest, at least I’m here. Now. Kiss him, you idiot!_ Your mind catches up with the situation and you return the kiss with fever and as soon as you do, his hands shoot in to your hair and his body presses against yours, pushing you back against the wall and you’re pinned once again. But this time he doesn’t hold back your hands, instead his grip is on your hip at an almost bruising rate but the pain heightens the pleasure when his other hand circles your bud, a surprised gasp turning to a moan that’s devoured by his kiss. He pauses before continuing his assault, fingers expertly sending shivers over your body and you feel the tension building deep in your stomach. “God, you’re so wet” “That would be the shower, sweetheart” you retort, earning you a mischievous warning look as he cocks his eyebrow at you, almost daring you to make fun of him again so you pierce your lips together to implicate a truce. A moan escapes your lips as Dean slides a finger in your entrance but he merely pumps a fraction of his finger, teasing you and you can’t hold back from grinding against his hand in search for more, earning a guttural chuckle from Dean. He complies, sliding his finger in and pumping his hand, allowing you to relish in a fraction of the action you desire but you’ll take what you can get. Dean’s eyes don’t wander from your face as he watches the effect he has on you and when you notice, the tinge of pink on your cheeks deepens and you attempt to hide your face in the crook of his neck. Taking advantage of this, you begin to plant soft kisses along his neck but they quickly turn to passionate bites and nips as his pace quickens and you hear his breath quicken. In a blink of an eye, he pushes you off of him and back against the wall, removing his hand from your core and you have to hold back the whine. You see the smirk on his face and it’s clear he knows exactly what he’s doing. You huff, trying to get control of your breathing but Dean doesn’t touch you. Before thinking it through, you innocently place your hands on his chest and he simply raises an eyebrow, daring you to continue. Your hands slide down his torso and over his hips but instead of ending between his legs, you lower on to your knees and look up to see the surprise clear in his features as your hands are placed on his thighs. His eyes are half lidded, lips parted and his chest moves from his heavy breathing. His large erection is in front of your face and you mindlessly lick your lips slightly as you wrap the fingers of one of your hands around the base of his cock and begin pumping your hand along his shaft before running your tongue along the bottom all the way to the tip, earning you a groan as Dean’s head falls back into the stream of water, eyes closed and lips still parted. You decide to stop teasing and take him by surprise, sliding his member between your lips and sliding your mouth half way before bobbing back to the tip and you feel his body shudder as he grunts “Holy shit (Y/N)”, his head shooting forward as he watches you repeat the action, picking up the speed and you feel his body trembling slightly as his breathing becomes erratic. But all too soon, you feel his hands grasp your shoulders and you’re pulled up to your feet, his lips crashing in to yours before he grabs the back of one of your thighs, bring your leg up to his hip and leaning you against the wall for support. With one last confirmatory look, he grasps his member and eases in to you. The angle your position allows means he rubs along the front of your inner walls as he juts upwards, rubbing against the sweet spot inside you as well as his body pressing against your clit. He pauses, letting you adjust to his size and only moves when you grind down on him. Retreating, his head falls in to the crook of your neck before he thrusts in to you and sets a steady pace. Unable to bite back your moans, your head is leaning against the wall behind you, lips parted, breath as heavy as Dean’s and you hear a grunt from him as he picks up the pace. The water streams down his back, little droplets falling from the ends of your hair and the only other sounds apart from the shower are the moans coming from the pair of you and the slapping of skin as Dean pounds in to you. The stimulation from his thrusts, the feeling of him rubbing the sensitive spot on your inner walls and now his thumb rubbing circles on your bundle of nerves brings you to the edge. “Come for me, baby” his voice is low and out of breath and you know he’s close. He thrust particularly hard, making you practically bounce on him once before he sets an unrelenting pace, quickening the movement of his thumb as well and you come undone, his free hand covering your mouth to stop you from screaming as you experience one of the most intense orgasms you’ve ever had.

 

The last of the suds run down the drain. After you’d both come down from your respective highs, Dean held you under the water for a moment before grabbing the shower gel (his bottle, you noted with pleasure) and massaging it in to a lather over your body while you simultaneously did the same to him. Dean reaches over and turns off the shower before the two of you walk over to your towels, drying yourself and putting on your change of clothes in a comfortable silence, both of you glancing at each other multiple times, the smiles on your faces refusing to falter. Once changed, Dean pears out of the showers before leading you down the hall and excitement fills you as you sneak around, avoiding Sam’s room. But dread fills the pit of your stomach when you hear a voice come from behind you “What the hell?” Dean and you swivel around simultaneously to face the younger Winchester whose eyes are wide as he frantically looks between you and his older brother in hopes of finding any other explanation for why you both clearly look like you’ve just had a shower. “Sam” is all Dean can manage to say. What were you supposed to say? That you two had been fucking and flirting behind his back the entire time? The elder Winchester takes a step forward and you see the almost hurt look in Sam’s eyes. He felt betrayed that his brother, what, couldn’t trust him? “Sam, look, it’s not what you think. I won’t hurt her” Woaw. What? Is that what Sam was upset about? Dean continues. “This.. I don’t know, she isn’t just a fling. I won’t hurt her” he repeats with more conviction and you’re taken aback. You watch Sam coming to terms with the information and his face shows nothing but confusion. That is, until you see the twitch in the corners of his lips, almost as if he was trying not to smile. He looks at you with your eyebrows knitted together, clearly weary of his reaction and to your surprise, he drops his head, his hair covering his face from your view. There is a moment before you notice his shoulders shaking and you finally speak “Are you laughing?” he looks up at you, a grin on his face “Are you kidding? You think I didn’t notice how you two can’t keep your eyes off each other? And then there was the flirting. How blind do you think I am?” Dean visibly relaxes and when he speaks, he sounds like a child trying to show their authority over their younger siblings which is practically what he was doing you notice when he says “Oh yeah? You knew the entire time?” he challenges and you can’t help but smile at how childish he sounds at that moment. Sam scoffs as he laughs still “I had my suspicions but seeing you both butt naked in the impala kind of sealed the deal on that, don’t you think?” your eyes shoot towards Sam who just grins at Dean before walking away. Dean turns to find you red cheeked and wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story will be coming to an end soon. Not in the next chapter or anything but I feel it coming to a close in a couple chapter's time.


	18. Intoxicated

“He saw us. Dean he saw us!” your voice is low and Dean instantly picks up on your reddened cheeks and evident state of embarrassment and takes you in his embrace, shushing you before a chuckle escapes which he couldn’t hold back. You look up from his chest, softly punching him “This isn’t funny, Dean” “Oh I know I know, but he’s caught me doing a lot worse” he says before quickly looking down to assess your reaction, regretting his words instantly. But you laugh “I’m not surprised, you man whore” and Dean hugs you to him once again before stepping back. “Well we don’t need to hide it anymore I guess” you chuckle lightly, coming to terms with the fact that he’d seen you naked, on top of his brother, in the back of their car, and hadn’t said a word about it. You notice the smirk playing on Dean’s lips and you squint at him “Dean… what are you thinking?” you caution. He smiles with mischief glinting in his eyes “Well” he pauses “since Sam kept it from us that he knew… I was thinking we could get him back. Show him just what we’ve been hiding” his smirk now turning in to a full grin as he looks at the warning in your eyes.

* * *

Sam gets up from his bed, putting his laptop aside as his stomach growls. Wondering what there was to eat, he makes his way to the kitchen but is stopped in his tracks when he sees his brother standing between your legs with you sitting on the counter top, his hands in your hair as you make out passionately. He scoffs “Guys, seriously? We make food there”. You feel Dean smile against your lips as he whispers “Bingo” and steps back. A tint of pink hits your cheeks as you glance at Sam but remembering his remark earlier, you push away the embarrassment, hopping off of the counter with an exaggerated giggle “Oops, sorry Sam” and stepping aside as he started looking through the fridge. To his dismay, he turned only to find Dean’s hand not so subtly placed on your ass as he whispered something in your ear, your cheeks turning red. Sam clenched his jaw “Are you kidding me? Dude!” he added, slapping Dean’s arm when he realised he was being ignored. Dean chuckles “What?” only earning a pointed look from Sam. “What do you guys want to eat?” you ask but before Dean could speak, Sam chimed in, knowing full well that Dean’s answer was going to be sexual “How does pasta sound?” “I’m guessing I’m making it?” you ask, raising an eyebrow only to earn a sheepish smile from Sam. Stepping away from Dean, you put a pan of water on the stove to boil as you gather the ingredients you’ll need. The brothers hang around in the kitchen, Sam bringing up a possible hunt he’d found in the news as you got to work only to have them insist they help so you give them some jobs to do. But it isn’t long before Dean has finished his task and uses the opportunity to come up behind you, moving your hair to one side, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. You continue your conversation with Sam but have to hold back your smile when he stops mid sentence after looking up to find how Dean was holding you. He continues talking and you find it difficult to focus on what he’s saying when the elder Winchester begin rubbing circles on your hips under your shirt. The warmth of his hands radiate through you but as if that wasn’t enough of a distraction, he begins softly pecking your shoulder, leaving a trail up your neck and along your jaw. You put down your knife, sighing contently and he takes the opportunity to turn you around in his arms, his lips crashing in to yours, gaining access to your mouth instantly as his hands pull your lower back in to him, grinding his core in to your stomach, his head tilted down to reach your lips. Your hands find their way over his shoulders and in to his hair and you hear Sam angrily take the pan off the heat before walking out of the kitchen “Like goddamn rabbits” is all you hear him angrily say but your mind is foggy from Dean’s intoxicating lips. A moment passes before you both break away but neither of you move too far, your lips still brushing against each other’s as you catch your breath. Dean’s lips curl up at the corners “I think Sammy got the message there” “Yeah… maybe that was a bit much?” you retort. Dean looks genuinely confused “(Y/N), he isn’t exactly innocent in that department” you can’t help but laugh “Be that as it may, Dean, you were practically dry humping me while he stood 3 steps away from us” “Eh, he’ll get over it” is all he says before his hands are grabbing your thighs and pulling you up off the floor. Your legs wrap around his waist and arms around his neck to avoid falling but before you can protest, he’s making his way to his room and you nuzzle your face in to the crook of his neck.

* * *

Your hands lazily trace patterns over his chest as the two of you lay naked, a blanket having been thrown over the two of you. His hand runs through your hair repeatedly and the action is pulling you closer to sleep. With a more than content sigh, you break the comfortable, post-coital silence. “So this hunt Sam’s found” you pause, waiting to see if he interrupts but Dean remains quiet, his chest rising and falling as he breathes steadily. “You haven’t changed your mind about giving me another chance?” He’s silent for a moment longer before taking a deep breath “I love you”. Your hand stills. Your eyes widen. Your breathing stops. That was the last thing you were expecting. Dean takes a deep breath and decides it’s now or never and so he begins to ramble. “Ever since we met, you’ve been almost pulling me in. I didn’t know what it was and I didn’t want to scare you away. I kept trying to make myself see you as just a friend. Just another girl but you’re not, (Y/N). You’re not just another girl. Not to me. The first time we kissed, I’d been fighting myself on it the entire day. I knew I shouldn’t have been flirting but every time you blushed, I couldn’t bring myself to stop. But I didn’t intend to take it further. And I kept telling myself I wouldn’t. I told myself I wouldn’t take it further than flirting. Then no further than a kiss. Then two. But that night we slept together changed it all for me, (Y/N). When I said that stuff outside the bar, I was jealous but after you left, the thought of never seeing you again because I made you upset was killing me, (Y/N). And Sam had noticed. But I didn’t know why and I refused to let Sam try and explain it to me. I insisted it was nothing. But it was so much more than nothing. I haven’t felt this way in a long time, (Y/N) and I’m scared of losing you. Or doing something wrong. I don’t want to hurt you but it always happens. I always hurt the ones closest to me and I couldn’t take that chance with you (Y/N), and I think that’s why I avoided thinking about just how much you mean to me. This is why I didn’t want to let you hunt with us, (Y/N). Hunting is bad enough but hunting with “The Winchesters” is just a god damn death sentence. And coming back to find you bleeding” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes and furrows his brow “I practically stopped breathing when I saw that. All I could see was the image of you lying in the dirt after a stupid mistake on my behalf and I couldn’t bare it. And I blew up on you afterwards and I’m sorry. But I love you, (Y/N). I don’t know _why_ and I don’t know _when_ it started and I don’t know _what_ will happen but _I love you._ ” He goes quiet and opens his eyes to see you were now leaning on your elbow looking at him ramble on and try to put his thoughts in to words and he tries to read your expression but can’t. You see fear flash across his features as he takes a deep breath, bracing himself for your response and the words come out before you can even register just what you’re saying. “I love you too, Dean” and it takes a second to realise what you said but you knew it was true. A soft smile forms on your lips and Dean realises you were having the same inner battle as him as you repeat your words, only slower. He pulls you up, his lips pressing to yours but this kiss was different. It was no longer a kiss that told you just how much he was lusting after you. Just how much he wanted to undress you, run his hands over your body and make you his own. This kiss was different. It helped prove that everything he’d just said was nothing but the truth. It told you he had been battling his demons over this for a long time and he was relieved to finally have it off his chest. It told you he was scared of losing you, especially now that you knew just how much you meant to him. It told you that he would do anything to hold you in his arms, safe and sound. It told you he loved you and you returned the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila. I've been struggling with adding new chapters and I feel like I've run out of things to write for this story. I never planned each chapter and I know it shows but I feel like, with an ending like this, I could come back to this some day if I so pleased. But currently I've been going through a writers block and it sucks. I hope this wasn't too much of a let down. If there's something you wanted to see from this story then leave a comment and I might add another couple of chapters if I get inspired. Hope you liked it and thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
